Rébellion ou 5eme secteur? Tel est la question
by Ryuamy
Summary: Minami Blaze est, au yeux de tous, la sentinelle du 5eme secteur, et très peu de personne sont au courant de ses secrets. Mais que va t-il se passer quand l'empereur va l'envoyer dans l'équipe du collège Raimon? Va t-elle la détruire ou bien, au contraire, l'aider dans l'ombre ? Qui est-elle vraiment et dans quel camp ? /!\ Inazuma Eleven go ne m'appartient pas.
1. Chapitre 1: La réunion

Encore une réunion. Minami était obligée d'y aller, elle le savait, mais elle voulait tester le cran de ses 3 nouveaux chefs impériaux, ainsi que leur confiance en elle, même si elle était persuadée que seul le 4ème, le plus ancien, Victor, viendrait la chercher.

Elle était très crainte au 5ème secteur, la sentinelle le savait, et seul Victor la connaissait suffisamment bien pour comprendre ce qu'elle faisait et pourquoi elle le faisait. Minami en eu confirmation dans les minutes suivantes, quand Victor vient la chercher, dans sa chambre, au-dessus de la salle de réunion.

Autour de la table se trouvait les 3 nouveaux chefs, en plus de Victor, mais aussi l'Empereur sacré, Austion, son assistant et elle même. La réunion commença, en tant que sentinelle du 5ème secteur c'était à elle de choisir comment mettre à l'épreuve les nouveaux, elle les regarda un moment avant de se décider de les envoyer chacun dans une équipe différente, le collège Alpin, le collège de la Baie des Pirates et la Royal Académie.

Alex Zabel écrivit un message pour tous les proviseurs des collèges et les nouveaux partirent. La sentinelle se renfonça dans sur siège dans l'attente du début de la deuxième réunion qu'elle savait arriver dans quelques instant.

* * *

 _Pdv: Minami_

Il restait donc Victor l'empereur, Austin et moi. Je commençai par expliquer sa nouvelle mission au plus ancien chef impériaux. Elle était simple et elle était devenue habituelle pour lui, il devait aller au collège Raimon pour remettre cette équipe dans le chemin du 5ème secteur, ou la détruire. Une fois que Victor eu ce qu'il lui fallait pour cette mission, il se leva pour partir, on n'allait enfin pouvoir finir cette réunion.

\- Sentinelle, je voudrais que tu y ailles aussi.

Je haussai un sourcil, autant pour le manque d'intérêt de la part de l'Empereur qui fixait les feuilles devant lui, que pour l'ordre inhabituel. Je savais pas si je devais me vexer ou demander des explications. Dans tous les cas, il me faudrait les raisons de cet ordre.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire.

Je voulais savoir ce qui poussait Axel à demander ça, et je savais que poser la question directement ne servait à rien s'il ne voulait pas le dire. Nous étions aussi têtue l'un que l'autre.

\- Oui, je suis capable de m'en occuper seul, m'approuva Victor.

\- Tu iras avec Victor.

Je grimaçait au ton de l'Empereur, qui laissait clairement entendre que je n'avais pas le choix cette fois. Ce qui était extraordinairement agaçant pour moi.

On ne contredit pas un ordre de l'empereur, mais mon statut de sentinelle me donnait presque autant de pouvoir qu'Alex et j'étais bien décidée à ne pas tout lui céder. Bon, c'était peut-être juste pour satisfaire mes lubies d'adolescente rebelle, mais tant pis... Qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme on dit.

\- Bien, puisque vous le demander si gentiment, mais pas tout de suite je le rejoindrai plus tard, je dois finir mais autres tâches avant celle-là.

L'empereur était une personne intelligente, et je savais qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de raison à s'opposer à moi, donc normalement je devrais pouvoir m'en tirer facilement.

Et il me donna raison en sortant quelques minutes plus tard, sans rien dire pour s'opposer à ma décision, je le suivit en souriant discrètement, pendant que Victor était en route pour le collège Raimon.

3 semaines étaient passées et j'avais fini toutes les missions qu'on m'avait donné et je me trouvais actuellement dans les gradins du stade intérieur du collège Raimon où s'entraînait son équipe de foot à cause de la pluie incessante .

J'étais évidement au courant que Victor avait définitivement quitté le 5ème secteur lors du dernier match, celui contre la Foie toute puissante, vu que j'y étais ainsi qu'on me l'avait demandé. Mon petit chef impérial avait décidé de quitter la sécurité du nid pour aller voler avec les oiseaux de proies.

J'avais trouvé divertissent les différents états d'esprit que j'avais pu voir sur le visage de Victor pendant le match. Je finis par ranger dans mon sac les feuilles de dessin que j'avais sortit et attendis qu'un joueur de l'équipe me remarque enfin.

Au bout de quelques minutes je remarquai que Victor avait commencer à fixer. Il se retourna quand Arion lui fit une passe, Victor la contrôla et ... me l'envoya en visant ma tête. Je pris appuie sur mes mains et rattrapai le ballon, toujours en équilibre.

Je me redressai doucement pour éviter de tomber, n'ayant aucune envie de me faire mal. Victor ignora les questions de ses nouveaux coéquipier et me lança d'un ton agressif:

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Bonjour Victor tu m'avais manqué, tu le savais ? Je vais bien, merci de demander et toi comment vas-tu ?

Je me retiens de rire devant la tête surprise, puis furieux de Victor. Vraiment cet ancien impérial était divertissant au possible.

\- Excusez-nous, mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda Riccardo.

\- Victor ne vous à pas parler de moi ? Oh.. Victorchou je suis vexée.

L'équipe Raimon me regarda moi puis Victor, visiblement mal à-l'aise devant le ton que j'avais employé, seul Victor semblait hésiter, sur le meilleur façon de me faire douloureusement mourir sûrement. Dommage pour lui, il n'avait aucune chance.

Je finis par me dire qu'il fallait quand même que je me présente, ça ne ferait rien de mal, pour moi en tout cas.

\- Je suis Minami, sentinelle du 5eme secteur.

\- Que fais tu ici ? redemanda Victor.

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas la réunion ? Tu as peut-être faillit à ta mission, mais pas moi.

Victor blêmit, je renvoyai le ballon dans les pieds d'Arion, puis me retournai en ricanant pour aller voir le proviseur. Il ne me restait plus qu'à rentrer dans l'équipe, ce qui ne serait pas difficile je pense, vu comment le proviseur avait peur du 5ème.

* * *

 _Pdv: Victor_

Minami tira dans le ballon et partit en rigolant. Les autres me fixèrent quelques secondes avant que Gabi ne me pose la première question, à ce que je supposais être une longue série d'interrogation:

\- Tu peux expliquer ce qui s'est passer et qui c'était ?

\- Cette fille s'appelle Minami, elle est sentinelle du 5eme secteur. Pour faire simple, là-bas il y a une hiérarchie : les impériaux, les chefs impériaux, ensuite la sentinelle presque à égalité avec l'empereur sacré, et je pense aussi qu'il y a un chef au dessus, même si je ne suis pas sûr.

\- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? me demanda Subaru.

\- L'empereur sacré a toujours su deviner où il y aurait un révolte et généralement il m'y envoyé seul car j'étais le plus ancien chef impérial, mais cette fois il a demande à Minami de venir aussi comme s'il savait que je ne saurait plus fidèle au 5ème secteur.

\- Tu étais chef impérial ? s'étonna J-P.

\- Oui.

Je fixai le ballon devant moi, ne sachant pas si le reste de l'équipe aller bien réagir à cette nouvelle. Un murmure couvrit l'équipe, et Michael maronna au sujet des impériaux, j'étaos presque sûr que ce n'était pas un compliment. En même temps je m'attendais à une réaction de ce type.

\- Et c'est quoi la réunion dont elle a parler tout à l'heure ? m'interrogea Riccardo.

\- Elle faisait allusion au jour où on m'a donner l'ordre de venir dans votre équipe.

\- Que voulait dire Minami ?

Pitié Samguk, n'insista pas plus !

\- Je pense qu'elle voulait me rappeler mon ordre de mission et me dire qu'elle finirait ma tâche.

\- C'était quoi ton ordre de mission ? demande Arion.

Voilà la question que je voulais éviter. Merci Minami ! Enfin je leur devais bien une réponse. Et puis ils l'apprendraient bien un jour où l'autre.

\- De vous remettre dans le chemin du 5ème secteur. Ou de vous détruire.

\- De nous détruire !

Michael insulta le 5ème, au moins cette fois je ne me sentais plus vraiment concerné. L'équipe semblait hésité sur la façon de gérer l'information et comment se comporter avec moi. Je pouvais le comprendre.

\- Et maintenant se sont sûrement les ordres de Minami.

* * *

 _Pdv: Minami_

J'étais sortie du stade de foot et me trouvais en ce moment devant le bureau du directeur. Je toquai et entrai dans la pièce sans attendre de réponse, juste pour voir la tête du proviseur devant mon arrivé. Oui, je sais, je suis une enfant dans ma tête parfois.

Je m'avançais devant le bureau et tendit la lettre, qu'avait écrit l'empereur pour demander (ou plutôt ordonner) mon entrée dans l'équipe du collège Raimon, avant de m'asseoir sans demander et avec un grand sourire impertinant, le directeur la lut puis me regarda un long moment, avant de crier :

\- Wintersea aller me chercher Mlle Hills !

\- Bien, monsieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard le secrétaire revenait avec la conseillère pédagogique du collège.

\- Mlle Hills je vous présente Minami Blaze, la nouvelle joueuse de l'équipe, annonça le proviseur d'un air anxieux qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Blaze ? Comme Axel Blaze ? me demanda t-elle.

\- Oui. Voyez-vous quand un homme et une femme s'aime beaucoup il arrive qu'ils fassent des enfants. Donc il se trouve que par pur hasard, je suis sa fille.


	2. Chapitre 2: Une nouvelle dans l'équipe

_Pdv: Célia Hills_

Je fixais la jeune fille quelques secondes, depuis quand Axel avait une fille, et pourquoi il ne leur en avait pas parler ?

Je restais un moment à la regarder avant que je réalise une chose, c'était impossible. Sauf que ça devait être possible, vu que c'était en train d'arriver, mais il devait avoir une autre raison au manque de test. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Elle ne passe pas le test ?

\- Je ...comment dire...elle...enfin...

Le proviseur avait l'air extrêmement mal à-l'aise, ce qui ne me rassurait pas du tout, au contraire. Il ne pouvait pas juste me donnait une réponse intelligible ? Franchement, ça s'appelle proviseur et ça sait pas parler devant trois personnes...

\- Ce qu'il ne veut pas vous dire pour une raison totalement inconnue, c'est que je suis la sentinelle du 5ème secteur et l'empereur à penser que se serait une perte de temps de me le faire passer. Maintenant si ça ne vous gêne pas je voudrai être présentée au reste de l'équipe s'il-vous-plaît.

Je restai quelques temps à la dévisager, cherchant comment cette jeune fille avait pu se retrouver là bas et en devenir la sentinelle alors qu'elle était la fille d'Axel.

Certes l'équipe m'avait prévenu qu'une jeune fille du 5ème secteur avait interrompu l'entraînement et qu'on allait me convoquer, mais je ne m'attendais sûrement pas à ça. Je n'aurais jamais pû m'attendre à ça.

\- Sauf si, bien sûr, vous préférez continuer de me regarder jusqu'à la fin des temps, auquel je pense juste trouver le club moi-même.

Cette remarque, malgré le manque de respect, eu au moins le mérite de me sortir de ma contemplation et je fit signe à Minami de me suivre, je la guidai jusqu'à la salle de réunion où m'attendais toute l'équipe, vu que je les ai prévenu de ma convocation.

En voyant qui me suivait, Victor grimaça pendant que le reste des joueurs la regarder certain l'air curieux, d'autres plutôt étonné. Je soupirai, je sentais que l'équipe allait changer, rester à voir si ça aller être positif. Je sortis de la salle de repos pour aller chercher un maillot à la jeune fille, puisque le proviseur avait forcé son entrée dans l'équipe.

* * *

 _Pdv: Minami_

Mlle Hills sortit et j'en profitai pour regarder, et surtout m'amuser, des réactions des joueurs. Victor fit une grimace d'agacement plutôt étrange, mais c'était Victor alors c'était normal, les autres semblaient plutôt étonnés.

J'étais sûr que Victor avait expliquer de fond en comble le pourquoi du comment de ma présence à l'équipe, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait les surprendre, enfin pas tellement quand on sait quel est ma famille, c'était mon physique.

J'avais les cheveux blancs, attaché en chignon avec quelques mèches libre qui encadraient mon visage et des yeux violets clairs. Je portais mon uniforme de sentinelle composé d'un pantalon noir d'un chemisier blanc et d'une veste noire, j'avais mis des bottes, noires elles-aussi.

Ou alors ce qui les dérangeait, c'était le fait que je m'assois sur la table alors qu'il y a une dizaine de chaise libre ? Au pire, tant pis, je m'en fiche totalement, ils allaient devoir s'y faire, vu que je ne comptais pas m'arrêter.

Hills revient et me tendit une tenue de Raimon que je posai à côté de moi. Bon leur maillot n'était quand même pas super, je préférai mon ancien. Le coach Evans me regarda quelques secondes avant de se lancer:

-Minami, tu accepterai de faire un petit match pour qu'on voir de quoi tu es capable ?

Je haussai un sourcil, réfléchissant sur ce que cette rencontre pouvait m'apporter, et si oui je pouvais le faire. La question fut rapidement traité.

\- Bien sûr, pas problème.

L'équipe Raimon me fixa un moment, un long moment, au point ou j'hésitais à vérifier qu'aucun de mes membres ne s'était dédoublé. Ça serait quand même fortement gênant. Heureusement pour moi, finalement le coach finit par se remettre en route.

\- Génial, alors on va faire un 5 contre 5.

J'aurai préférai jouer toute seule, mais bon... Enfin qui ne tente rien, n'a rien ! Autant demander.

\- Dites monsieur, vous pensez qu'il serait possible de faire, je sais pas moi, un 5 contre 1 ?

Toute l'équipe me regarda avec l'air de se demander si j'étais devenu folle. Et non je ne suis pas folle, merci bien! Enfin vu que mon point de vue n'est pas vraiment objectif, je peux pas vraiment en jugé en fait.

Le coach des joueurs finit par acquiescer et jouerais donc contre Victor, Arion, Riccardo, J-P et Samguk. Ça allait être amusant.

Mlle Hills m'emmena dans les vestiaires pour fille pour me changer. En dessus du short je mis un collant noir pour caché ma cicatrice. Je l'avais depuis que j'étais née, et tout comme mes crises, personne ne savait d'où ça venait ou pourquoi c'était là.

Je rejoignis l'équipe Raimon sur le terrain du stade. Pour commencer le petit match, qui durerait seulement 10 minutes, Victor aurait le ballon. Pendant que je m'échauffais un minimum, j'avais toujours pas envie de me blesser, j'entendis Gabi demander à Victor si je pensais vraiment faire un 1 contre 5. Je levai les yeux au ciel, il avait oublié que c'était moi qui l'avait demandé ?

La seule réponse du garçon fut de soupirer, en même temps j'avais réussi à battre son équipe entière grâce à mon esprit guerrier, alors 5 joueurs de Raimon ne devrait me poser aucun problème, et il le savait.

Nous nous mîmes en place sur le terrain, mon premier réflexe fut de chercher une faille dans l'autres équipe. Je faillis la rater. Tout est dans le faillis. Il y avait un très fin espace entre Arion et Riccardo qui menait droit au but. Je souris, j'allais bien m'amuser.

Le coach Evans siffla le coup d'envoi. Je m'avançai et me retrouvai face à Victor qui n'avait pas passer le ballon, aurait-il prévu de garder la balle le plus longtemps possible ? Dommage pour lui.

C'est vrai que la première fois qu'on a joué ensemble il m'avait gardé à distance 2 minutes et 14 secondes, mais depuis j'avais beaucoup progresser et surtout j'avais découvert son point faible.

Victor plaçait toujours sa main du côté ou il allait partir, ça lui permet de garder son équilibre lorsque qu'il changé d'appui et d'être plus rapide, mais donc d'être plus prévisible pour ceux qui le savait.

Il commença à partir à gauche je regardais sa main, elle indiquer qu'il allait partir à droite. Au même moment que lui je partis à droite, je levai un peu le pied et lui pris le ballon comme si de rien n'était.

Je me retournais vers Victor et lui fit un grand sourire moqueur. Oui, c'était très immature, mais j'avais le droit de me moquer un peu.

Toute l'équipe éclata de rire. Je décidai de laisser le temps au joueurs sur le terrain de se calmer, mais je n'eu pas besoin d'intervenir car Victor s'en chargea rapidement.

\- Vous pouvez rire, mais si elle me prend la balle aussi facilement , vous devrez plus tôt vous inquiéter de votre tour, parce qu'il n'y a pas que moi sur le terrain, leur rappela t-il l'air légèrement vexé.

Pauvre Victorchou, il est vexé..

\- C'est vrai il a raison, se calma Riccardo.

\- Je déteste quand Victor à raison, marmonna Michael.

Pauvre Victorchou, il n'est pas aimé..

Les 5 minutes suivantes furent a l'exemple du début, et je m'amusai bien à les faire courir, sans marquer de but, certes, je voulais pas les démoraliser tout de suite quand même. Tout en continuant de m'échapper devant J-P, je remarquai une silhouette dans les gradins qui nous regarder, je la reconnus immédiatement.

Je m'arrêtai et passai le ballon à Victor, puis je me tournai vers le coach Evans:

-Je dois y aller.

Quoi ? Comment ça la silhouette aurait pu attendre ? Je ne vois pourquoi vous pensez que je profite de l'occasion pour partir...

\- Pas de problème, accepta Evans.

Comme si il avait le choix...

\- Et je ne saurai sûrement pas là demain.

Puis je partis rapidement en direction des vestiaires pour me changer. Il était temps de rentrer à la maison.

* * *

 _Pdv: Arion_

Minami partit, nous laissant seul sur le terrain. Je ramenai J-P sur le banc de touche, vu qu'il était incapable de faire deux pas sans s'écrouler de fatigue après sa course-poursuite avec la sentinelle.

\- Elle est balèze quand même, commença Gabi.

\- Oui, impossible de lui prendre le ballon des pieds.

Riccardo fixai la porte que venait de quitte la sentinelle, avec un air songeur qui n'échappa à personnes, mais tout le monde l'ignora, c'était Riccardo après tout, il avait toujours l'air songeur.

\- Ce serait génial, qu'elle joue avec nous.

Je savais que ça n'arrivera jamais, mais au moins le reste de l'équipe releva la tête et semblait un peu moins déprimer.

\- Arion, elle est sentinelle au 5eme secteur, il y aucune chance qu'elle joue avec nous, me lança Victor l'air exaspéré.

\- Rien n'est impossible : la preuve, tu joues bien avec nous alors que tu étais du 5eme secteur aussi.

Merci Gabi ! Cette équipe est pessimiste à un point ! Malheureusement Victor semblait à bout de patience.

\- Oui, mais Minami est différente, elle prend trop son travail a cœur pour qu'elle change de camp.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle ne détruise pas le club ?

Eugène notre paniqué, qui fait paniqué le reste de l'équipe. Pourquoi personne ne prend en compte mes essaies pour leur remonter le moral ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle n'a encore rien fait pour qu'on arrête de se rebeller, comme si elle attendait quelques chose, avoua t-il perplexe.

\- On pourras lui posait la question après-demain.

Je sais, c'est horriblement optimiste, mais il faut que je compense pour le reste de l'équipe, alors je fais de mon mieux.

\- Tu pense vraiment qu'elle va te répondre ? questionna J-P.

\- On verra bien.

\- Maintenant rentrez chez-vous, ou vos parents vont s'inquiéter, ordonna le coach Evans.


	3. Chapitre 3: Le tonnerre ultime

_Pdv: Minami_

Je rejoignis Davy Jones le capitaine de la Baie des Pirates, et nous nous mîmes tous les deux en route pour le 5eme secteur. Nous étions presque arrivés quand je sentis venir une nouvelle crise.

Génial ! Je venais de me réveillé de la dernière et je faisais déjà la suivante, Alex allait me tuer. Austin aussi d'ailleurs. Je me mis à courir sans que mon impérial comprenne pourquoi, mais en bon chef impérial, il me lâcha pas d'une semelle. Mais pour l'instant, je pense que je m'en fiche, non en fait j'en suis sûr.

On arrivait devant le bâtiment du 5eme secteur et ma vue était légèrement trouble, j'ordonnais au capitaine de prévenir l'empereur du fait que je ne puisse pas venir le voir et le chef impérial disparut dans les nombreux couloirs.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre et sur le chemin, je croisais Austin qui été heureusement une des seules personnes à être au courant de mes crises. Merci, j'allais enfin pouvoir lâcher prise ! Il comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait, et je lâchais un petit soupir de soulagement avant de m'effondrer.

Mes sens me reviennent à un, d'abord le goût âpre dans ma bouche , puis je sentis l'odeur de médicaments. J'attendis quelques secondes de plus, une respiration se faisait entendre, trop irrégulière pour que cette personne dorme. La fraîcheur des draps me fit frisonner, et quelqu'un se leva. Puis j'ouvris les yeux. Austin était debout à côté de mon lit à attendre que je finisse de me réveiller correctement.

\- Combien ?

Ma langue était sèche, et je n'avais jamais était aussi heureuse de voir un verre d'eau de ma vie, quand Austion me le tendit. Enfin pour l'instant, vu que je n'avais pas encore finis ma vie.

\- 1 jour.

Ok, je n'étais pas partie trop longtemps cette fois-ci. Je me relevé doucement et à ce moment là mon père entra. Il me regarda, puis sourit tout en levant un sourcil. L'expression qui dit " Tu es en vie... pour l'instant ".

\- Tu ne la pas sentis, celle-là ?

\- Je pense que j'y suis allé un peu fort contre l'équipe Raimon, mais je suis bien amusé.

Pur tentative pour adoucir mon père. Espérons qu'elle marche...

\- Je l'avais dit, quand tu te réveilles juste de crise tu ne dois pas faire d'effort physique intense.

Oui ! Pas de punition pour cette fois ! Enfin pas faire d'effort, c'était vite dit. Je pouvais très bien en faire dans la limite du raisonnable, et puis ça avait été vraiment amusant, en plus de me donner des informations sur l'équipe Raimon.

J'ouvris la bouche pour m'expliquer et surtout protester, mais Austin me coupa pour éviter une énième dispute. Tant mieux, je n'aimais pas me disputer avec mon père.

\- Tiens, j'ai conçu ça pour que tu sois prévenu de tes crises.

Il tenait un bracelet argenté avec des motifs de la même couleur que mes yeux. A l'intérieur, il y avait une petite plaque et un très petit écran, installé de façon à ce que je n'ai qu'à tourner le poignet pour y voir ce qui était écrit.

Austin m'expliqua que plus le nombre était petit, plus la crise approchée, en dessous de 25, j'étais inconsciente, en dessous de 10, j'étais morte.

Ensuite il plaça un petit électrode sur mon poignet, en m'interdisant de l'enlever, si je ne voulais qu'il s'énerve. Et quand Austin se mettais en colère, ce qui n'arrivait jamais normalement, tu ne voulais pas être en face.

Je regardai le bracelet se mettre en marche, j'étais à 26, mais le nombre augmentait petit à petit. J'inspirais un coup et me levais, avec les deux adultes qui planaient autour de moi pour s'assurer que je n'avais pas de problème, nous descendîmes dans la salle de réunion.

\- Il faut changer les groupes pour que Raimon se retrouve contre la Royal.

J'avais commencer à y réfléchir avant d'aller au collège Raimon, et le match que j'avais fait me conforté dans ma décision. Ça devrait régler les derniers problèmes que les équipes me posaientt. Et au pire je pourrais toujours m'amuser quand même.

\- Pourquoi ?

Mon père avait laissait la place à l'Empereur. Bien, je me mis à mon tour dans la peau de la sentinelle.

\- Pour que la Royal élimine les Raimon. La Rébellion mourrait alors, avant que cette situation devienne infernal.

\- D'accord, Austin va prévenir la Royal Académie, Sentinelle, tu te charges de Raimon.

Alex Zabel fit un sourire en coin, avant de nous indiquer la porte d'un geste de la main. Je souris à mon tour, avant de partir au collège Raimon, sans laisser le temps aux adultes de me retenir. C'était eux qui venait de me demander de partir, que je sache, alors ils pouvaient rien dire cette fois.

Je suis juste arrivé à l'heure pour le discourt du capitaine par rapport au prochain match. Tant mieux l'effet n'en sera que plus grand. Et non je ne suis pas comme Riccardo ou le coach Evans, je ne me cache pas dans le soleil pour faire un plus grand effet sur la personne en face. Juste quelques effets dramatique pour m'amuser...

\- Dans 2 jours nous jouons contre le collège Ultramégatêtra.

Sérieusement qui appelerait un collège comme ça ? Enfin ce n'était pas le sujet de mon intervention.

\- Je ne pense pas, non.

Le silence se fit d'un seul coup et Eugène fit un bond d'un mètre quand il me vit derrière lui. Je lui fis un sourire narquois avant de m'assoire sur la table où il était.

Arion et Riccardo me regardait avec une curiosité qui me fit levais un sourcil. Enfin pas autant que Victor qui semblait prêt à me tuer juste par la pensée. Heureusement pour moi que ce n'était pas possible pour lui.

\- Non ? me demanda Arion.

\- Non. Le prochain match sera contre la Royal. Tu peux vérifier.

L'entraîneur Evans et Mlle Hills se hâtèrent de contrôler. Quelque manque de confiance tout de même ! Et je savais que l'Empereur aurait déjà fait le changement, donc il ne verront que ce que j'avais dit.

-C'est vrai ! s'étonna le coach

\- Vous pensiez que je mentais ?

C'était un mélange de question et d'affirmation qui fit levai les yeux au ciel Victor et Michael. En même temps je n'allais pas leur en vouloir, je venais du 5ème secteur, et j'étais Sentinelle en plus, même si je portais le nom Blaze.

\- C'est toi qui à organiser ce changement ?

Je souris intérieurement. C'est qu'il est perspicace le petit Riccardo, ça pourrait devenir amusant.

\- Tu crois que je vais tous les secrets du 5eme secteur peut-être!

Ma fausse indignation se vu récompensé par un regard illisible, et je dus me retenir de rire. Cette équipe était des plus amusantes.

\- D'ailleurs à ce sujet, on voulait savoir pourquoi tu ne détruis pas le club, comme tu l'as dit à Victor.

Ma seule réponse était de lever les yeux au ciel, dans une parfaite imitation de la fille hautaine et exaspérer. Je dus m'empêcher de rire devant la surprise d'Arion. Oups ! Je ne suis pas une gentille petite fille, mince alors !

Il y eu ensuite, un petit silence, le temps que tout le monde fasse l'idée de jouer contre la Royal.

\- Il parait que la Royal Académie est totalement soumis au 5ème secteur et elle compte plusieurs impériaux.

Tiens je pensais que se serait Eugène qui le dirait, mais non, ce fut Addé qui mit les pieds dans les plats en premier.

\- Donc plusieurs invocateurs.

Ah non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord, c'était comme dire que la Lune et le Soleil c'est pareil ! Des invocateurs ! Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Non, tous les impériaux ne sont pas des invocateurs, même si pour un grand nombre c'est vrai.

Victor me jeta un coup d'œil, attendant que je dise quelques choses, ce que je fis avec un grand sourire. Je sens que je vais m'amuser comme une folle avec cette équipe.

\- Laisses tomber tous les impériaux de la Royal, sont des invocateurs.

\- De plus, ils ont une très bonne défense, continua Gabi.

\- Autant dire qu'on est fichue.

A voilà Eugène ! Je me disais bien qu'il ne s'était pas encore lamenter sur leur pauvre sort. J'eu droit à un regard appuyé de Riccardo qui été à côté de moi. Mince ! J'avais parlé à voix haute.

\- Non, tant que le match n'est pas terminé on peut toujours gagner.

Je crois que je vais rebaptiser Arion en Mr Optimiste.

\- Arion a raison, et de plus je pense qu'on peut peut-être utiliser le tonnerre ultime.

\- Le tonnerre ultime ! Mais nous ne l'avons jamais réussi ! s'exclama Gabi.

\- Oui, mais je suis certain qu'on peut le réussir, Victor, s'il est d'accord, est beaucoup plus puissant que moi ou Michael.

Je continuai de les regarder, le reste des premières années regardant les autres en se demandant s'il le ciel était en train de tomber. Après vérification par la fenêtre, le ciel ne semblait pas sur le point de tomber.

\- Je veux bien aider, mais de quoi parler, au juste ? demanda Victor.

\- D'une super technique qu'on avait découvert avec le coach Trevis. On se fait une série de passe, à chaque fois que le ballon accumule l'énergie et le dernier joueur envoie la balle dans la défense adverse, la faisant volé en éclat.

Merci Samguk ! Je pense que je vais le rebaptiser lui aussi. Oui. La Voix de la Sagesse.

Après cette explication l'équipe se leva pour aller s'entraîner. Enfin, que cette équipe soit bavarde ! Mais comme tous les instants de gloire ne dure pas, Riccardo nous arrêta.

\- Minami à quel poste joues-tu ?

Je haussai un sourcil, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir cette question maintenant. Seulement j'aurais dû m'en douter, le capitaine de Raimon était trop observateur pour qu'il ne remarque pas la retenue dont j'avais fait preuve durant le court match, et surtout que je n'avais fais qu'attaquer. Par contre, une autre question se posait. Est-ce que je lui disais ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

\- Pour le match contre la Royal.

\- Je ne joues qu'avec mon équipe, mais puisque tu veux le savoir je vais être gentille, je suis libéro.

Et je sortis en souriant devant l'air surpris de quasiment toute l'équipe. Mon dieu ! Les prochains mois allait être épique !

* * *

 _Pdv: Riccardo_

J'avais donc raison hier. Elle jouait principalement en défense.

\- Au poste de libéro, bizarre, avec ce que nous nous sommes montrés, je pensais qu'elle serait attaquante.

Gabi se retourna vers moi, attendant que dise quelque chose. Je hochai, c'est vrai qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elle était une attaquant, mais c'est pour ça que j'avais posé la question.

\- Ce match nous a montré que son talent offensif, à aucun moment nous ne l'avons inquiété, le seul moment où elle s'est défendue c'est au début contre Victor.

\- C'est pour ça que tu lui a posé la question ?

\- Oui.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est que si elle est libéro, il y a de forte chance qu'elle soit encore meilleure en défense.

Je me retournai vers Eugène, qui pour une fois ne paniquer pas. C'était vraiment étrange.

\- Tu l'as déjà vu au poste de libéro?

Victor ne répondis pas, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Un léger silence s'installa, tous attendant que Victor réponde ou simplement dise quelque chose.

\- Je pense que Minami est capitaine de sa propre équipe et que pour nous arrêter, elle va faire en sorte qu'on joue contre elle.

Son annonce jeta un froid sur l'équipe, et on le regarda, espérant qu'il explique ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais il ne dit rien de plus. Hors, j'étais déterminé à avoir toutes les réponses.

\- Tu penses ? Tu n'est pas sûre ?

\- Il a 4 chefs impériaux, les trois plus jeunes, sont les Novices, jusqu'à maintenant chacun était dans une équipe différente et était capitaine, le 4ème, moi en l'occurence, avait sa propre équipe. Mais je me suis toujours demander pourquoi Minami ne jouait dans aucune équipe, voici la réponse, elle joue dans une équipe que personne ne connaît.

\- On est fichue.

Ça y est. Eugène était paniqué, au moins une chose qui ne changeait pas trop. Bref de tout façon nous ne pouvions rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

\- Occupons-nous du moments présent.

\- Oui, allons nous entraîner, m'approuva Gabi.

\- D'ailleurs, il est où le coach ?

A la remarque de J-P je regardais autour de moi, pour faire une constatation, il n'y avait aucun adulte.

\- Il est partit avec Mlle Hills, pour essayer d'obtenir des informations sur la Royal.

Tout le monde se retourna vers les trois manageuse qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent. Skie indiqua un mot sur la table, et on haussa les épaules, on ne pouvait rien y changer autant faire avec.

Après ça, nous décidons de nous rendre sur le terrain pour commencer l'entraînement. Minami était installé sur le banc de touche et était en train de dessiner.

J'hésite à lui proposer de se joindre à nous, mais vu qu'elle n'a pas changé et qu'elle est passionnée par son dessin, je décidai de laisser tranquille. Je voulais vivre encore longtemps, merci bien ! Mais Arion eu soudain un penchant suicidaire et incontrôlé:

\- Tu veux venir t'entraîner avec nous ?

Minami ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui.

\- Toi, ton optimiste, ton sourire et le football vous allez voir ailleurs, si j'y suis. C'est clair ?

Arion resta là, les yeux écarquillés, alors que Minami nous ignorais de nouveau pour ses crayons.

Après qu'Arion eu été remis de son petit choc, et que tout le monde a repris son souffle, perdu lors du fou rire général, nous pûmes, enfin, commencer l'entraînement. Eugène, Addé, Gabi, Victor et moi essayant de faire le tonnerre ultime, les autres continuant normalement.

Au bout de la 3ème tentatives, ou plutôt du 3ème échecs, je remarquais que Minami est très intéressé par cette technique, et surtout par Victor. Elle le regardait pensive, quand un jeune garçon s'approcha de la sentinelle et lui chuchota quelques choisis à l'oreille. Minami le regarda, est approuvé d'un simple hochement de tête, le garçon repartit.

La sentinelle du 5ème secteur rangea ses affaires. Au moment où Minami passa devant Victor, il lui demanda où elle allé, et la jeune fille sourit, comme si elle était amusé par quelques choses que nous ne connaissions pas et elle partit. Une fois qu'elle eu disparut, Victor poussa un soupir.

\- Je plains l'impérial qu'elle est partie corrigée.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? lui demandai-je.

\- Le rôle de la sentinelle, c'est de s'assurer que les impériaux exécutent les ordres du 5ème secteur et elle fait ça très très bien .

\- Les pauvres !

\- Bon, on reprend l'entrainement ?

Samguk nous regardait et attendait une réponse, je hochai de la tête et l'équipe retourna sur le terrain.

\- Oui, il faut qu'on arrive à faire le tonnerre ultime.


	4. Chapitre 4: La Royal Académie

_Pdv: Minami_

J'étais arriver devant la Royal Académie, pour aller rendre visite à la Rébellion. Non, pas de panique ! Je ne vais pas les mangé, d'autant que se sont eux qui m'ont demandé de venir. Je rentrais dans le bâtiment et me rendis vers l'ascenseur qui menait à la salle de réunion des rebelles. Une fois arrivé je m'assis à ma place une jambe repliait sous moi, parce que leur siège était véritablement très inconfortable. Franchement, personnes ne connaissait l'existence des chose connus sous le doux nom de "coussins" ?

Je remarquais 2 personnes, qui n'étaient pas là d'habitude, mais que je reconnus immédiatement. C'étaient Xavier Foster et Jordan Greenway, les deux adultes étaient devant des ordinateurs et me regarder, toutes les personne semblait attendre quelques chose. Et j'avais comme l'impression que c'était moi. Je finis par dire la question que je me posais.

\- Je suis en train de m'occupé des impériaux de ton équipe, il te faut quoi maintenant, Jude ?

\- J'avais raison, c'était toi le changement de groupe, dit le stratège.

\- Tu veux quoi ? redemandai-je, faisant exprès de ne pas lui donnait raison.

\- Nous voulons infiltré le système informatique du 5eme secteur, et nous avons besoin d'aide, m'expliqua t-il

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Rien que ça ? Il fallait vraiment que la révolution apprennent à se débrouiller seule, mais bon ça ne me coûtait rien de les aider pour aujourd'hui. Je me levai et sortit sans donner de réponse, mais je savais que presque toutes les personnes présentes étaient habituer à me voir partir, pour les aider quand même. Ouais on m'a déjà dit que j'étais bizarre.

* * *

 _Pdv: Jude Sharp_

Minami sortit sans faire de rmarque, Xavier et Jordan la regardèrent partir sans rien dire, mais dès qu'ils se retournèrent je vis toutes leurs question muettes dans leur yeux. C'est vrai qu'ils ne devaient pas vraiment savoir comment réagir.

\- Oui, cette fille peut vraiment nous aider et oui vous n'êtes pas les seuls à vous demander si c'est pour nous aider qu'elle est ici ou si c'est pour s'amuser, confirmai-je.

\- Dans tous les cas tu avais raison, elle est directe, mais comment on fait maintenant pour le 5eme secteur ?

Aprèsla question de Jordan, un silence plana un instant, avant que je hausse les épaules. De toute façon nous n'avions pas vraiment beaucoup d'option.

\- On attends, décida Mr Hilman.

\- Mais est-ce qu'elle va nous aider ? insista Xavier, qui lui faisait apparemment pas confiance.

Je devais avouer que j'avais eu les mêmes sentiments après ma première rencontre avec Minami.

\- Bien sûr, Minami reste juste le temps de savoir de quoi on a besoin, tu verras que quand on aura des nouvelles d'elle nous aurons une solutions pour le piratage.

\- Jude, es-tu sûr de pouvoir identifier les impériaux de la Royal ? vérifia Percival Travis, en changeant totalement de sujet.

En réalité, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que voulais obtenir Minami avec le changement de groupe. Quel interêt jouait contre une équipe comme Raimon pour pouvoir faire disparaître les impériaux de mon équipe ? C'est en me posant cette question que je réalisé que Minami savait déjà comment s'occuper des impériaux, elle avait raison.

\- Je pense pas que Minami est fait en sorte que je l'ai trouve.

\- Mais tu vas faire comment pour que la Royal n'est plus d'impérial ?

Jordan me regarda, et je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il se demandait si j'étais devenus fou. Et comme les autres me regardaient de le même façon, je décidé de leur faire deviner ce que j'avais trouver.

\- Moi, je ne vais rien faire.

Cette fois j'avais définitivement perdu le peu de personnes qui arriver encore à suivre ma logique.

Rappelez-vous ce que nous avons demander à Minami.

\- Nous lui avons demander de faire en sorte que la Royal n'est plus d'impériaux, répondit Mr Hilman sans comprendre où je voulais en venir.

\- Donc elle va sûrement trouver une excuse pour que tous les impériaux soient sortis de l'équipe.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Mr Hillman cligna des yeux quand tout le monde le regarda. En même temps, pendant ce genre de décision, il n'intervennait pas souvent. Mais comme personne ne pouvait le contre-dire, Xavier décida de passer à un aitre sujet, tout aussi épineux.

\- Maintenant, on devrait peut-être se concentré sur la question de quand prévenir Marc pour la Rébellion ?

\- Je pense qu'on devrait le prévenir maintenant, répondit aussi sec Jordan

\- Non, il vaut mieux qu'il ne le sache pas tout de suite.

Le fait que Nelly, la propre femme de Marc ne veuille pas le prévenir me faisait plus pencher de ce côté si du débat, même si je savais que Marc m'en vucrait de ne pas l'avoir prévenu plus tôt.

Pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, un débat houleux se fit sur cette simple question. Enfin, rien n'était jamais simple quand on parlait de Marc Evans.

\- Il ne voudrait pas qu'on lui cache un truc aussi important.

\- Marc Evans ne sera prévenu qu'après le match contre la Royal, lança une voix.

Minami était appuyé contre la porte et nous regarder l'air impatiente. En même temps elle avait toujours l'air impatiente, donc ça nous changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Trevis.

\- Parce que.

C'était une réponse typique Minami.

\- Qu'as tu fait pendant ce quart d'heure? demandai je évitant une autre dispute.

\- J'ai fait ce qu'il faut, maintenant c'est à vous de travailler.

Elle sourit, avant de se retourner pour partir. Xavier, Jordan et les autres me regardèrent, semblant attendre que je traduise les paroles de l'adolescente. Faudrait peut-être que je leur rappel que je suis l'une des personnes les moins sociable de la planète à l'occasion.

\- Je suppose qu'elle voulait dire de réessayer de pirater le système.

A peine avais je finit que mes deux anciens coéquipiers s'étaient plongés dans leurs codes informatique. Quelques seconde après Jordan releva la tête avec un air perplexe.

\- C'est bizarre, il y a des failles qu'on avait pas vu la fois d'avant, et des grosses en plus.

\- Normal, je suis presque sur qu'elles n'étaient pas là, les fois d'avant,lui répondit Xavier

\- Je vous l'avez bien qu'elle ferait ce qu'il fallait;

Je souris, cette fille pouvait se montrait très efficace quand elle avait décidé quelque chose.

* * *

 _Pdv: Gabi_

Nous jouons demain contre le collège de la Royal Académie et étrangement nous n'arrivons pas à faire le tonnerre ultime correctement, certes Victor arrivé à renvoyer la balle dans le camps adverse, mais elle ne faisait pas volé la défense en éclat, comme s'il manquait quelques chose pour pouvoir compléter la technique.

Même si Riccardo nous disait de ne pas nous inquiéter, je me faisait tout de même du soucis pour le match de demain. Le capitaine nous signala la fin de l'entraînement, et nous ne maîtrisions toujours pas le tonnerre ultime. Comment allons pouvoir faire pour gagner le match sans que la technique soit au point ? Elle était la cléf de notre stratégie.

Le lendemain, toute l'équipe se retrouva au collège, avant de se mettre en route vers le stade de la Royal Académie. Le coach Evans, nous menait au vestiaire, quand Minami se détacha du groupe. Je pensais qu'elle se diriger vers les vestiaires des filles, mais au contraire, Minami s'approcha d'un homme.

Il me semblai que c'était le coach de l'autre équipe, il salua Minami, et les deux se mirent à parler. Au moment où j'allais m'approchais pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait, Riccardo m'appela. Minami se retourna et me regarda jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans les vestiaires.

* * *

 _Pdv: Minami_

J'attendis que tout le monde soit dans les vestiaires, avant de me retournais vers Jude.

\- Tu disais ? demandai-je.

\- Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on prévienne Marc maintenant ?

Je ne voulais certes faire un débat sur Jude sur l'utilité de prévenir Marc, mais je pouvais au moins lui expliqué un e partie de mes raisons, même si elle me parraissait très simple.

\- J'ai besoin que l'équipe gagne, par elle-même, en se donnant à 100%.

\- D'accord, dit-il, Quand vas tu prévenir l'équipe Raimon que tu es des rebelles ?

\- Ils ne le sauront que quand je l'aurais décider.

Mon père disait que j'était aussi têtue que lui, et je n'allais sûrement pas le démentir aujourd'hui.

\- Tu devrais peut-être prévenir ton coach.

Je haussais un sourcil, me demandant s'il parlait de mon coach du 5eme secteur ou s'il parlait de celui des Raimon. Même s'il y avait de forte probabilité qu'il parle de celui de Raimon, Jude pouvait avoir parfois des idées folles. Sinon il n'aurait jamais finis amis avec Axel Blaze et Marc Evans. Bien que se dernier y était quand même pour beaucoup au final.

\- Marc a le droit d'être au courant, rajouta t-il, après avoir compris ce à quoi je penser, ce qui n'était pas vraiment compliqué.

\- Peut-être...Oui, d'accord, mais pas aux membres de l'équipe, ce sera plus simple pour moi.


	5. Chapitre 5: Le match

_Pdv: Minami_

On était à la mi-temps du matche contre la Royal et l'équipe perdait 2-0, mais j'avais arrêtais de regarder le carnage juste après le premier but. Je devais avouer que je commençais à m'inquiéter, j'avais besoin que l'équipe gagne.

A bien y réfléchir, non pas vraiment. Mais s'il perdait ça serait beaucoup moins amusant. Et en ce moment je vivais pour m'amuser.

Toutes l'équipe avait l'air fatigué, et pire, découragé, ça ne me plaisais vraiment pas du tout, comment faire pour continuer le plan, si les données changaient en cours de route ? Franchement, faut tout leur apprendre à ces Raimons...

Victor s'était mis à l'écart et ne semblait pas très ouvert à la conversation, peut-être à cause du fait qu'ils avaient beau essayer le tonnerre ultime, jamais la technique n'avait marché. Mais je savais pourquoi, et je savais aussi que le tonnerre ultime était la clef pour gagner ce match. Et il fallait dire que j'aimais l'agacer aussi. Raison pour laquelle je fermais mon livre, me levais du banc de touche, et m'avançais vers l'attaquant.

\- N'oublies pas ce que tu avais ressentit, lui chuchotai-je pour que personne d'autres ne l'entende, avant de retourner me rasseoir à ma place et de ressortir mon livre.

Je sentais le regard de l'équipe se concentrait sur moi, avant de détourner vers l'attaquant, mais celui ci ne semblait pas les remarquer. Il s'était assis et, en fronçant les sourcils d'un air assez comique, réfléchissait à ce que je lui avait dit.

Riccardo dit au reste de l'équipe de se remettre sur le terrain, ce que les joueurs firent légèrement découragé par la premier mi-temps. Victor me regarda avant de se diriger à sont tour sur le terrain. Il n'avait visiblement pas compris ce que je lui disais. C'était pourtant simple ! N'est-ce pas ?

L'arbitre siffla le coup d'envoi, et Rex se dirigea vers les buts de Raimon d'un pas assuré, mais il semblai avoir oublié contre qui il était. Il fallait se rappeler que Victor était un chef impériale plus ancien que lui, et qu'il avait plus d'expérience que le capitaine de la Royal. Et qu'il était meilleur tout simplement.

Le joueur de Raimon lui piqua le ballon et se lança à l'assaut des buts adverses, mais la défense étant La défense du siècle, elle était très réactive et il se retrouva bloqué, un joueur de l'autre équipe finit pas envoyer le ballon en touche.

Arion fit la remise en jeu, il l'envoya à Riccardo, ou plutôt essaya, un des impériaux de l'équipe rattrapa le ballon et le passa à Rex Remington, qui avança à toute vitesse vers Samguk, au moment où il allait tirer, et surement marquer un troisième but , J-P lui piqua le ballon et l'envoya en touche lui aussi.

Décidément, ils aimaient les touches aujourd'hui. Bon, par contre Victor commençait sérieusement à m'agacer.

* * *

 _Pdv: Victor_

Après que J-P eu récupéré la balle, je jeté un petit cou d'œil a Minami. Elle me regardait, et n'avait pas l'air contente, je repensai à ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Que voulait-elle que je me rappelle?

Ma colère contre le 5eme secteur, ou celle de mon frère quand je lui est dit pourquoi j'était au 5eme secteur, après le match contre la Foie toute puissante?

J'entendis Arion félicitait J-P, ça m'a fait penser à mon frère et à moi, quand il m'encourageait, et du sentiment que c'est paroles me donnait. Je n'avais pas ressentit ça depuis le jour de l'accident.

Et là je compris, je regarder Minami et elle me sourit, comme si elle savait parfaitement à quoi je pensai. Elle voulait que je me souvienne du plaisir de jouer. Comment avait-elle pu devinait ça ? Et comment elle savait que je venais de comprendre d'ailleurs ? Parce que je savais qu'elle savait. Je m'approchai de Riccardo.

\- On va faire le tonnerre ultime.

Un regard surpris m'analysa, avant de se remplir de détermination.

\- Bien.

Je repartis à ma place, la Royal relança le jeu, et l'équipe Raimon fit plus d'effort que pendant le premier mi-temps, ils avaient du entendre ma conversation avec le capitaine. Enfin Gabi leur repris la balle et l'envoya à Eugène.

Les joueurs qui faisait parti du tonnerre ultime se mirent en place, je regardais le ballon circulait dans notre camps avec facilité, Eugène, Addé, Gabi, Riccardo, puis et alors que j'allais taper dans le ballon, je repensai aux heures jouées avec mon frère, avant l'Accident.

Le ballon vola jusqu'au camps de la Royal Académie, avec une aura d'énergie orange éléctrique, qui explosa quand la balle arriva au milieu de la défense adverse. Arion récupéra le ballon et utilisa sa super-technique tir en rafale, il marqua, 2-1.

Il nous restait plus qu'à marquer encore un but et on serait à égalité, je me retournais vers Minami. La sentinelle du 5eme secteur me regardait encore, mais cette fois-ci elle souriait. C'était grâce à elle que j'avais réussi à faire le tonnerre ultime, mais pourquoi nous avait-elle aidait, elle était pourtant au 5eme secteur ? Les choses allaient finir par s'embrouillait dans mon esprit, si ça continuait.

\- Victor, ça va ? me demanda Arion l'air inquiet.

\- Bien sûr.

L'arbitre siffla la reprise du match, la Royal reparti à l'assaut de notre défense, mais l'équipe avait repris confiance avec ce premier but. Gabi lança lui aussi sa technique, Brume illusoire, et Sterling Santford perdit le ballon.

Immédiatement après avoir la balle, chacun se mit en place pour la tonnerre ultime. Et comme l'a fois d'avant la pauvre défense adverse ne put rien faire face à la puissance de la technique. J'avais comme l'impression que le match s'était équilibré à notre avantage.

Cette fois, c'est Michael qui marqua un but, avec sa super-technique à lui, Serpent à sonnette. 2-2. Nous avions réussi à revenir à égalité. Je regardais en direction du banc de touche, me demandant pourquoi Minami m'avait aidé, quand la sentinelle se leva.

Elle resta debout un moment, attendant que l'équipe d'en face l'a regarde, puis après qu'elle eu captait leur attention, Minami fixa les 4 impériaux de l'équipe adverse avant de se tapait le poignet, comme si elle leur disait de se dépêchait, et indiqua le tableau de score.

Alors que Minami retournait au banc, les impériaux de l'équipe adverse s'agitèrent, les pauvres n'étaient, jusqu'à présent, pas au courant de la présence de la sentinelle du 5eme secteur et commencèrent à paniquer, il était rare que Minami se déplace pour assister à un match, et quand elle venait c'était rarement pour te féliciter.

Minami souriait, comme si elle était fier d'elle, ce qui fit encore plus paniquaient les impériaux, même Arion l'avait remarquait ce qui, quand on le connais, s'avère être un exploit.

Après m'avoir regarder un quart de seconde, Minami ressorti son livre et repris sa lecteur, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Je décidai de faire comme elle, de sourire, et de faire croire aux autres impériaux que commençai par perdre le match, faisait partit du plan avec moi et la sentinelle.

Rex Remington ne semblai pas y croire, mais les trois autres impériaux avait l'air persuader que je jouais la comédie depuis le début. L'arbitre siffla la remise en jeu, et la Royal Académie donnait l'impression de vouloir nous mettre en morceau. Comme si j'allais leur laissé la moindre chance de le faire.

Je m'avançai vers eu bien décider à les empêchaient de faire la moindre au peu de personne qui me faisait encore confiance. Le joueur tenta d'envoyer le ballon au chef impérial, mais Riccardo anticipa la passe. C'était pas pour rien qu'il était notre tacticien.

Et encore une fois les 4 joueurs et moi nous nous mîmes en place pour faire le tonnerre, cette fois tous les impériaux, sauf un, se précipitèrent pour arrêter le ballon. Mais la technique était trop puissante, même pour des impériaux. Encore un fois, Arion récupéra la balle, mais le dernier impérial lui bloqua le passage.

\- Drake, le chevalier dragon.

Minami l'avait dit que les agents du 5eme secteur avaient tous leurs esprit guerrier, on aurait du se doutait que si on revenait au score, ils les utiliseraient. Maintenant Arion était seul, aucun Raimon ne pouvait le rejoindre avant que l'esprit se mette en action, mais alors que j'étais persuadé qu'il allait perdre le ballon, Arion me surpris.

\- Bribble Zephir !

Riccardo et moi, on se regarda. Il venait vraiment de passer un esprit guerrier en utilisant une super-technique? Apparemment oui. Je m'élançais vers les buts adverse, Arion me fit la passe et j'utilisais, moi aussi ma super-technique, Lame des Ténèbres.

Le gardien essaya d'arrêté mon tir, avec une technique qui s'appelait déchaînement de puissance. Je savais que cette technique était très efficace contre les tirs de loin, mais fragile face à un tir de près.

Je retirer une secondes fois dans le ballon, brisant la barrière d'énergie crée par le gardien, la balle finit dans les filets de la Royal Académie, 3-2. Nous avions enfin prit l'avantage dans le match, quand l'arbitre siffla.

Quoi? Le but avait était valider pourtant. Puis deux autres coup de sifflet suivirent, c'était la fin du match. Je regardais le tableau d'affichage, 3-2 pour nous.

Nous avions donc gagner. Je me retourner pour voir le reste de l'équipe, Arion sauta sur J-P en criant, chacun était content d'avoir enfin finit ce match. Je regardais en direction du banc de touche, Minami se leva et s'approcha du coach Evans et lui chuchota quelque chose.

L'adulte la regarda, et la sentinelle lui fit signe de la suivre. Marc Evans la regarda avant de hocher la tête, donnant son accord, et dit à l'équipe d'aller se changer. Je suivis le reste des Raimon au vestiaire, entrant le dernier, le temps de voir notre coach et Minami attendre Jude Sharp, puis se diriger tous les trois dans les couloirs.

* * *

 _Pdv: Minami_

Je suivis les deux coachs dans la Royal, jusqu'à ce que Jude se retourne et regarde Marc. Ce dernier attendais que quelqu'un parle, puis quand le silence se prolongea, se décida de commençer.

\- Jude, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu fais ça? demanda le coach des Raimon, sa voix laisser paraître sa colère à peine contenue.

Jude sourit, pendant que je m'adossai contre le mur. Je n'était là que parce que Jude me l'avait demandé, et je n'avais pas l'intention de parler si ce n'était pas nécessaire pour moi.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parler plus tôt, Marc, mais on devait attendre que la Royal Académie soit sur avant, s'excusa Jude.

Marc nous regarda avec des yeux ronds, sa tête allant de moi, à son meilleur ami, se demandant de quoi nous voulions lui parler. Ou si nous étions devenus fou. Ce qui était une possibilité en soit.

\- Nous sommes la Rébellion. Une sorte d'armée qui lutte contre le 5eme secteur.

\- Mais la Royal était sous le contrôle de l'empereur sacrée ?

Nous avions clairement perdu l'empereur, me faisant soupirer. Pourquoi les gens ne voyait jamais à travers les masques sérieusement ? Jude me jeta un regard noir, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison obscure. Mais j'avais compris le message, c'était mon tour.

\- En réalité, la Royal était sous mon contrôle, mais comme je participe à la Rébellion, il suffisait juste de virer les impériaux pour que la Royal se révolte à son tour.

Le coach Evans me regarda surpris, avant de fronçai les sourcils. Quel était son problème cette fois ?

\- Tu es rebelle, et sentinelle du 5eme secteur ?

Je haussais les épaules, que voulez-vous que je réponde ? Non, en fait je suis pas Sentinelle, c'était juste une blague ? Une fois que Jude eu fini d'expliquait plus en détails la rébellion, je partis me changeais en 4eme vitesse, parce que c'est pas tout, mais je suis attendue moi !

Après mettre rhabillé, je m'arrêtais devant la sortie du collège, j'attendis quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir les 4 impériaux de la Royal Académie. Eux aussi, m'avaient vu et sans que j'ai besoin de les retenir, ils s'arrêtèrent à côté de moi.

\- L'Empereur Sacré vous attends.

J'avais passé un petit coup de téléphone et j'étais certaine que aucun des quatre ne reviendraient ici de si tôt.


	6. Chapitre 6: La Rébellion

_Pdv: Minami_

L'empereur sacré regarda les quatre impériaux de la Royal qui attendaient leur punition, pour avoir perdu contre l'équipe Raimon, Alex me jeta un regard impassible, avant de haussait les épaules.

\- Tu décides.

Je savais déjà ce que je devais faire, même si ça ne me plaisais pas vraiment, les garçons se retournèrent vers moi, leur inquiétude visible sur le visage.

\- Je pense que le Sanctuaire conviendrait, non ?

J'ai toujours été douer pour la comédie, le léger sourire qui flottait sur mes lèvres en était la preuve. Quand je mentais une phrase me revenait souvent: " Les mensonges me viennent plus facilement que la vérité." Elle reflétait bien souvent ce que je pensais.

Rex Remington me regarda au bord de la panique, les autres avaient l'air plus serein, ils ne devaient pas y être aller pour avoir aussi peu de réaction après cette annonce.

Moi j'y étais allé, pendant presque quatre an. J'en gardé un souvenir plutôt pénible. L'empereur hocha la tête et un des agents du 5eme secteur entra pour les accompagner jusqu'à leur nouvelle résidence.

Une fois les impériaux sortit, je me retournais vers mon père.

\- Qui a gagner l'autre demi-final ? demandai-je, même si je me doutais bien de la réponse, vu que nous décidions des résultats à l'avance.

\- La Baie des Pirates.

Je savais que l'équipe Raimon avait quasiment aucune chance contre cette équipe, sensé être entièrement faite de personne aussi puissante que tous les autres impériaux.

\- Bien, il n'y a presque aucune chance pour que Raimon gagne.

\- Où en est la rébellion ? demanda Alex, après un petit silence.

\- Elle a accès aux donné de la plupart des équipes du tournoi.

\- Bien, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle est accès à autres chose, c'est clair ? m'ordonna t-il.

\- Evidemment, c'est mon rôle en tant qu'impérial infiltré de faire en sorte que la rébellion n'est pas les bonnes données.

Je salué mon père, avant de sortir me dirigeant vers le collège Raimon, mais je changeais de destination pour aller à la Royal Académie, quand je reçu un message de la rébellion, qui me demander de venir.

Une fois arrivé je trouvais, appuyer contre la porte du collège, le gardien de l'équipe dont je ne me souvenais jamais le prénom. Quand il me vit, il s'avança vers moi.

\- L'équipe Raimon arrive.

\- Je descends.

Je repartis vers le bâtiment, et je me dirigeai vers la salle de la rébellion. Au moment où j'entrais, David Stanford sortit, je le suivis du regard avant de me retournais vers le reste des personnes présente.

\- Certain dossier sont encore bloqué, m'expliqua Jude après avoir croisés mon regard interrogateur.

\- Et ?

\- On voudrait savoir ce qu'il y a dedans, continua t-il en restant calme.

Je soupirais, avant de mettre devant un des ordinateurs dont Xavier m'avait laisser l'accés, je tapais une série de code, puis tournais l'écran vers les adultes. Après avoir regarder ce que je leur montrais , chacun se retourna vers moi attendant des explications.

Mais au lieu de m'expliquer ce que signifiait la suite de chiffres visible sur l'écran, je me levais et sorti, les laissant perdu devant des données qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. C'est bon ! A un moment je vais pas tout leur faire aussi !

J'étais certaine qu'ils les passeraient à un autre de leur ami qui les aiderait. Même si je ne leur avait débloqué que le dossier sur la Baie des Pirates, comme me l'avait demandé l'empereur, je n'étais pas encore suicidaire. Je restais devant la porte jusqu'au moment où j'entendis Jude demander à Xavier et Jordan de donner les données à un certain Willy.

En ressortant du bâtiment, je croisais l'équipe du collège Raimon, mais personne ne fit attention à moi, sauf Victor qui haussa les sourcils, ma seule réponse fut de l'ignorer, tous semblaient attentifs au paroles du coach Evans, ce qui m'allait très bien. Et puis je faisais encore un minimum confiance à Victor pour pouvoir taire ma présence.

Je mis un instant à comprendre qu'il leur racontait notre discussion d'hier soir, je vérifier qu'il ne leur parler pas de moi, parce que franchement, je ne lui fais pas confiance à lui, puis une fois que je fus satisfaite, je partie, parce que c'est pas tout mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire, moi !

* * *

 _Pdv: Riccardo_

Le coach Evans avait interrompu l'entraînement pour nous faire venir à la Royal. Et si certains membres de l'équipe était persuadé que la Royal Académie nous avait fait venir pour se venger de la défaite d'hier comme Eugène ou Adé, d'autres semblaient totalement à l'aise à l'exemple du coach ou de Victor.

Quand pour la centième fois Eugène sursauta en se plaignant, Jade se mit en colère. Pas que ça soit vraiment étonnant...

\- Non mais vous avez bientôt fini ! Le coach n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur lui !

\- Mais la Royal à quatre impériaux, se défendit Eugène.

C'est vrai que vous sous cette angle, c'était un bon argument, mais je faisais confiance au coach Evans pour notre sécurité.

\- Plus maintenant.

La personne qui le coach avait appelé David, se retourna quelques instants vers nous, avant de continuer à avancer. Cela ne sembla pas vraiment surprendre le coach Evans, qui s'avança au niveau de son ami.

\- Alors, elle l'a fait ?

La seule réponse fut de haussait les épaules et Marc soupira.

\- Il faut que je vous dise.

Avec cette simple phrase, il avait l'attention de toute l'équipe qui attendait de savoir ce qu'il avait à dire. Puis il se mit à nous racontait ce qui c'était passé après le match. Il nous expliqua que le collège de la Royal Académie était le quartier général de la rébellion, et que la rencontre avait servi a repérer les impériaux de la Royal. Après qu'il eu fini son explication, le gardien de la Royal se retourna vers nous.

-Merci, pour le match.

Avant quelqu'un n'ai eu le temps de lui répondre, David ouvrit une porte et nous fit signe de rentrer. Toute l'équipe s'avança pour découvrir un ascenseur.

\- Je vous prévient la personne que nous allons voir est le chef de la rébellion.

Pendant le trajet de l'ascenseur je regarder Arion et J-P sauter de joie. Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait d'amusant, mais ses deux là étaient clairement dans un autre monde que le notre. Une fois arrivé les portes s'ouvrirent, et nous vîmes Mr Sharp et le coach Trevis.

\- Coach Trevis, c'est vous le chef de la révolution ? demanda Arion.

Franchement ? Je dirais qu'il y avait 99% de chance que la réponse soit non. Mais bon...

\- Non, je ne suis pas le chef de cette révolution.

Au même moment la porte devant laquelle ils se trouvaient, s'ouvrit. Nous eûmes juste le temps de voir trois personne à l'intérieur, que le coach et Mlle Hills se précipitèrent dans la pièce, les deux ayant un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Mr Hillman !

\- Vous êtes là aussi Mr Raimon, et vous Mr Firewill !

Je jetais un regard au reste de l'équipe. Arion et J-P était aussi raide que des piquets, à côté d'eux, Skie les regarder en se retenant de rire, Victor rester en retrait et semblait désintéressé, ou plutôt absent comme s'il pensait à autre chose. Personnellement je savais juste que les personnes devant nous étaient des personnes influentes dans le monde du football, mais après, je n'avais pas chercher à en savoir plus à leur sujet. Les autres joueurs regardaient ce qui était en train de se passer, certains étaient curieux, d'autres semblaient plutôt effrayé.

\- Maintenant le collège est organisé en groupe rebelle et la Rébellion a pour but d'enlever à Alex Zabel son pouvoir sur le football.

\- En d'autres termes le destituer du titre d'empereur sacré, pour faire élire Seymour Hillman à sa place, dit Mr Sharp en voyant notre incompréhension, parce que franchement, ils compliquaient beaucoup trop les choses pour nous.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?

Enfin, Victor semblait revenir sur Terre avec le commun des mortels. C'était pas trop tôt !

\- Oui. Mais pour que ce plan marche il faut que vous gagnez tous vos match.

La nouvelle ne me surpris pas tellement, et puis de toute façon c'était déjà ce que nous voulions faire, donc en soit, ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Par contre ça allait mettre beaucoup de pression sur l'équipe, il faudra que je surveille ça.

\- Nous vous inquiétez pas, on avait bien l'intention de tous les gagner.

Après que chaque joueur de l'équipe eu approuvé, chacun commença des conversations avec son voisin. Je m'avançai vers Victor, curieux de savoir pourquoi il avait été aussi absent.

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

Victor me regarda, avant de soupirer.

\- A la Sentinelle.

\- Quoi ?

Je m'étais préparé à beaucoup de réponse, mais celle-là ne m'étais même pas venue à l'esprit. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le déranger chez Minami ? Mais c'était vrai que la sentinelle s'était incrusté dans l'équipe, et même si au début elle n'était pas la bienvenue, mais maintenant, si elle ne faisait pas encore partie des joueurs, elle faisait sûrement de l'équipe. Malgré qu'elle soit du 5eme, malgré qu'elle soit la sentinelle, elle était une Raimon.

\- Rien laisse tombé.

Il se retourna vers Arion, ayant visiblement décider d'arrêter la conversation. Je le regarder un instant, avant de décider que s'il ne disait rien, c'est que ne c'était pas important et que j'avais sûrement pas besoin de savoir.

* * *

Le coach Evans finit par nous ramener au collège et nous faire reprendre l'entraînement. Victor semblait moins dans la Lune pendant le trajet du retour, mais je comptais le surveiller encore un peu pour être sur que tout aller bien, et puis j'étais encore curieux.

Quoi ? C'est pas parce que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir, que je ne veux pas savoir !

En arrivant nous avions trouver Minami dans la salle de détente, assise sur la table encore, en train de dessiner je ne savais trop quoi, au moment où on entra, elle nous regarda à peine quelques secondes, avant de totalement nous ignorer. Après que nous être changer Arion proposa encore une fois à Minami de se joindre à nous. Oui, il était définitivement suicidaire.

Mais, là surprise, au lieu de refuser comme la dernière fois, elle regarda toute les personnes présentent avant de haussait les épaules.

\- Si vous voulait.

Tout le monde la suivit des yeux quand elle partit de la pièce avec son sac pour aller se changer. Je finis par leur dire d'aller sur le terrain, mais personne ne bougea pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que Gabi hausse les épaules à son tour et sorte, puis toute l'équipe suivit le mouvement. Il ne restait plus que moi et Victor dans la pièce.

\- Il y a un truc qui ne va pas.

Mon moi intérieur leva un sourcil, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de l'attaquant. Oui, mon moi intérieur, ne posait pas de question !

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De Minami.

A peine avait-il finit qu'il sortit, sans me laisser le temps de lui poser d'autres questions. J'attendis encore quelques minutes avant que la sentinelle du 5eme secteur sorte des vestiaires, cette fois encore, Minami avait mis un collant sous sa tenue.

Je l'accompagnais jusqu'au terrain extérieur. Chacun avait repris son entraînement habituel, mais tout la monde s'arrêta quand Minami et moi arrivâmes. Un silence plana, attendant que la sentinelle se décide à faire quelques choses. Je m'avançais pour rejoindre Gabi et les autres, la sentinelle, elle regarda tout le monde et en particulier Arion, mais elle s'avança vers Victor.

Elle lui dit quelques mots, et notre attaquant hocha la tête. Minami prit un ballon et se mit en position de défense. Victor s'avança et tenta de lui prendre le ballon, mais Minami se retourna. Les deux joueurs entraînaient par le 5eme secteur se connaissaient par cœur et bougeaient si vite, qu'il était parfois difficile de les suivre des yeux. Honnêtement, c'était impressionnant.

Jade dut nous crier dessus pendant plusieurs minutes pour qu'on se concentre un minimum sur le jeu, j'entendis Mlle Hills dire aux filles que c'était pareil à son époque. Pendant que je parler à Subaru, je remarquais deux personnes sur le bord du terrain. Hugues et Sunsuke, deux anciens joueurs de Raimon.

Dès qu'il remarquèrent que je les regarder, ils se retournèrent et partir. Subaru me demanda ce qui n'allait pas, mais je lui dit qu tout aller bien. A la fin de l'entraînement, on regarda tous Victor et Minami qui se disputaient encore le ballon, ils avaient ça pendant tout l'entraînement, je me demandais comment ils faisaient pour tenir debout, quand le coach leur dit de s'arrêter et de se changer.

Les deux s'arrêtèrent haletant, en se regardant, ils semblaient se parler sans ouvrir la bouche. Leurs yeux finirent par se tourner vers nous, et la sentinelle leva un sourcil, clairement non-impressionner par nous, et effectivement quand je me retournais, je compris la raison.

Heureusement Samguk poussa légèrement Arion qui finit par refermer la bouche. Et finalement on la suivit quand elle partie au vestiaire.

* * *

Je sortis en dernier, en réfléchissant au ancien joueur de Raimon quand sur le terrain sur lequel on venait de s'entraîner, je remarquais Hugues et Sunsuke en train de s'amusais avec un ballon. Je m'avançais et Hugues, qui était en face de moi se figea, Sunsuke le regarda avant de suivre son regard.

Je leur souri, et leur indiqua le banc de touche.

\- On pensait que vous étiez tous parti. Tu dois trouver ça un peu bizarre ? demanda Hugues sans me regarder.

\- Et pourquoi ? Vous faisiez parti du club.

\- Oui, et on a vu le match contre la Royal.

Sunsuke était clairement excité par ce match. J'ai été presque à me demander si ces deux là ne voulait pas revenir dans l'équipe. Honnêtement, ça nous aiderait pas mal, parce que niveau remplaçant, on n'était pas encore au top.

\- C'était un match magnifique.

\- Est-ce que Victor Blade est un impérial ? me demanda Sunsuke, toujours aussi curieux que d'habitude.

\- Victor a changé, il est des nôtres maintenant, c'est un joueur de Raimon.

\- Le duel qu'il a fait avec la fille pendant l'entraînement était incroyable.

Je grimaçais intérieurement à la remarque de Hugues. Certes Minami faisait partie de l'équipe, mais c'est pas pour autant que quelqu'un oubliait qu'elle était pas avec nous pour faire la révolution. C'est vrai que dit comme ça c'était assez compliqué de comprendre les sentiments de l'équipe par rapport à Minami, mais je savais pas vraiment comment le faire. C'était juste comme ça, elle était de l'équipe.

\- On va allé à la route du sacre.

Je me levai pour ramasser le ballon que les garçons avaient laisser sur le bord du terrain.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ? me demanda Sunsuke.

Je les regardais quelques secondes, avant de sourire, comme si Raimon avait assez de place dans sa folie pour avoir peur.

\- On ira jusqu'au bout.

Après cette affirmation, on joua ensemble quelques minutes avant que chacun rentre chez soi, parce que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher.

* * *

 _Pdv: Minami_

Mon coach du 5eme secteur, qui était aussi le chef suprême, me regarda un moment.

\- Vas prévenir la Baie des Pirates de la sentence, s'ils perdent.

Je hochais la tête, avant de me retourner et de partir en direction de l'équipe du 5eme secteur.


	7. Chapitre 7: La Baie des Pirates

_PDV: Minami_

J'eu une petit discussion avec le capitaine de la Baie des Pirates et nous fîmes un petit duel, que je gagnai évidement. Après leur avoir rappeler leur punition en cas de défaite, je leur avait proposée de les aider à s'entraîner, ce que le chef impérial accepta sans aucune hésitation.

Je me rendis donc au collège Raimon pour prévenir le coach Evans que je ne viendrais plus à partir d'aujourd'hui, et ce jusqu'au match contre la Baie des Pirates.

Une fois arrivé, je finis par remarquer que je n'étais pas du tout à l'heure, et que l'entraînement avait déjà commencé. Je regardais Victor et Arion s'entraînaient à une nouvelle super-technique, pendant que les autres faisaient un petit match.

Mlle Hills déclara la pause, je m'avançais vers le coach Evans, je ne sentais pas beaucoup de regard sur moi, ou en tout cas moins que d'habitude, ça voulait dire que l'équipe c'était déjà habituée à ce que je n'en fasse qu'à ma tête.

Au moment où j'allai prévenir l'entraîneur de mon absence, son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha, pendant un moment il ne dit rien, puis d'un seule coup il redressa la tête.

\- **Tous!** s'écria t-il sa surprise audible dans sa voix

Je compris que les rebelles avaient enfin décrypter les donnés que je leur avais passé. Je commençai à croire que l'équipe Raimon ne serait pas au courant avant le match.

Le coach Evans continua de parler encore un moment, la moitié des joueurs le regarder, l'autre parti me fixer. L'entraîneur hocha une dernière fois la tête, avant de raccrocher.

\- Quand vous avez dit tous, vous parliez de la Baie des Pirates ? finit par demander Riccardo

\- Oui, Jude et les autres viennent de le découvrir, que même si ils ne sont pas très fort, ils tous des impériaux. répondit-il

\- Une équipe entière d'invocateur. se lamenta Eugène

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, les impériaux n'ont pas tous un esprit guerrier. rappela Victor avec un soupir

\- Les impériaux sont des espions du 5eme secteur envoyé dans les équipes, pour vérifier que celle-ci obéissent. lançai je en levant les yeux au ciel

\- Victor? demanda Samguk en le fixant

\- Elle dit vrai. affirma t-il en me jetant un regard surpris

\- Ils ont piratés la base de donné du 5eme secteur? demandai je même si je savais déjà la réponse vu que je les avaient aider

L'entraîneur me fixa, puis m'approuva d'un simple mouvement de tête.

\- Bref, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Je ne viendrait plus pendant un moment. dis je en me levant

Je partis en direction de la Baie des Pirates.

* * *

 _PDV: Gabi_

Je regardai Minami s'éloigné, puis me retournai vers le reste de l'équipe.

\- C'est bizarre, Minami n'a pas réagi quand on a parler de la rébellion. commença Riccardo

\- On aurai dit qu'elle été au courant pour la Royal Académie. ajoutai je en réfléchissant

\- Pourtant elle n'étais pas avec nous hier, quand on est allé au quartier général. contra Samguk

Victor releva les yeux, mais ne dit rien, il semblait hésité sur quelque chose. Riccardo le regardait, les autres se demandaient comment la sentinelle du 5eme secteur avait découvert la Rébellion, et surtout pourquoi elle n'avait encore rien fait pour la détruire.

\- C'est encore plus marrant. fini par dire Adé en se redressant

\- Quoi? s'étonna Eugène qui semblait le regarder en se demandant s'il était devenu fou

\- Ben, oui de toute façon on est obligé de joué contre la Baie des Pirates, au moins on est au courant. s'expliqua t-il

\- Méfiez-vous juste du capitaine. dit Victor qui devait le connaître

\- Et puis plus le 5eme secteur nous envoie d'impériaux, plus on nous prend au sérieux. affirmai je

\- Oui, il suffit de se préparer. s'enthousiasma Arion en souriant

\- Allons nous entraîner. proposa Riccardo, souriant

Tout le monde se leva, tout le monde sauf Eugène qui resta assis, quand Adé lui demanda pourquoi il ne venait pas, il raconta une histoire de course à faire et parti. Victor et Arion repartirent s'entraîner à la nouvelle super-technique du garçon au cheveux en tourbillon. Victor semblait attendre un truc d'Arion, mais quoi? ça je n'en avais aucune idée.

Le coach nous proposa de faire des groupes de deux et de faire des duels, ce que l'équipe fit avec plus de motivation que pendant la première parti de l'entraînement.

Je suis en défense avec Subaru contre Riccardo et Michael, je m'avançai vers Michael qui fit une passe au capitaine, mais Subaru l'avait prévu et envoya le ballon en touche.

A la fin de l'exercice tous les groupes retournèrent vers le banc de touche. On observa Victor et Arion s'entraînaient, ils étaient presque arriver à la mettre au point, mais Arion n'arrivait jamais à prendre la balle à l'ancien impérial.

Les deux sixième finirent par s'arrêtaient quand Arion atterrit encore une fois sur les fesse après avoir réussi à créer un tourbillon autour de lui. Victor et lui revirent vers nous, le premier en secouant la tête, sans écouter un seul mot de ce que lui disait son coéquipier, je jetais un petit coup d'œil à Riccardo, mon voisin, qui se pencha vers moi.

\- Il me rappelle nous quand on a commencer à jouer. me chuchota t-il en souriant

Il avait raison, les sixièmes avaient la même surdose d'énergie que les plus ancien, quand ils s'étaient inscris au club, avant qu'on apprennent que le 5eme secteur contrôlait tout. Oui, c'était une raison de plus pour qu'on se batte, pour protégé la prochaine génération de joueur.

* * *

 _PDV: Minami_

J'arrivai à la Baie des Pirates et je restai quelques minutes à regarder autour de moi. Ce collège avait la particularité de prendre des bateaux pour une école. Le seul bâtiment qui n'était pas un navire était justement le stade de foot.

Je m'avançai vers celui-ci et une fois entrer je décidai de regarder l'équipe s'entraîner, pour voir leur niveau. La base de donné était apparemment correct, car à part le capitaine, les autres membres de l'équipe n'était pas franchement doué. Voire catastrophique.

Je comprenais pourquoi Davy avait accepté avec autant d'empressement. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de boulot pour en faire une équipe digne de ce nom.

Je finis par m'avancer, si Davy Jones me remarqua tout de suite, les joueurs ne devaient pas être très attentifs car personne ne réagit. Je jetais un coup d'œil au chef impérial qui me répondit en soupirant.

Je finis par me raclé la gorge pour essayer d'attirer l'attention des personnes présente, toute l'équipe se retourna vers moi en sursautant. Je levai les yeux aux ciels, vraiment que faisaient ces joueurs au 5eme secteur? Davy s'approcha de moi.

\- Ils ne sont pas au courant. me murmura t-il

Ainsi donc le reste de cette équipe ne savais pas qui j'étais, intéressant de voir comment ils traitaient une personne qu'ils ne croient pas au 5eme secteur.

\- Que faites-vous? finit par demander celui que je pensais être le gardien de but

\- Vous n'avez aucune chance contre Raimon. répondis je en les regardant dans les yeux pour leur faire comprendre que j'étais bien sérieuse

\- Pardon! s'étrangla un des joueurs

Le gardien tenta de s'approcher de moi, mais je me déplacer vers leur capitaine.

\- Vous auriez un problème avec la vérité? continuai je de les provoquer

Et je réussis, le gardien se jeta sur moi. Je le laissai me rejoindre avant de me penchai vers ma droite, pris dans son élan, le pauvre joueur alla s'écraser contre le poteau de son but.

Je lui fis un grand sourire, puis je me retournai vers les autres qui me regarder avec des yeux aussi grand que des soucoupes. J'éclatai de rire pendant que la Baie des Pirates se demandaient qui j'étais pour être aussi impertinente.

Davy finit par agrippait mon épaule pour me calmer, je repris mon sérieux et les regarder quelques minutes.

\- Bon, on va reprendre votre entraînement. ordonnai je

\- Mais t'es qui? demanda un autre des joueurs de l'équipe l'air totalement perdu

\- Moi, je suis la sentinelle du 5eme secteur. leur dis je en souriant à moitié

L'équipe de la Baie des pirates regarda son capitaine qui hocha la tête, les joueurs se retournèrent vers moi avec un mélange de surprise et d'effroi.

\- Donc je disais? Ah oui, Davy tu vas t'occuper du gardien moi, je prends le reste de ton équipe. organisai je en leur indiquant le but

Une fois que j'eu donnai différent exercices à l'équipe, je me retournai pour voir où en était l'entraînement du goal. Celui-ci avait plutôt de bon réflexes, mais il avait des problèmes pour arrêter les tires, je me dirigée vers eux.

\- Utilise ton esprit guerrier. dis je après les avoir regarder encore un instant

Le capitaine hocha la tête, mais je voyais bien qu'il se demandait comment l'autre impérial s'en sortirait. Je les laissai tranquilles pour revenir vers mon groupe de joueurs. Après quelques minutes d'observation, je conclus qu'on devait tout reprendre du début.

\- Ok, on va reprendre les bases: les passes. annonçai je en soupirant

Je restai là pendant plusieurs heures, remarquant quelques progrès, puis je finis par comprendre, c'était comme une veille machine, il faut lui laisser le temps de se remettre en route. Bon finalement tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au deux autre. Davy continuait de tirer avec son esprit guerrier, mais le gardien avait bien du mal à juste ralentir le ballon.  
J'avais une semaine pour reformer toute une équipe.


	8. Chapitre 8: Finale particulière

_PDV: Minami_

On était arrivé au jour du match des Raimon contre la Baie des Pirates et j'étais plutôt satisfaite des résultats de l'équipe impérial. Je quittai les vestiaires où je me suis changée e rejoignis l'équipe rebelle qui attendait pour rentrer sur le terrain. Certain me regarder discrètement, d'autres avaient moins de gène et me fixaient, je remarquais deux nouveaux joueurs qui n'étaient pas là avant le match.

Arion m'avait dit qu'ils s'appelaient Hugues et Sunsuke, ces deux là me rappelaient quelque chose, et je finis par m'en souvenir quand je remarquai qu'ils avaient l'air plus à l'aise avec les anciens joueurs de l'équipe que les nouveaux, Hugues et Sunsuke étaient des anciens joueurs de l'équipe réserve, de ceux qui avaient quitté l'équipe après le duel contre, au plutôt le massacre, Victor.

Même si j'avais saisi qu'ils seraient remplaçant, j'aurais préféré que l'équipe reste comme elle était, ça aurait pu simplifier la tache de la Baie des Pirates. En même temps, si l'équipe impérial gagnait, ça signifiait aussi que moi je ne jouerai pas. Finalement je me fichai un peu du résultat, tant que le match soit amusant à regarder.

\- Allons-y, ordonna le coach Evans

Et toute l'équipe se mit en marche dans un même mouvement, mais au lieu d'accompagner le reste de l'équipe pour nous entraîner, je m'avançai vers la Baie des Pirates pour donner des conseils de dernière minutes aux joueurs. Après les avoir regarder, je me retournai vers le goal et mon chef impérial.

\- Comment ça se fait qu tu es une équipe pareille ? lui demandai je

Il me regarda en haussant les sourcils. J'avais dit une bêtise ?

\- Je te rappelles que c'est parce que tu devais les former, mais que tu n'as pas voulu, qu'ils sont dans cette équipe, soupira t-il

\- Ah, c'était donc eux, dis je après mettre souvenu de quoi et de qui il parlait

* * *

 _PDV: Arion_

Minami était partie avec l'équipe adverse et semblait nous avoir totalement oublié (même si on étaient habitué -_-'). On commença à s'échauffer.

\- Dans cette équipe le plus dangereux reste le capitaine, nous rappela Victor pour la centième fois

\- Je m'inquiète de ce que Minami a put leur dire, dit Eugène en la regardant et en ignorant l'attaquant

\- Le coach a dit que cette équipe n'était apparemment pas très forte, et même en une semaine, on ne peut pas en faire des champions du monde, il n'y a aucune raisons de nous inquiéter, lançai je avec un sourire

\- Tu es toujours autant optimiste ? demanda Riccardo en passant la balle à Wanli

\- Oui, répondit J-P à ma place et en rigolant

L'arbitre appela Riccardo et le capitaine adverse pour le coup d'envoi. J'observai celui avec lequel Minami avait parlé et dont Victor nous avait dit qu'il était chef impérial. Au même moment la sentinelle du 5eme secteur revint vers nous en regardant le ciel. Elle continua d'avancer et manqua de peu de se prendre le banc des remplaçants, mais au dernier instant elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Elle s'assit et sortit son livre tout en continuant de nous ignorer.

Victor semblait être le seul qui n'était pas choqué par ce que venait de faire la sentinelle du 5ème secteur, quand je lui demandai pourquoi il ne réagissait pas, il me regarda avant de dire "l'habitude". Apparemment le fait que la sentinelle du 5ème secteur était capable de se rattraper et d'éviter des obstacles sans les regarder était naturel pour tous les impériaux qui l'avaient côtoyée. Bizarre.

On se mit en place pour la finale, étrangement la Baie des Pirates avait l'air très calme, comme si elle était sûre de gagner, étonnant vu que cette équipe n'est pas sensée être forte. Encore bizarre. Je jetai un petit coup d'œil à Victor, il ne cessait de regarder l'autre équipe et avait un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension sur le visage. Très bizarre.

L'arbitre siffla le coup d'envoi du match, le capitaine avait le ballon et remontait le terrain sans avoir l'air de se soucier des joueurs de l'équipe. Je m'avançai, accompagné de Riccardo, pour l'arrêter, mais le chef impérial sauta des les airs à une hauteur impressionnante et fit une passe très rapide vers un milieu de terrain.

Trop rapide, le ballon allait sortir en touche, sauf qu'au dernier instant, le joueur la contrôla et refis une passe avec la même précision que son capitaine. Chaque passe était coordonnée avec précision et nous n'arrivions pas à les arrêter, jusqu'à ce que Victor arrive pour nous aider. Il lutta quelques secondes avec le joueur adverse avant de réussir à lui prendre le ballon.

L'ancien impérial eut à peine le temps de se retourner et de faire trois pas en direction des buts adverses que l'un des joueurs que Minami était allée voir se plaça devant lui, il prit le ballon à Victor et le passa à un des attaquants. Soudainement il fut entouré d'eau, l'attaquant tira dans le ballon, qui parti vers les buts accompagné de poissons volants. Samguk essaya de l'arrêtait mais ne réussit pas à stopper la balle, elle finit au fond des filets.

Riccardo et moi jetâmes un regard à Victor, celui-ci fixait le banc de touche avec un air encore plus surpris que quand l'impérial lui avait piqué le ballon, pourtant il était déjà très surpris. Dans un même mouvement, le capitaine et moi nous retournâmes pour voir ce qui l'étonnait et on fut aussi ébahi que lui. La sentinelle du 5ème secteur dormait, enfin c'est ce qui nous semblait, ou alors elle était soudainement très intéressait par le sol. C'était possible. Non ?

* * *

 _PDV: Minami_

Victor avait réussi à prendre le ballon à William Kidd, mais je suis certaine qu'il ne le garderait pas très longtemps. Au moment où les autres impériaux aller le rejoindre, je ressentis une très forte douleur à la tête, instinctivement je portai la main et appuyai sur mes tempes ce qui renforça la douleur. Je me mis à voir des choses étrange, et qui ne devait surement pas se dérouler sur le terrain.

Je relevai la tête pour apprendre que le terrain de foot avait disparu. Ok, là il avait un problème et un gros. Je me trouvai dans une ville que je ne connaissais pas, même si elle me disait vaguement quelque chose. Je me baladai un peu dans les rues, en demandant aux personnes que je croisai où j'étais mais à chaque fois on m'ignorait.

Je finis par perdre ma patience au bout d'environ 3 minutes (oui je sais, je suis très patiente) et attrapai l'épaule d'une femme qui passait. Ou plutôt tentai car ma main passa totalement à travers de son corps. Je refis l'expérience plusieurs fois pour m'en assurer, puis je finis par admettre l'évidence. On ne me voyait pas et on ne m'entendait pas.

Je me promenai un long moment dans les rues de cette ville, alors qu'elle m'était totalement inconnue. J'en avais complètement oubliée le match des Raimon contre la Baie des Pirates pour découvrir toute les ruelles, toutes les avenues possible et imaginable. Alors que je passai devant une boutique qui vendait des fruit (j'en avais même vu des multicolores) j'entendis un cri.

Je me précipitai vers l'origine de la voix et je remarquai que seul deux personnes se trouvaient dans la rue où je venais de rentrer. Et étrangement les deux personnes me rappelaient quelques chose. La première avait les cheveux blanc et une coiffure très bizarre, il avait les yeux noir. Pas la pupille mais le contour, la pupille était marron et l'iris rouge.

Mais la deuxième personne captiva rapidement mon regard. Elle me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, à différence près la jeune fille avait les cheveux bruns. Je me sentis comme si vous vous retrouvez face à votre double, mais je me détournai des détails physique quand je compris pourquoi et qui avait crié.

La jeune fille qui me ressemblait, se défendait face au garçon, mais aucun des deux ne se touchaient, comme s'ils pouvaient se toucher par la pensée. Alors que la fille semblait prendre l'avantage (mais je n'étais pas sûre, vu qu'ils restaient immobiles) elle s'écroula telle une poupée qu'on aurai lâcher. Au même instant une vive lueur me força à fermer les yeux.

Quand je pus enfin les rouvrir, je n'étais plus d'en la rue, mais dans une salle. Ma double brune était présente et n'avait pas l'air très contente. Une personne était assise sur un siège, un quadragénaire avec les cheveux marrons/violet, à certain endroit il me paraissait gris. Je demandai ce qui se passer quand ma douleur à la tête revient encore plus forte que la première fois.


	9. Chapitre 9: L'équipe impérial

**Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais j'étais en vacances au ski.** **Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir poster plus tôt, mais j'étais en vacances au ski.**

* * *

 _PDV: Riccardo_

C'était la mi-temps, Arion avait enfin réussi le Sprint Tourbillon et toute l'équipe revenait vers le banc de touche. Minami dormait toujours, mais je n'avais pas l'impression que ça allait duré encore longtemps, vu comment Victor la regardait avec des airs de vengeance. En même temps il était persuadé que la joueuse avait entraîné l'équipe adverse. Il s'approcha de la sentinelle du 5ème secteur et commença par la secouer. L'équipe de la Baie des Pirates, qui nous menait 3-1, observait Victor avec un petit sourire.

\- Minami ? appela Victor d'une voix légèrement inquiète après plusieurs secondes.

Je me retournai et je vis Victor continuait à secouer la jeune fille avec encore plus de vigueur qu'avant. Minami gardait les yeux fermés, mais en m'approchant je vis qu'elle pleurait. Pourtant l'ancien impérial avait beau tenter de la réveiller, la sentinelle restait inconsciente. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'autre équipe était venu nous aider.

On avait allongé Minami par terre et on attendait que le joueur de la Baie des Pirates revienne accompagné d'un médecin, quand Minami se mit à trembler, juste les mains, mais chacun de nous se tendit un peu plus. L'arbitre avait décidé que tant que des médecins ne l'avaient pas pris en charge, le match ne reprendrait pas. Étrangement au lieu de nous réjouir du fait qu'elle ne pourrait pas nous causer des ennuis, toute l'équipe attendait avec inquiétude.

Après plusieurs minutes, le joueur de la Baie des Pirates revient, malheureusement aucun médecin ne pouvait venir immédiatement. Il fallait attendre. Le coach Evans avait appelé les rebelles, même si aucun d'entre nous n'avait compris pourquoi, qui nous demandèrent de les tenir au courant de la suite des événements.

Minami continuait de pleurer. Soudain elle ouvrit les yeux. La sentinelle du 5ème secteur regardait le ciel, pourtant elle ne le regardait pas vraiment. Il fallut beaucoup de temps à Minami pour revenir à la réalité. Cependant quand elle prit conscience de se qui se passait, elle se leva et commença à prendre ses affaires.

\- Tu fais quoi ? demanda Victor les sourcils froncés.

\- Il faut que je lui dise, murmura la sentinelle en ignorant la question de l'ancien impérial.

Sauf si elle y répondait et que c'est nous qui n'avions rien compris ? Dans tous les cas Minami était bien décidée à partir, et le capitaine de la Baie des Pirates dut insister pour que la sentinelle accepte qu'un des remplaçants impériaux la raccompagne. Le temps que les deux joueurs du 5ème secteur sorte du stade, la Baie des Pirates commençaient déjà à reprendre leur place sur le terrain. Le chef impérial s'approcha de Victor.

\- Elle nous a bien entraîné, entendis-je.

Victor hocha la tête et le regarda partir. Il ne fallait pas se faire de soucis pour la sentinelle, elle irait bien. Victor se retourna vers nous avec un sourire.

\- Bon on va le gagner ce match ? demanda t-il en nous indiquant l'autre équipe.

\- Attendez, on va faire des changements ! nous arrêta le coach.

Chacun de nous le regarda. Quel changement le coach allait-il faire ?

\- Arion dans les buts, continua M. Evans.

Tous les joueurs se jetèrent un regard. Arion dans les buts ? Ok, j'avais loupé un épisode là.

\- Gabi tu prends son poste et Samguk prend le champ gauche, expliqua le coach sans se soucier de notre incompréhension.

\- Mais coach, Arion n'a pas d'expérience au poste de gardien ! m'exclamai je avec colère.

\- On va se prendre plein de but ! Sans vouloir être méchant, m'approuva Eugène.

\- Faisons ce que le coach dit, nous coupa Samguk.

Notre gardien demanda un maillot à Skie, et Arion et Samguk allèrent se changer. Gabi finit par hausser les épaules.

\- Bon, ben de toute façon on n'a pas le choix, dit-il avant de se mettre en place sur le terrain.

Une fois Arion et Samguk changés, chacun se mit mit à son poste. Le capitaine adverse regarda Arion dans les buts avant de lever les yeux au ciel. J'avoue que j'étais un peu d'accord avec lui, franchement le coach pouvait savoir ce qu'il faisait, mais il pourrait nous l'expliquer quand même ! Le seul que le changement me gênait pas était Victor, même si rien ne le gênait, c'était quand même étrange, sauf s'il était au courant de ce que le coach faisait.

Bon maintenant il faut que je me concentre, le match allait reprendre. L'arbitre siffla le coup d'envoi de la deuxième mi-temps de la finale des qualifications et nous avions la balle. Michael me fit la passe et j'évitai un tacle d'un défenseur adverse. Face à un deuxième joueur, je dus utiliser ma super-technique Passage Presto pour le passer. Le ballon circula plus facilement que lors de la première partie du match, Raimon reprenait le contrôle de la finale.

Au bout d'un moment le chef impérial se retourna vers son équipe.

\- Vous êtes des impériaux, alors faîtes appel à votre orgueil d'impérial ! s'énerva t-il en regardant un des attaquants.

Celui que l'autre capitaine regardait le fixa un instant, en ayant l'air de ne rien comprendre, avant de hocher la tête. Il courut vers Adé, qui avait le ballon, et le lui piqua très facilement, comme Minami l'avait fait avec Victor. Oui aucun doute, la sentinelle du 5ème secteur les avait bien entraîné. L'attaquant s'arrêta et invoqua son esprit guerrier : Supersprato Guerrier Hypersonique.

Il n'y avait plus personne entre l'impérial et Arion, plus personne entre un esprit guerrier et un joueur inexpérimenté. Il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance qu'Arion arrête le tir de l'attaquant, Nemo? si je me souvenais bien. L'impérial s'élança et tira dans la balle avec beaucoup de puissance. La chance pour que notre "gardien" arrête le tir était proche de zéro. Je vis Arion hésiter.

\- Ai confiance, tu dois protéger le football ! s'écria Victor, à l'autre bout du terrain.

Arion hocha la tête et serra les poings, à l'instant où le ballon allait entrer dans les buts, le gardien improvisé stoppa sa course en levant la jambe. Simultanément un esprit guerrier aux ailes rouge sortit de son corps. Arion renvoya le ballon en touche, mais il avait empêché un but. Je regardai Victor qui souriait comme s'il avait toujours su comment ça allait se passer.

\- Coach, je pense que je peux reprendre ma place maintenant ? demanda Samguk en souriant.

\- Oui, bien sûr, approuva Marc Evans en hochant la tête.

Après un deuxième échange entre Samguk et Arion, le match repartit, mais toute l'équipe était remotivée par l'apparition d'un autre esprit guerrier. Nous en avions donc trois: le mien ; Maestro Virtuoso, celui de Victor ; Lancelot le Spadassin Héroïque, plus celui d'Arion ; Pégase l'Étalon Ailé. La Baie des Pirates fit une touche longue, qui nous surpris tous.

Heureusement Gabi intercepta la balle et fit une passe à Eugène. Immédiatement un joueur adverse lui bloqua le passage, Eugène ferma les yeux. D'un seul coup, il se mit dans une position que je reconnus aussitôt, l'impérial lui ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait lui arriver. Eugène avait décidé d'utiliser sa super-technique Dragster, il passa sans aucun problème le joueur adverse.

Eugène envoya ensuite le ballon dans les pieds de Victor qui se servit de la Lame des Ténèbres pour marquer un but. 3-2 pour la Baie des Pirates. On pouvait encore remonter, surtout que maintenant Arion aussi avait un esprit guerrier. Le chef impérial regardait le tableau de score sans avoir l'air d'y croire.

La finale reprit, Gabi me fit la passe. Je tirai avec ma technique personnelle : Tir Fortissimo. Le ballon finit au fond des filets ce qui nous permit de revenir à égalité. Le capitaine adverse devait ressentir de l'incompréhension et de la colère, car ses deux émotions se reflétaient sur son visage. Il nous restait pas beaucoup de temps avant la fin du match, mais il nous restait qu'un seul but à marquer et nous prenions l'avantage.

Dès le coup d'envoi le capitaine envoya la balle à Nemo. L'attaquant sortit de nouveau son esprit guerrier Supersprato guerrier hypersonique ; je me retournai vers Samguk. Il regardait le ballon, déterminé à l'arrêter. Il sauta et se mit à faire des saut périlleux, avant de frapper le sol. De grand colonnes de roches sortirent de terre. Le ballon vient s'arrêter sur le mur. Samguk venait d'inventer une nouvelle super-technique.

La balle me revient et je la passai à Arion, la capitaine de la Baie des Pirates s'avança et sortit son esprit guerrier : Poséidon dieu des Sept Mers, Arion fit de même avec Pégase l'Étalon Ailé. On allait assister à un duel d'esprit guerrier, je me demande qui allait gagner ? L'humain ailé (il fallait dire que l'esprit guerrier d'Arion était difficile à décrire) donna un coup de poing à l'autre esprit qui disparut.

Aussitôt Nemo bloqua le passage d'Arion avec Supersprato le guerrier hypersonique, mais Arion continua sa course et passa l'impérial sans le moindre problème. Arion envoya le ballon en l'air, mais il n'y avait personne. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais, car J-P l'attrapa et marqua avec l'Attaque Ressort. A peine le ballon avait-il touché le filet que l'arbitre siffla la fin de la rencontre.

La rébellion avait gagné. Raimon avait gagné. Raimon était qualifié pour la Route du Sacre. Alors que toute l'équipe sautait de joie, la Baie des Pirates perdit toute couleur. Victor et moi, on s'approcha.

\- Il y a un problème Davy ? demanda Victor au chef impérial.

\- On a perdu, murmura l'autre capitaine.

\- Et alors ? s'étonna l'ancien impérial. C'est pas la première fois.

\- Justement, maintenant c'est le Sanctuaire, dit Davy sans élever la voix.

Seul Victor et moi écoutions le capitaine de la Baie des Pirates, avec son équipe bien sûr. Mais en entendant ses mots Victor devient aussi blanc que Davy. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car trois personnes venaient de rentrer sur le terrain. Le remplaçant de la Baie des Pirates regarda le tableau des scores quelques secondes avant de soupirer, il rejoignit son équipe.

Les deux autres personnes s'étaient arrêtés entre nous et la Baie des Pirates. Je ne voyais pas leurs traits à cause du soleil.

\- Allez-y, dit une voix de fille que nous connaissions tous.

Minami fit signe à l'autre équipe de suivre la personne qui l'accompagnait. La Baie des Pirates s'avança à la suite de l'adulte, au moment où le capitaine adverse passa à côté de la sentinelle, le premier se pencha vers la seconde. Après avoir entendu ce que lui dit le chef impérial, Minami hocha la tête.

Une fois tout le monde parti Victor se retourna vers Minami avec le même air de vengeance qu'à la fin de la première mi-temps, la seule différence c'est que cette fois Minami ne dormait pas. Elle semblait d'ailleurs aller très bien.

\- Tu étais obligée de les envoyer là-bas ?! s'énerva Victor.

La seule réponse de la sentinelle fut de haussait les épaules.

\- Tu n'y es jamais allée ? continua l'attaquant en serrant les poings.

Minami releva la tête d'un seul coup et je dus me retenir de reculer tant son regard était effrayant. Les cris de Victor avait attiré toute l'équipe qui formait maintenant un cercle autour des deux joueurs.

\- Tu crois que c'est pourquoi que je l'ai entraîné ? J'y suis restée 4 ans, alors que toi tu n'y es même pas resté 1 mois ! hurla t-elle.

D'un seul coup Minami se retourna et commença à partir. Elle s'arrêta au niveau du coach Evans, puis repartit une fois que celui-ci eu hocher la tête.


	10. Chapitre 10: Vengeance

_PDV: Minami_

J'étais rentrée à la base du 5ème secteur en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Victor. Ce n'était pas vrai que ça m'amusait d'envoyer des impériaux au Sanctuaire, surtout que la plupart ne le méritait pas. Même si je n'y avais pas que des mauvais souvenirs, ce n'étais l'un de mes endroits préféré. Je montai dans ma chambre (Oui, je vivais dans les bâtiments du 5ème secteur) en réfléchissant à un moyen de me venger de Victor.

J'entendis plusieurs voix, au-dessus de moi, dans la salle de réunion. Apparemment la cérémonie de la Route du Sacre commençait à prendre forme, forte heureusement d'ailleurs vu qu'elle avait lieu dans trois jours. Je descendis et rejoignis mon père, l'empereur Sacré, Austin et une des équipe du 5ème secteur.

\- Est-ce que mon équipe participera à la cérémonie ? demandai je en m'asseyant.

\- Non, vous ne jouerez peut-être même pas, me répondit Austin sans me regarder.

\- Quoi ?! C'est une blague ? m'écriai-je.

\- Il ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire que vous jouiez, vu qu'on a d'autres équipes qui peuvent le faire et que le chef a dit de ne pas vous faire remarquer, si on ne pas l'éviter vous jouerez, me calma mon père qui savez bien que je pouvais m'emporter très facilement.

Mon équipe ne jouera pas ? Fors bien, je pourrai me consacrer à mes autres activités. Ou m'occuper de mon rôle de sentinelle et d'impériale.

\- Bon, s'il n'y a rien d'autre à me dire je m'en vais, commençai-je en me levant pour partir.

\- Tu iras donc à la cérémonie avec les Raimons, m'informa Austin alors que je passai la porte.

Ma seule réponse fut un vague marmonnement pour acquiescer, je sentais les regards des personnes présentes sur moi. Je décidai d'aller voir à la Royal s'ils avaient un problème, et aussi vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas découvert de nouvelles choses qui pourrait gêner le 5ème secteur.

Après être arrivée au collège Raimon je me dirigeai vers le local du club de football, pour leur annoncer la date de la cérémonie d'ouverture de la Route de Sacre. Quand j'entrai dans la salle de réunion toute l'équipe était regroupée en cercle, seul Victor et Riccardo se retournèrent vers moi. Comme personne ne semblait vouloir me dire ce qui se passait je dus m'avancer jusqu'au centre du regroupement pour comprendre enfin ce qui se passait.

Le club avait apparemment accueillit un nouveau joueur. Un garçon se tenait debout au milieu des autres. Il avait des cheveux bleus mi-long et des yeux dorés.

\- Ah tiens Minami, tu arrives à temps, je te présente le nouveau joueur: Aitor Cazador, commença le coach.

\- Génial, je m'en fiche. La cérémonie d'ouverture aura lieu dans trois jours, répondis-je avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Je me retournai vers le reste de l'équipe qui s'écartèrent pour me lasser passer. Je m'adossai contre le mur le plus loin possible des autres joueurs, mais assez près pour continuer de les entendre. Les Raimons semblaient se disputer avec le coach sur une histoire de test pas fait. Je réfléchissais à la façon dont j'allais me venger de Victor, quand j'eus enfin mon idée.

Papa n'aurait peut-être pas dut me parler de l'équipe Inazuma Japon, dont un certain petit blagueur au cheveux bleu et au yeux oranges...

PDV: Victor

J'avoue que j'étais surpris de voir Minami aujourd'hui, je ne pensai pas la revoir avant plusieurs jours après ce qui s'était passé lors du match contre la Baie des Pirates. Je compris mieux la raison de sa venue quand elle parla, c'est juste l'empereur Sacré qui lui avait demandé de venir. La seule chose qui m'inquiétai c'est qu'au lieu de partir, la sentinelle restait là, à attendre.

D'un seul coup elle se releva avec un petit sourire en nous regardant, Riccardo et moi. Je ne savais à quoi elle avait pensé, mais ce sourire ne promettait rien de bon, Minami me fit au revoir de la main et partit. Riccardo se retourna vers moi avec un regard interrogateur, mais comme je ne pouvais pas répondre à sa question muette, je haussai les épaules.

De toute façon, je n'avais rien fais de mal, sauf si on compte ce que je lui ai dit après le match, ou que quelqu'un lui ai raconté ce que je voulais faire à la mi-temps, à moins qu'elle ne m'en veuille toujours de la dernière fois, où j'étais entré dans sa chambre pour chercher sa bouteille de colorant. Mais c'est vrai on ne pouvait pas avoir les cheveux blanc de nature ! Ou encore la fois où j'étais tombé sur elle et que ma tête avait fini près...

Il fallait peut-être que j'arrête de penser à ça ou je vais finir parano. En même temps, vu comment la dernière fois elle s'était vengée, je pense que j'avais le droit de m'inquiéter. Elle m'avait fait faire 2 349 pompes sans aucune pause, elle avait même eu le culot de me proposer de recommencer, mais sur un doigt... Vous n'imaginez pas le calvaire.

\- Victor, ça va ? me demanda Riccardo de manière à ce que je soit le seul à l'entendre.

Je sursautai, je ne l'avais pas entendus approcher. Le capitaine me regardait avec inquiétude, je le rassurai d'un petit hochement de tête. Il continua de me fixer un petit moment avant de hausser les épaules. Les autres commençaient à prendre leurs affaires pour aller se changer et de débuter l'entraînement. Apparemment ma réflexion avait prit de plus de temps que ce qui m'avais semblé.

Après avoir rattrapé les autres, on put commencer l'entraînement. Vers la moitié Minami revient, elle s'assit sur le banc à côté de Jade. Étrangement elle continuait de me fixer, ce qui renforça mon inquiétude. C'était sûr que j'avais quelques choses qui ne lui plaisait pas et la sentinelle allait se venger. Au moins cette fois elle ne pourra pas me faire des pompes, vu que j'avais quitté le 5ème secteur.

Mais la sentinelle pouvait se montrer très imaginative, d'ailleurs en tant que sentinelle elle ne devrait pas être aller au Sanctuaire, vu que la sentinelle est formée par l'empereur Sacré. Mais peut-être qu'elle a était obligée parce que c'est son père (oui je suis au courant et je n'ai rien dit au reste de l'équipe, je sais), sauf que dans tous les cas elle devrait approuver les méthodes du 5ème secteur.

Comme j'avais pour la vingtième fois loupé la balle, que Riccardo commençait à s'énerver contre moi et que personne ne semblait très concentré, le coach Evans déclara la pause.

PDV: Minami

Le coach Evans déclara un moment de repos, je pouvais mettre en marche ma première partie de mon plan pour me venger de Victor. Je savais, grâce aux heures que j'avais passé à observer cette équipe, que Victor venait toujours boire en dernier. Pendant que personne ne regardait, je pris une gourde d'eau et la glissai dans mon sac.

Au moment au Victor approchait du banc de touche, je laissais tomber, presque par accident, ma bouteille piégée par terre.

\- Il manque une bouteille, fit remarquer Rosie quand Victor lui en demanda une.

\- Mais non, elle est juste tombée du banc, la contredit Jade en ramassant ma bouteille.

Elle la tendit à Victor ; je fis semblant de me plonger un peu plus dans mon livre, qui parlait d'une fille devenue amnésique. Victor commença à boire un peu...avant de tout recracher.

\- Minami ! commença t-il en me jetant un regard noir.

\- Oui, tu as un problème ? demandai-je calmement, comme si je ne savais pas.

\- Comment as-tu oser faire ça ?! continua t-il.

Alors que j'allais éclater de rire, deux personnes s'approchèrent, me coupant dans mon élan.

\- Elle n'a rien fait, elle était à côté de moi et elle lisait, commença Jade.

\- Si tu as un problème avec les gourdes, ce n'est pas Minami, vu que c'est moi qui les ai remplies, termina Skie.

Je retiens d'éclater de rire, mais je laissais quand même passer un petit soupir. Victor me regarda avec tellement de haine, que si les regards pouvaient tuer je serais morte sur place. Heureusement, les deux manageuses finirent par le convaincre que je n'avais rien fait, ce qui n'était pas vrai, mais bon ce n'est pas très grave qu'ils l'ignorent tous.

A la fin de l'entraînement, le nouveau,qui avait peu joué, mais quand il était sur le terrain, il était relativement violent, chose qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Gabi, me stoppa en m'attrapant le coude.

\- Je t'ai vu faire l'échange de bouteille, commença t-il.

\- Et alors ? lui demandai-je froidement, en essayant de lui comprendre qu'il ferait lieux de me lâcher le bras.

Quand je vis qu'il ne réagissait pas, je commençai à me demander si les joueurs de Raimon lui avait dit qui j'étais. Sûrement pas vu qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas.

\- Tu sais qui je suis et ce qu'est le 5ème secteur ? demandai je les sourcils en l'air.

\- T'es une joueuse de Raimon et je ne connais pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Alors revient me voir quand tu sauras, répliquai je légèrement ennuyée et surtout agacée. 

Je me dégageai de sa prise, tout en continuant de réfléchir à la réalisation de la suite du plan de la vengeance contre Victor. Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais du me parler du Sanctuaire, et il allait le comprendre.

* * *

 **Non je n'ai pas oublié la crise de Minami pendant la matche contre la Baie des Pirates. Vous aurez l'explication beaucoup plus tard quand on sera à la parti Chrono Stone.**


	11. Chapitre 11: La cérémonie

_PDV: Minami_

Victor avait passé les trois derniers jours à surveiller ce que je faisais plus ou moins bien (+ moins que plus) et ses affaires, mais malgré ça j'avais réussi certain de mes coups, comme celui ou il s'était retrouver coincé dans un placard, et que personne ne le trouva avant plusieurs heures, ou encore quand la fois où la douche des vestiaires était soudainement devenu très froide, au moment où il était, par hasard, dessous.

Aitor ne savait toujours pas très bien ce qu'était le 5ème secteur, mais avait décidé de coopérer. Je m'occupais de préparer les surprises et il me couvrait. Notre duo fonctionnait tellement bien, que après la dixième fois que Victor me criait dessus, j'avais entendu Arion lui demander pourquoi il s'en prenait toujours à moi quand quelques choses n'allait pas.

L'ancien impérial avait marmonné un truc qui devait ressembler à "je suis certain que c'est elle et je le prouverais", avant de sortir des vestiaires. Le lendemain à l'entraînement il avait était d'une humeur massacrante et le coach l'avait carrément sorti pour qu'il ailles se détendre ailleurs.

Aujourd'hui se déroulait la cérémonie d'ouverture de la route du Sacre, et Victor était très fatigué de mes petites vengeances à répétition. Donc il y avait de fortes chances qu'il passe tout le temps du trajet dans le bus à dormir. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Aitor pour vérifier s'il avait pris ce que je lui avais demander. Il leva le feutre noir, ok tout était prêt, il ne restait plus que Victor s'endorme, et le tour est joué.

Pendant le début du trajet tout le monde se levait, et chacun était impatient, pour différentes raisons. Vers la moitié du voyage Aitor se retourna vers moi, le pouce en l'air. Victor dormait, à moi d'entrer en piste. Je me levai et m'assis sur le siège juste à côté de Victor, personne ne prêtait attention à moi. Parfait. Aitor qui était devant, me passa le stylo.

Je regardai Victor une minute en cherchant ce que j'allais lui dessiner. On avait quand même prit un feutre qui s'effaçait, on était pas suicidaires non plus. Je débouchai le stylo et lui fit une belle moustache, puis je lui dessinais deux grands cercles autour des yeux. Ça lui donnait l'air d'être un clown, je pouffais de rire en en retournant à ma place, après avoir glissé le feutre dans le sac Adé, qui ne l'avais pas remarqué.

Je sens que j'allai bien m'amuser, quand le pauvre Victor allait se réveillé. J'avais dit à Aitor que cette petite vengeance serait la dernière, alors on n'avait aussi décider que j'allais lui dire que ces trois jours infernales étaient des cadeaux de ma part. Une fois arrivés au stade Zénith, où aurait lieu la cérémonie d'ouverture, Arion s'approcha de Victor pour le réveiller, tout en continuant de parler à J-P.

\- C'est quoi ça ! s'écria J-P en voyant le visage de Victor.

Arion se retourna vers l'attaquant et éclata de rire. Tout le reste de l'équipe approcha pour voir ce qui provoquer l'hilarité des deux sixièmes. Riccardo leva les yeux au ciel, Gabi secoua la tête d'un air affligé, pendant que certains cherchèrent qui était l'auteur de cette mauvaise blague, d'autres se se jetait pour se détourner, et surtout éviter de rire.

Arion se pencha pour réveiller ma cible, qui malgré le bruit autour de lui ne s'était pas tirer de son sommeil. Preuve que je l'avais vraiment épuiser, encore plus que le coup des pompes, c'est peu dire... Dans tous les cas Victor avait l'air totalement perdu, surtout que tout le monde c'était réuni autour de lui, ce qui ne l'aidait peut-être pas.

Voyant son air perdu, Jade prit pitié et lui passa un petit miroir de poche. Quand Victor vit son reflet, il tourna très doucement le visage vers moi. Attention 3...2...1...0.

\- Minami Blaze, de quel droit as-tu fais ça ?!

Au moment où j'allais répondre le coach Evans et Mlle Hills, qui était sortis, remontèrent dans le car, alertés par les rires et les cries de tous les joueurs. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la porte, juste à côté de moi.

\- Scotty, chuchota Mlle Hills en voyant le visage de ma pauvre victime.

Marc Evans pouffa de rire et secoua la tête.

\- Qui a fait ça ? demanda t-il en une tentative de ne pas rire à l'illusion de Mlle Hills, comme à ma blague.

Je levais la main, tranquillement sans me soucier du regard meurtrier de l'ancien impérial. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers moi, certain avec surprise, mais d'autres comme Aitor ou Riccardo sourirent d'un air entendu, le capitaine m'aurait-il vu ? Et il aurait rien dit ? Surprenant, mais bon on avait tous un côté obscur...

\- Toi.. commença Victor la voix étouffée par la colère, le doigt pointé sur moi.

\- Oh, ça va. Il s'efface, lançai je avec un petit geste de le main, le coupant dans son élan de colère.

Aitor éclata de rire, et Gabi secoua encore la tête, mais cette fois c'était plutôt de l'exaspération qui en ressortait. J'avais entendu Gabi accuser Aitor d'être un impérial. Vu que ce dernier ne l'avais pas démenti (ne sachant pas encore ce que c'était je ne lui en tenait pas rigueur) le défenseur au cheveux rose ne portait pas vraiment son coéquipier dans son cœur.

\- Victor va dans les vestiaires t'enlever le crayon du visage, Minami tu l'accompagnes et tu iras te changer, ordonna Mlle Hills.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et sortis, Victor me suivit, pendant que les autres partaient pour la cérémonie.

\- Tu t'y attendais, n'est ce pas ? demandai je sans le regarder.

\- Oui, évidemment que oui, avec toi comment faire autrement ? me confirma t-il en regardant droit devant lui.

On continua jusqu'à être arrivés devant mes vestiaires, au moment où j'allais entré, la main sur la poignée, il m'arrêta.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au Sanctuaire ? me demanda t-il cette fois en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- Lui, répondis je en entrant pour mettre fin aux questions.

PDV: Victor

Minami rentra dans les vestiaires avant que j'ai pu lui demander de qui elle parlait. Mais des choses était sûres, le Sanctuaire lui manquait, mais ce n'était pas pour le paysage, et elle n'aimait pas y envoyer des impériaux. La sentinelle cachait un truc est je découvrirai quoi.

Bon en attendant de trouver je ferais peut-être mieux d'aller nettoyer mon visage avant que la cérémonie commence. Au moins j'étais tranquille pour un moment, vu que Minami m'avait dit que c'était elle, normalement la sentinelle ne devrait plus s'amuser à mes dépens. Normalement. Si elle faisait bien comme d'habitude. Bon je vais peut-être me méfier encore quelques jours, on ne sait jamais, histoire d'être sûr.

Une fois que j'eus enlever le "maquillage" de Minami, je l'attendis devant la porte des vestiaires des filles. Quand elle sortit je remarquai qu'elle avait les yeux légèrement humides, comme si elle avait pleuré, même si aucune larme ne coulait maintenant. Finalement je n'allais peut-être pas l'interroger sur ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Je n'avais jamais vu la sentinelle pleurer, même quand elle se prenait mes super-techniques dans la tête (oui on s'entraînait ensemble avant).

\- On y va ? demanda t-elle en évitant de me jeter un regard.

Je hochai la tête et on se mit en route. Les Raimons nous attendaient à l'entrée du terrain. Riccardo se tenait au devant la file avec la pancarte de Raimon. Minami lui jeta un regard, un peu comme si la pauvre plaque allait disparaître si elle la fixait suffisamment longtemps. D'ailleurs si elle est capitaine de sa propre équipe, pourquoi la sentinelle était-elle avec nous ?

OK, il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de me poser des question sur cette fille. Arion nous fit signe et on prit place juste devant lui et derrière Samguk. La commentatrice commença à parler juste après que Minami et moi soyons en place.

\- Nous voici à l'ouverture de la Routa du Sacre : les équipes participantes seront :  
Celle du collège des Mers Lunaires,  
Le collège Alpin,  
Le collège Raimon..

Riccardo s'avança en entendant notre appel, l'équipe se rangea à côté du collège Alpin. Sur la droite vient se mettre l'équipe du collège du Mont Olympe, ensuite il eu le collège Universel et celui des Mirages. Le dernier à arriver fut Kirkwood. Une fois toute les équipes réunies, il y eu petit moment d'attente, le temps que l'empereur Sacré actuel arrive faire son discours.

Minami était partie dans une discussion avec un des joueurs de collège de droit, le Mont Olympe. Ce joueur devait être un impérial, parce que sinon jamais la sentinelle ne lui aurait jamais parler. Je savais par expérience que Minami se méfiait des inconnus, je me rappelai surtout la fois où elle avait giflé un adulte qui lui avait demander son chemin dans la rue, mais bon c'est du pareil au même avec elle.

Après la prise de parole d'Alex Zabel, d'ailleurs j'étais surpris que personne de l'équipe n'est remarqué la ressemblance entre lui et Minami, mais bon c'était pas grave. De toute façon cette équipe ne se posait quasiment jamais les bonnes questions, c'est comme pour le Sanctuaire personne ne m'a interroger dessus. C'est peut-être aussi dû au fait que je devais donner l'impression de vouloir tuer toute les personnes qui m'approchaient sur le moment.

On repartis dans les vestiaires où Minami battus les records de rapidité pour se changer, elle n'aimait vraiment pas la tenue de Raimon. Et étrangement personne ne dit rien. Je me demandai si c'est à cause de ce qu'elle m'a fait. Faudrait peut-être les prévenir que c'est juste une blague entre nous deux. Et que normalement ils ne risquaient rien. Sauf si elle jouait contre eux. Finalement je ne vais rien dire.

L'équipe reparti en direction du collège, d'ailleurs je n'avais jamais vu la sentinelle aller en cours, ni à Raimon, ni au 5ème secteur. Je la rattrapait pour lui poser la question. Elle me regarda d'un air surpris.

\- Mes cours, je les fait au 5ème secteur vu que normalement je n'intègres aucune équipe, donc aucun collège, me répondit-elle en souriant.

Donc j'avais tort elle faisait classe au 5ème secteur, dans un sens c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, elle ne nous causerait pas de problème. Bon il fallait dire qu'elle ne nous avait pas encore causé. C'est une question à lui poser, mais pas aujourd'hui, la sentinelle n'avait pas l'air ouverte à la discussion. Je crois que j'avais une expression similaire à la fin du match.

PDV: Gabi

Nous venions de commencer l'entraînement où devions, par équipe de deux, faire des matchs. Au moment où le coach allait envoyer le ballon à et Eugène et Michael, quand quelqu'un interrompu la course de la balle.

\- Jude ?! s'étonna en chœur Marc Evans et Mlle Hills.

\- Mr Sharp ?! s'exclamèrent les joueurs.

\- Que fais-tu là ? demanda le coach.

\- Je suis le nouvel assistant de l'équipe Raimon, s'expliqua t-il avec un sourire.

\- Sérieux, on va rejouer ensemble ? s'émerveilla notre coach

\- Vous adversaire vont devenir plus forts, et puis c'est un ordre de Hillman, nous informa notre deuxième et nouveau coach en haussant les épaules.

Après cette petite interruption, l'entraînement reprit son cour normal. Les match finirent sans aucun problème. Mais Aitor me paraissait un peu bizarre, de plus il était très proche de la sentinelle du 5ème secteur ce qui ne l'aidait pas à remonter mes opinions de lui.

A la fin des cours on se rendit tous au terrain d'entraînement habituel, mais au lieu de nous laisser nous échauffer comme d'habitude, le coach nous réunit avec un grand sourire.

\- Aujourd'hui, on va aller au terrain à côté de la rivière, nous annonça t-il en continuant de sourire.

\- Heu.. Pourquoi ? demanda Riccardo.

\- On va jouer un match amical contre l'équipe de l'Age d'Or, une équipe d'adultes, nous expliqua le coach Sharp.

\- Un match sans enjeu ? vérifia Wanli 

Les deux coach hochèrent la tête en même temps. On avait enfin l'occasion de jouer un match tranquille sans aucune pression, ça allait être génial !


	12. Chapitre 12: Le deuxième coach

_S'il vous plaît laissez des reviews parce que je commence à me demander si cette fic vaut la peine que je la continue. Donc s'il vous plaît reviews._

 _Je rappelle que Aitor ne sait pas que Minami est la sentinelle, donc une impériale. Bonne lecture._ ^_^

* * *

PDV: Gabi

On venait de finir la première mi-temps contre l'Age d'Or, on était pour l'instant à 0-0. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Minami ne jouait pas avec nous, elle ne faisait que lire. Je n'étais même pas sûr que la sentinelle est remarqué que c'est la pause. Le coach Sharp attira son regard quand il se leva du banc de touche. Minami nous regarda tour à tour, avant de se tourner vers le tableau des scores.

\- C'est la première fois que vous n'êtes pas menés à la fin de la première mi-temps, nous fit-elle remaquer.

Après réflexion, je dus admettre qu'elle avait raison. Que se soit contre la Baie des Pirates, contre la Royale Académie, ou une des autres équipes, pas une seule fois nous n'avions réussi à mener une équipe du début à la fin.

Minami n'attendit aucune réaction de notre part pour se replonger dans son livre. D'ailleurs c'est plus tôt l'inverse qui aurait été inquiétant, car la sentinelle ne se séparait jamais de son livre.

\- Est-ce que vous vous êtes amusés ? nous demanda le coach Evans en souriant.

\- Bien sur que oui ! répondit aussitôt Arion, des étoiles dans les yeux.

J'entendis Victor pousser un discret petit soupire d'exaspération, je me retiens de l'imiter. Arion était sympa, mais il était aussi légèrement trop naïf. Le match allait bientôt reprendre, les deux équipes se remirent en place. Dès le début Michael essaya de marquer avec le Serpent à Sonnette, mais le capitaine adverse se plaça devant le tir et l'arrêta avec sa super-technique Tourbillon Vivant.

Il la passa à un de ses joueur devant, mais Arion le bloqua et lui prit la balle. Peu de temps après une nouvelle fois l'Age d'Or avait le ballon, je m'avançai et prit une fois encore le ballon sans aucun problème. Alors que j'allai passer à Riccardo, Aitor me fonça dessus en me faisant tomber. Ce que les autres ne virent pas ce que le défenseur au cheveux bleus m'avait marché sur le pied volontairement.

Quand je me relevai, je vis que Minami, au lieu d'être dans son livre comme d'habitude, c'était levée et me regardait avec inquiétude. Dès qu'elle vit que je la voyais elle se rassit et reprit sa lecture. Aitor continuait d'avancer et quand Arion lui demanda la balle il continua sa route sans lui prêter attenetion. Ce gars avait vraiment un problème...

Il essaya de marquer, mais sa tentative finit par un échec. Le gardien envoya la balle à un des attaquants, qui passa Hugues et Shun avec la Danse d'Éole. Il passa la balle à 3 autres personnes qui se mirent en position pour une super-technique. Celle qui avait la balle et qui était derrière l'envoya au deux devant. La balle était entourer de... Manchot ? Que faisait des manchots ici ?

Les deux joueurs qui avait reçu le ballon tirèrent, le ballon partit vers le but avec beaucoup de puissance. Aitor se mit devant la balle. Il utilisa une super-technique qui s'appelle Filet de Chasse. Il arrêta le tir et l'envoya à Arion qui la passa à J-P. Le petit défenseur s'avança vers les buts et utilisa à son tour une super-technique : l'Attaque Ressort.

Il réussit à marquer, et l'arbitre siffla le coup de sifflet final. Raimon avait gagné contre une équipe adulte. Rosie nous montra la photo de J-P en train de marquer le but. La photo était très réussie et rendait un très bel effet. Je remarquai que Aitor partait, ce garçon était vraiment bizarre je commence même à me demander s'il ne serait pas un impérial, il y avait déjà Minami, mais on ne sait jamais.

PDV: Arion

Le lendemain du match, alors qu'on allait se rendre à la salle de réunion des Raimon, on croisa Aitor.

\- Tout va bien Aitor ? demandai-je.

\- Oui pourquoi ? me répondit-il, surpris de nous voir.

\- Je crois que tu as un problème avec Gabi, expliquai-je.

\- Il m'a dit que j'étais un.. Impérial ? commença t-il.

Gabi avait dit ça ?! Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dire des choses comme ça !

\- Mais c'est quoi un impéria l? interrogea Aitor se passant la main des ses cheveux, l'air perplexe.

\- Tu.. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Les impériaux sont des joueurs d'élite formés par le 5ème secteur, peu de personne arrive à leurs chevilles, répondit une voix derrière nous.

Je fis un bond de surprise en reconnaissant Minami, en même temps c'est vrai que seul Victor, et encore, peu en savoir autant sur le 5ème secteur et les impériaux.

\- Mais pourquoi a t-il une si mauvaise opinion d'eux ? continua Aitor.

Minami le regarda avant de secouer le tête.

\- Demande leur, répondit-elle en partant.

Aitor se retourna vers nous, je jetai un coup d'œil à J-P, puis me retournai vers le défenseur aux cheveux bleus.

\- Eh bien nous faisons la révolution contre le 5ème secteur, il pense sûrement que les impériaux veulent nous détruire, proposa J-P.

\- D'ailleurs Victor est un ancien impérial, maintenant il fait parti des nôtre, ajoutai je.

Aitor hocha la tête et nous partîmes pour l'entraînement.

* * *

PDV: Minami

On était en route pour le premier match de la route du Sacre et on allait jouer contre les Mer Lunaires. Ce que le reste de l'équipe ne savait pas c'est que leur ami Doug n'avait pas que quitter l'équipe, mais je n'avais rien dit, ce sera plus drôle de voir leur tête. On était arrivés, Arion et J-P s'émerveillaient devant le Roulib. Le train qui devait nous emmener au stade où nous devions jouer.

\- Je me demande dans quel stade on va jouer... commença Gabi.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ils ne le savaient pas ? Ça allait être vraiment drôle ce match !

\- Tu le sais ? m'interrogea Victor en se retournant vers moi.

Je lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule, qui signifiait que : oui je le savais et que non je ne le dirais pas. Victor me jeta un regard exaspéré avant de monter dans le train à la suite de Arion et de J-P. Je le suivis, ainsi que le reste de l'équipe. La moitié était encore debout quand les Mers Lunaires entrèrent stoppant net tous les mouvements de notre équipe pour les regarder.

Victor me regarda en haussant les sourcils. Il savait que le 5ème était au courant de tous les transfères, et que je m'occupais particulièrement de ceux de Raimon, donc celui de Doug. Je fis un petit sourire qui signifiait clairement que je m'en fichais de ce qu'il en pensait.

Je forçai les joueurs qui étaient encore debout à s'asseoir. Riccardo et les anciens de Raimon qui l'avait bien connu était en état de choc.

\- Depuis quand Doug fait parti des Mers Lunaires ? demanda Gabi en le fixant.

\- Depuis que ses parents ont demandé un transfert pour ce collège, répondis je avec toute l'amabilité dont j'étais capable (c'est à dire pas grand chose).

\- Tu le savais ! s'étrangla Riccardo.

\- Mais bien sûr, souris-je.

\- Comment ? demanda Aitor, curieux.

\- Par le 5ème secteur bien sûr, expliquai-je.

La seule réponse du défenseur fut un long regard qui disait "Euh..." pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- Après tout je suis pas la sentinelle pour rien, rajoutai-je pour lui faire comprendre.

Cette fois il eut l'air de saisir, parce qu'il me regarda avec l'air de se demander comment il avait fait pour ne pas comprendre avant. Heureusement, le reste de l'équipe était trop concentré sur Doug pour lui prêter attention. Aitor finit pas hausser les épaules et se retourna vers les autres, en attendant je sortis mon livre du jour.

Une fois que je fus changée, je retrouvai Victor que le coach semblait avoir désigné comme la personne qui devrait m'attendre à la sortie des vestiaires. On rejoignit le reste de l'équipe qui découvrait le stade dans lequel ils allaient jouer. Le stade Aérodrome, dont je connais la particularité et aussi qui était la seule personne de l'équipe à pouvoir la surmonter.

\- Ah quoi servent les grandes turbines ? demanda Adé.

\- C'est trop grand pour de l'air conditionné, constata Michael en les fixant.

\- On dirait des ventilateurs géants, observa Eugène.

Ah, si seulement ils savaient ce qui les attendait, ils ne seraient sûrement pas aussi calme.. En attendant l'autre équipe était au courant de ce qui allait se passer et de quand ça allait se passer, il y avait pourtant très peu de chance que ça leur serve à quelque chose. Les Raimons se mirent en place pour débuter la rencontre.

C'était à nous d'engager et Michael avait le ballon. Il s'avança quand toute l'équipe adverse se déplaça et dégagea tout le milieu de terrain. L'attaquant s'arrêta, Victor à ses côtés. Finalement Riccardo et Arion décidèrent de venir en attaque avec Michael et Victor, ce qui à mon avis n'était pas une bonne idée, mais bon ce n'est que mon avis.

Tous les joueurs des Mers Lunaires posèrent un genou à terre et les ventilateurs commencèrent à tourner. Pauvre Raimons, ils allaient être bien surpris. Une tornade se mit à poursuivre Michael, qui bientôt se fit emporter. Malgré moi je relevai un peu plus la tête pour vérifier s'il allait bien, comme l'attaquant se releva je replongeai dans mon livre, du moins en apparence.

Les Mers Lunaires reprirent le ballon, quand je remarquai le coach adverse faire un signe de tête à son gardien. Une nouvelle tornade ne devait pas tarder et il y avait de fortes chances que celle-ci n'empêche pas cette équipe de mener son attaque à son terme, vu que c'était mon père qui les contrôlait. Enfin j'allai pas me plaindre vu que le 5ème allait gagner.

Finalement ce n'est pas une, mais trois tornade qui apparurent devant la défense des Raimons. Adé et Eugène s'avancèrent pour essayer d'arrêter les attaquants des Mers Lunaires qui s'étaient réfugiés derrière les barrières de vents. Mais les tornades les empêchèrent de progresser et eut pour effet de les clouer sur place.

Les joueurs continuaient vers les buts, et quand enfin les rafales de vents retombèrent les Mers Lunaires étaient quasiment arrivées devant Samguk.


	13. Chapitre 13: L'hôpital

PDV: Jude Sharp

Aitor bloqua l'attaque de l'enfant avec le filet de chasse, mais au lieu de passer la balle à Gabi qui lui avait demandé il continua à avancer. Quelques minutes après un joueur adverse lui prit le ballon.

Les trois attaquants se firent passer par l'équipe Raimon ne réussit pas à intercepter la balle. Doug qui avait le ballon se retrouva tout seul devant les cages.

Quand il tira dans la balle avec une technique superbe, Tir Sonique, elle avança entourée d'une énergie bleue/verte. Samguk réagit avec le Mur de Gaïa et le ballon atterrit dans les pieds de Subaru.

Il la passa à Riccardo qui lança l'attaque, au même moment l'équipe des Mers Lunaires se rassemblèrent tous d'un seul côté. J'avais maintenant la certitude que l'équipe adverse connaissait à l'avance l'apparition et le déplacement des tornades.

\- Un vent qui t'envoies à l'opposé de la direction, peut aussi t'y emmener si bien le prends bien, commenta Minami.

Je la sépara du reste des Raimons remplaçant, ainsi je fus le seul à l'entendre. Je réfléchis à ce qu'elle avait dit. Un vent qui t'envoies à l'opposé de ta direction, ça c'est une tornade.

Mais je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par la prendre bien. Arion qui avait le ballon avança vers la partie du terrain délaissait pas les Mers Lunaires.

Alors je compris. C'était évident. Minami avait tout de suite trouver le moyen de jouer sans se préoccuper des tornades. Son idée d'utiliser pour attaquer était brillante. Il fallait juste que les joueurs sur le terrain devine à leur tour.

Moi, j'ai essayé de trouver le moyen de passer en évitant les tornades. Minami a essayé de passer avec les tornades. Elle avait trouvé avant moi.

Une tornade apparut sur le terrain en face d'Arion qui avait le ballon. Mais la sixième au lieu de faire demi-tour, continua sa cours et fonça dessus. Avait-il compris la même chose que Minami ?

Apparemment oui, vu qu'il utilisa sa super technique, Dribble Zéphyr. Grâce à ça il passa la tornade et se retrouva dans la surface des Mers Lunaires. Il avança et passa deux défenseurs.

Arion regarda autour de lui et vit Michael, il lui envoya le ballon. L'attaquant des Raimons utilisa sa super-technique Serpent à Sonnette. Jade crut que la balle allait entré, mais le gardien libèra son esprit guerrier: Goliath le Géant et arrêta le tir.

Avant que le gardien ait remis la balle en jeu, une nouvelle tornade se manifesta sur le terrain. Le gardien, au lieu de passer le ballon à un de ses joueurs, l'envoya au cœur des vents.

Les joueurs des Mers Lunaires se mirent en position autour de la tornade pour la protéger. Au moment où les Mers Lunaires allaient venir sur notre terrain, Riccardo pratiqua le Tacticien Céleste.

Malheureusement Wanli n'eut pas le temps d'aller là où lui demandait son capitaine. Mais finalement Gabi et Aitor réussirent à rejoindre le ballon. Il arriva dans les airs et un autre joueur des Mers Lunaires vint vers lui.

Au moment de sauter pour attraper la balle, Gabi et Aitor se rentrèrent dedans, ce qui permet au joueur adverse de prendre le ballon.

L'attaquant passa le ballon à Doug qui tira avec son Tir Sonique. Samguk essaya d'arrêter le tir, mais la tornade dévia la trajectoire et le ballon rentra dans les buts.

Aitor se dirigea vers Wanli et lui parla. Wanli avait l'air en colère, et il se planta devant Gabi, bizarre on dirait qu'ils étaient en train de se fâcher.

\- Il va commencer à m'énerver celui là, marmonna Minami en regardant Aitor.

Une fois Wanli partit, Riccardo alla calmer Gabi.

\- Gabi doit prendre un peu de distance, murmura Mark.

Bon, il avait trouvé une solution pour le défenseur aux cheveux roses. Mais pour Aitor, c'était plus compliqué, je pensai que c'était bien parti avec Minami, mais je m'étais trompé.

Encore une fois des tornades sur le terrain, Arion, c'est à toi de jouer. Riccardo comprit lui aussi et passa le ballon au sixième.

\- Il est évident que les joueurs adversaires connaissent les mouvements des tornades, dit Mark.

Arion vient de prendre une tornade de plein fouet et a perdu le ballon.

\- Les joueurs ne peuvent pas analyser le sens des vents s'ils sont concentrés sur les joueurs adverses, complétai-je.

\- C'est trop difficile, dit Minami, mais cette fois tout le monde l'entendit.

Les filles la regardèrent comme si le ciel allait nous tomber sur la tête. Minami les ignora pour se consacrer à son livre. Adé se précipita vers le joueur qui avait la balle.

* * *

 _PDV: Minami_

C'est la mi-temps? J'avais lu un peu plus que ce que je pensai alors. Il va falloir que je m'occupe du problème que me posai Aitor. Le coach Evans est arrivé pour annoncer les changements.

\- On va échanger Subaru par J-P.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? demanda le défenseur qui avait joué avec surprise.

\- Les capacités à sauter à J-P nous seront utiles avec les tornades, expliqua Jude.

Subaru hocha la tête et ne dit rien de plus. Mais il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il n'était pas d'accord.

\- Une dernière chose, Gabi ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pour la seconde mi-temps tu restes sur le banc de touche, décida le coach.

Tout le monde regarde Marc Evans avec beaucoup de surprise et en se demanda s'il était devenu fou.

\- Mais Gabi est au cœur de notre défense, si vous le sortez maintenant on va surement... commença Riccardo en s'énervant.

\- C'est clair ? l'ignora le coach des raimons.

\- Qui le remplace ? demandai-je.

Je savais que jamais je ne jouerai avec eux, mais j'étais juste curieuse.

\- Personne, continua Jude en souriant.

Ok..Je suppose qu'il ne fallait pas se poser de question. J'avais du loupé un truc pendant le match. Pendant que tout le monde buvait, j'entendis Gabi demandé et protesté sur le fait que Aitor sois sur le terrain.

Je ne dis rien au début, mais j'interviens au moment où je l'entendais dire qu'il était un impérial. Ils allaient finir par franchement m'énervé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait pour que tu dises ça ? demandai-je avec colère.

Gabi se retourna vers moi.

\- Il n'arrêta pas de mentir. finit-il par me dire sans me regardait.

Ah..juste pour ça. Moi je suis une impériale, mais pourtant je ne leur ai jamais menti. Je n'ai juste jamais tout dit. Je poussai un soupir et retournai m'asseoir sur le banc, sans lui répondre.

\- Calme toit et prends du recul, lui conseilla Jude.

\- D'accord.

Après le match il faut vraiment que je parle à Aitor pour qu'il arrête, il n'est pas impérial. Je suis le saurai sinon, je connais tous les impériaux, à mon plus grand malheur d'ailleurs.

Le match va reprendre, je vais peut-être le regardai un peu avant d'aller rendre visite à Sol. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Gabi comprenne tout ce que veulent les deux coachs.

L'équipe Raimon été revenu sur le terrain en même temps que celle des Mers Lunaires. Les joueurs de l'Académie se regardèrent. Ils devait se demander si on se moquer d'eux. Je pense que j'aurai la même réaction à leur place. Mais comme je n'y étais pas, je continue à lire tranquillement.

Au moment du coup d'envoi, une nouvelle tornade apparut sur le terrain. À croire que mon père ne comprendrait jamais que ça ne servait à rien. Je me demande quand les Mers Lunaires allaient utiliser leur super-technique. D'ailleurs c'est peut-être pour ça que Marc Evans a fait sortir Gabi.

Sinon, c'est qu'il avait fait une grosse bêtise. Encore une fois les attaquants utilisèrent les vents pour avancer. Heureusement pour les Raimons, Aitor dévia le ballon avec son Filet de Chasse, le récupéra et esquiva un tacle.

Quelques temps après Aitor envoyé la balle dans une autre tornade. Marc Evans l'approuva. Au même moment Arion utilisa sa super-technique Sprint Tourbillon.

Grâce à ça, il prit le contrôle de la tornade et le ballon par la même occasion. Maintenant plus personne de prise sur Arion et la tornade.

Mon père ne devait pas être très content. Par contre le commentateur commençai à m'énerver. Il ne pouvait pas se taire un peu celui-là? Il m'empêchait de lire. Et je déteste ça. Arion continue d'avancer dans le camps adverse. Enfin, il sortit de la tornade.

Arion tira dans le ballon avec le Tir en Rafales. Le gardien sort son esprit guerrier et parti droite pour bloquer le tir d'Arion. Malheureusement pour lui ce n'était pas un tir directe, mais un tir enchaîné avec Michael. Il a ne réussi pas à l'arrêter et l'équipe marqua. On était à 1-1.

Étrangement j'avais l'impression que les mers Lunaires n'allaient pas rester en là. Ils allaient enfin utiliser toute leur puissance. C'est pas trop tôt. Mais cette fois aucune tornade n'apparue. Cette fois que peut-être que Axel avait comprit.

Et voilà que l'équipe des Mers Lunaires lançait leur Attaque Cyclique. Bon, je vais lire en attendant qu'ils marquent. Quelques minutes après je peux conclure qu'il avait marquer. Les filles et les remplaçants s'énervèrent si bien que je me tournai la tête pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de blessé.

Ça ne serait pas drôle de ne pas jouer contre toute l'équipe. Mais non les Raimons ont juste pris un but. Après quelques minutes de lecture, je regardai le match pour voir où en était. Et bien, voilà de nouveau l'attaque. Cette je ne pense pas qu'ils vont marquer. Samguk me donna raison en arrêtant le tir.

-Vous n'avez pas un autre plan ? demanda Hugues au coach.

\- Et si on demandait plutôt à Gabi, proposa Marc.

\- Euh, d'accord..hésita t-il.

Bon, il va nous sortir quoi?

\- Quand ils passent du losange à la ligne, il y a une faille. Si quelqu'un arriver à passer, il pourrait les arrêter. On ne la voit pas depuis le terrain, mais d'ici oui. Merci de m'avoir mis sur le banc, coach.

\- Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez mis Gabi sur la touche, dit Shunsuke.

\- Je voulais qu'il sorte de terrain pour qu'il comprenne quel était son rôle, s'expliqua enfin Marc Evans.

\- En défense ton rôle est de voir tout ce que l'équipe, mais aussi ce qu'elle ne voit pas encore. On peut voir comment se dérouler l'attaque adverse et donc comment la contrait.

Parce que Gabi a une grande capacité d'analyse et qu'il a trouver le moyen de mener une attaque. Maintenant qu'ils le disaient, je trouver ça logique.

\- Alors Gabi, quand penses tu ? lui demanda Jude.

Gabi regarde le terrain en baissant la tête. Pas très difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il y avait un seul moyen de battre l'Attaque Cyclique. Il se demandait si celui qui en était capable était digne de confiance.

\- Je ne le connais pas, dis je haut et fort pour qu'il puisse m'entendre.

Gabi se retourna vers moi et me regarda pendant un long moment.

\- Aitor. S'il réussissait à s'infiltrer dans leur technique, il pourrait les arrêter, finit-il par décider en regardant vers le reste des raimons.

\- Et quand doit-il le faire ? Marc en fixant Gabi.

\- Je sais quand, je vais le lui dire.

Marc et Jude hochèrent la tête en même temps. Bien maintenant qu'ils avaient trouver le moyen, et de battre les tornades et de battre l'Attaque Cyclique, je n'avais aucune raison de rester ici.

Je vais plutôt rendre visite à Sol, ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas aller le voir.

\- J'y vais, annonçai-je pendant que Gabi regagnait le terrain.

Les deux coachs ne dirent rien, de toute façon je ne leur laisse pas le choix. Je repasser le vestiaire, et une fois j'ai changé de parti pour l'hôpital.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, l'infirmière de l'accueil me laissa passer. Dans le couloir je croiserais Camélia.

\- Tu viens rendre visite à Sol? me dit-elle en souriant

\- Oui.

Elle m'indiqua la chambre opposée à celle habituelle de Sol, avant de partir vers l'accueil. Ils ont changé Sol de chambre. En entrant je découvris Sol endormit. Mais bien sur... Il pensait vraiment que j'allai y croire ?

\- C'est bon, ce n'est que moi, lui dis je en m'asseyant sur son lit.

Il se redressa d'un coup avec un grand sourire, et accompagné d'un soupir de soulagement.

\- Je croyais que c'était Camélia qui revenait.

"Pour me fâcher" laissait-il entendre. Sol avait comme habitude d'essayer de sortir jouer. Comme d'habitude Camélia l'avait rattraper avant. Si je ne savais pas que l'infirmière avait raison, je pourrais presque plaindre Sol.

Mais je savais qu'elle avait raison.

\- Tu es chez les raimons ? me demanda le petit garçon

\- Comment...?

\- Tu étais sur le banc, et on t'a vu lors de la Baie des Pirates. D'ailleurs tu me comptais me laisser me posai des questions pendant combien de temps ? me reprocha t-il en souriant.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on m'avait vu, m'excusai je, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu viens de gagner le match contre les Mers Lunaires, me dit Sol en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir remarquer l'ironie dans ma voix.

\- Et franchement c'était mal parti, nous dit une voix à la porte.

Sol et moi nous retournons dans un même mouvement pour découvrir le frère de Victor à la porte. Je l'aidai à entrer, parce que les portes de cette hôpital étaient franchement petit pour leur fauteuil roulant.

Vladimir savait que j'étais au 5ème secteur, mais il pensait que j'y étais sur l'ordre de la Rébellion, je ne l'avais pas démentit et Sol non plus.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je peux trouver un autre équipe si besoin, dis je en me rasseyant.

\- Tu en as la chance de pouvoir jouer au foot. me dit Sol en soupirant.

Oui..mais pas encore. Il faut dire: j'en aurai de la chance de pouvoir jouer au foot.

\- Non, pas encore. Et puis de toute façon, tu rejoueras toi aussi, lui dit Vlad qui avait compris ce que je pensai.

Sol sourit en regardant dehors. Il n'était pas très patient et l'envie de sortir rejoindre son équipe pour jouer était grande. Mais il ne fallait pas encore. Lui au moins, il peut se dire qu'il pourras revenir sur le terrain, mais le frère de Victor ne peut plus marcher, alors courir, j'en parle même pas.

Sur resta un moment à parler de tout et de rien, je demande de temps à autre si c'était la fin des heures de visites, mais à chaque fois Sol me dire que je reste encore un peu.

\- Les visites sont finit depuis une demi-heure, nous dit Camélia en entrant.

Je jetai un tel regard noir à Sol, que celui-ci se cacha sous ses couvertures. Vladimir rigola.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris, dit l'adulte en nous voyant.

Elle savait très bien, que de toute façon nous étions toujours en retard avec les heures de visite. Je me suis mis en colère contre le garçon à aux cheveux en forme de soleil, mais bien vite Camélia me demanda de partir pour que les deux autres puissent prendre leurs médicaments.

Immédiatement Sol me demanda de l'emmener, et comme d'habitude je lui dis de ne pas faire le bébé. En sortant je leur dis que je ne passais pas avant un moment. Oui, je ne pensais pas pouvoir venir avant un certain temps, avec les missions du 5ème secteur, celles de la Rébellion et enfin les matchs, j'allai être occuper pour un moment.


	14. Chapitre 14: Un Dark à Raimon

_Pour ma meilleure amie, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire en Martinique, chanceuse ;)_

* * *

 _PDV: Minami_

Bon, Raimon avait gagné le match contre les Mers Lunaires. Maintenant, si je ne trompe pas, ils vont devoir jouer contre le collège Alpin. Collège dont le coach était un grand ami des entraîneurs de Raimon et de mon père. Mais d'après ce que je sais il avait des problèmes.

Mais mon père m'avait demandé de ne rien dire. Il voulait voir la réaction des autres. De toute façon je n'avais pas le choix, alors je n'avais rien dit.

\- Bon, on va s'entraîner ? dit une voix.

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de me retournai pour deviner qu'Arion venait d'entrer dans la salle de repos. Il n'y avait que lui pour dire ça. Et Marc Evans bien sur.

\- On arrive, lui a répondu Gabi.

\- Tu viens ? me questionna Riccardo.

Je le regardai, en réfléchissant si je voulais venir. Après avoir conclu que oui je voulais venir, je regardai si j'avais le droit de venir.

Mon bracelet ne me l'interdisait pas, je hochai donc la tête pour donner mon assentiment. Gabi me regarde avec un air surpris. C'est vrai que depuis que j'avais rejoint l'équipe je n'avais fait qu'un seul entrainement en plus du match du premier jour.

Mais bon, j'avais le droit de m'amuser un peu. Bon du coup il fallait que je me change. Heureusement que j'étais prévenant et que j'avais pris mes affaires. Une fois en tenue, je me rendis sur le terrain.

\- Ils ont le droit de s'arrêter quand ils ne peuvent plus avancer, me dit Jude qui avait remarqué mon arrivée.

Les joueurs d'été en train de faire des tours de terrain.

\- Tu peux les rattrapés ? me demanda Marc.

Je ne lui ai pas répondu et ai commencé à courir pour rattraper les autres. Ils étaient à la moitié du terrain. Une fois au niveau de Victor, je regarde derrière moi. Wanli et Eugène n'arriver plus suivre le rythme.

\- Vous avez fais combien de tour ? demandai je.

Il se retourna à son tour vers le fond du groupe.

\- On vient de finir le premier, me dit-il en rigolant.

Si les caochs voulaient nous épuiser, elle était mal parti. Je peux garder les heures en cours et Victor aussi.

Nous nous sommes tous les deux entraîner un 5ème secteur. Nous avions tous les deux été au Sanctuaire. Mais bon les coachs ne le savaient pas, il nous restait plus qu'à leur montrer.

\- On en fait combien ? lui demandai je.

Je n'avais pas besoin de préciser que je savais qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de s'arrêter.

\- On voit quand les autres s'arrêtent, proposa t-il en regardant de nouveau derrière lui.

Maintenant Huges, Shunsuke, Adé et JP ont été nommés par Eugène et Wanli. Un tour de plus et les six s'arrêtent. Ils ont réussi à faire 3 tours.

Il ne restait plus que Riccardo, Arion, Gabi, Michael, Subaru, Samguk et Aitor. Rentrant de l'hôpital, je lui avait d'ailleurs expliqué que je commençais à avoir marre qu'il dise qu'il était un impérial.

Il m'avait regardé avant de hausser les épaules. Bon, on était plus que 7, car Subaru et Michael s'étaient arrêter après 5 tours.

Il fallut encore 2 tours de plus pour que Victor et moi nous retrouvions seuls à courir.

\- Et maintenant ? lui demandai je en continuant de courir.

\- On continu jusqu'à ce qu'il nous dise de nous arrêter, me dit-il sans me regardait.

\- Je sens que ça va être long, marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

Victor leva les yeux au ciel. N'empêche j'avais raison, on peut tenir longtemps en courant, à partir du moment où on a trouver ton rythme. Le seul problème que j'avais avec ce genre d'exercice, c'est que je n'étais jamais patiente.

On devait avoir fait une dizaine de tour quand les deux coachs décidèrent qu'ils en avaient assez vu.

\- Vous faites souvent au 5ème secteur ? me demanda Wanli quand on retourna s'asseoir.

Je haussai les épaules, tout dépendait du poste que tu occupais, si tu étais un impérial qui devait juste faire un peu peur, non, si tu étais chef impérial ou sentinelle, oui. Environ tout les jours.

Et trois fois pas jour au Sanctuaire.

\- Mais vous ne vous épuisez pas ? continua J-P.

\- Bah, tu sais quand on à l'habitude, expliquai-je.

Il faut dire que mon père m'a envoyer au Sanctuaire quand j'avais 8 ans, alors franchement courir ne me gênait pas tant que ça.

\- Au moins au Sanctuaire, on voyait du paysage. murmura Victor en regardant Jude et Marc installer un autre exercice.

Je lui jetai un regard noir. Le Sanctuaire était un lieu dangereux et dont il ne fallait pas parler à la légère. Je le détesté et en même temps j'étais impatiente d'y retourner. Et non je n'étais pas masochiste.

* * *

Deux jours après, en revenant au club on découvrit encore un nouveau. Bon, de toute façon s'il aurait pu poser un problème l'Empereur Sacré m'aurait demander d'annuler le transfère. Par contre il m'avait dit que je serai surprise.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Jude en souriant au garçon devant lui.

\- Je...Je...

Je crois ne je n'avais encore jamais quelqu'un aussi mal à l'aise avec son nom de famille. En portant moi-même j'avais beaucoup de problème avec les noms.

\- Alors tu t'appelles comment ? commença à s'énerver Victor.

\- Je m'appelle Lucien Dark, finit-il par dire en baissant la tête.

Ah, d'accord je comprend mieux pourquoi mon père m'avait dit que je serai étonner. Un Dark dans l'équipe Raimon. Les trois adultes regardaient fixement Lucien, sans rien dire.

\- Dark, comme... commença Célia.

\- Ray Dark est mon oncle, expliqua doucement Lucien sans relevait le regard.

J'entendis Arion demandait à Eugène, qui était Ray Dark. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas vraiment connu, moi je savais qui il était grâce à mon père. Il m'avait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé avec l'équipe Raimon quand lui était joueur.

\- Pourquoi as-tu hésiter à nous le dire ? demanda Marc.

\- Ben, je sais qu'il a fait beaucoup de mal à l'équipe Raimon, alors j'ai eu peur que si je vous le disiez vous refuseriez de me laissai entrer dans l'équipe. Mais bon maintenant c'est un peu tard. Désolé de vous avoir fait perdre du temps, dit-il en se retournant pour partir.

Je me demande ce qui lui a fait peur, parce que si on ne l'accepte pas lui, moi je n'aurait jamais pu entrer dans cette équipe. Mais bon, je suis presque certaine que le coach allait le retenir.

\- Attends, j'ai une question à te poser, annonça t-il avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Je pouvais parier que ça serait une question du style, aimes-tu le football ?

\- Aimes-tu le football ? continua Marc Evans.

Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Non mais sérieusement, comment on pouvais dire qu'il avait le niveau pour s'intégrer dans l'équipe avec ce genre de question ? Pourtant mon père m'avait prévenu que je verrai beaucoup de truc bizarre. Après tout c'était Marc Evans.

\- Oui ! s'exclama Lucien en souriant pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée.

\- Bien, c'est réglé tu fais officiellement partit de l'équipe, affirma Marc Evans avec le même sourire que le garçon devant lui.

Je levai les yeux au ciel quand j'entendis Arion et J-P souhaitaient la bienvenu au nouveau. Victor coupa court à ce qui aurait été une longe chaîne de "heureux de te rencontrer" et de "bienvenu".

\- Tu joues à quel poste ? demanda t-il pendant que je m'asseyais sur la table.

Je commençai à en avoir marre d'attendre pour faire un entraînement, même si je ne participerai pas. Je n'était pas sur que je resterai jusqu'à la fin, vu que je sentais la crise arriver.

Je sais que si mon père apprenait que je n'étais pas revenu alors que j'étais en train de faire un début de crise, je pouvais dire adieu à ma tranquillité pendant au moins trois ans.

Mais j'avais tellement envie de savoir si le coach du collège Alpin allait venir demander de l'ide à c'est ancien amis ou pas. Ça serait drôlement plus amusant s'il le découvre le jour du match et en même temps je suis curieuse de vois ce que ça donnerait s'ils essayaient de détruire la technique du collège Alpin.

Je sens que mon père avait raison, j'avais bien fait de m'occuper de ce collège, et surtout de leur coach, moi même ça aurait été catastrophique avec un autre impérial. Il n'était jamais capable de comprendre ce qui se passer dans les équipes quand elles se révoltent.

\- Eh, on va jouer contre le collège Alpin, s'étonna Aitor en regardant le papier qu'il venait de distribuer.

On m'avait d'ailleurs gentiment ignorer et j'avais hésité entre me mettre en colère ou rester tranquillement assise attendant qu'on me donne les informations nécessaire. Que je connaissais déjà, mais ils n'étaient pas obligé de le savoir.

J'avais finalement décider de rester impassible, comme si je n'avais rien remarquer. Et j'avais été récompenser en voyant Aitor se renfrognait de mon manque de réaction.

Il n'avait qu'à pas me chercher. Parce que si je suis capable de rester sans rien faire, je suis aussi très doué pour faire comprendre aux autres ce qu'il ne faut pas faire.

\- Tu la connais ? demanda J-P à Arion.

\- Ils sont réputés pour être aussi bon en défense qu'en attaque et pour jouer faire-play, expliqua le sixième en souriant.

S'il savait il ne dirait pas ça, parce que maintenant ce collège va être aussi faire-play que n'importe quelle équipe impériale.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas se faire d'idée le 5ème secteur a déjà du en prendre le contrôle.

Je regardai Gabi, avait-il compris ce que j'avais fais ces deux derniers jours ? Personne ne m'avait demander où j'avais disparut, je ne m'étais pas expliquer devant les joueurs, et les deux coachs savaient juste que j'étais en mission de 5ème secteur.

\- Non, regarde le nom de leur entraîneur, c'est Shawn Frost, commenta Riccardo en relisant la fiche d'information.

\- Shawn Frost, celui de l'équipe Inazuma Japon ? demanda Arion en reconnaissant le nom.

\- Tout à fait, il jouait dans la même équipe que les coachs, confirma Samguk.

S'il savait que le meilleur ami des "leurs coachs chéris" avait fini au 5ème secteur, il dirait peut-être pas ça comme ça. Mais vu qu'il ne le savait pas je n'allais rien dire.

 _Mais qu'est ce qu'ils sont naïfs,_ pensai je en soupirant.

\- Pourquoi tu soupires ? me demanda Victor.

Je m'adossai contre le mur, pendant que tout le monde se retournait vers moi.

\- A cause de vous, lâchai-je sans vraiment répondre à la question.

\- Mais encore, insista Aitor.

\- Vous êtes un peu trop crédule pour moi, mais ne faite pas attention.

Toute l'équipe me regarda avec des yeux ronds, Jude cacha un sourire en se retournant vers Marc. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, mais bon je suppose qu'il ne faut pas que je cherche.

\- Eh, du coup on va pouvoir jouer un match normal ou pas ? demanda Eugène, inquiet.

Non.

\- On va voir, proposa Subaru.

Naïf. Ils ne changeront surement jamais.

* * *

 _PDV: Shawn_

J'étais enfin arrivé à Inazuma, j'allai revoir mes amis. Et je pourrai les mettre en garde contre mon ancienne équipe. Il fallait que Marc et les autres leur ouvres les yeux. Il le fallait.


	15. Chapitre 15: Interrogation

PDV: Jude

On avait finalement réussi à commencer un entraînement. Les joueurs avaient décidé d'ignorer la remarque de Minami. Elle m'avait d'ailleurs rappelé ce que j'avais pensé la première fois que j'avais rencontrer Mark.

C'était au tour de Michael et d'Arion de jouer contre Wanli et Samguk. Arion passa à son équipier, qui dribbla Wanli et tira. Mais son tir n'était pas bien cadré et le ballon partit au dessus du but.

\- Attention ! cria Michael.

La balle partit droit vers une personne que je n'avais pas vu jusqu'à maintenant. Alors que la balle allait lui arriver en plein tête, la personne sauta et contrôla le ballon comme si elle avait fait ça toute ça vie.

\- Dommage, c'était bien joué, en récupérant la balle.

Shawn... Mais c'est pas logique, il devrait être avec son équipe. Je regardai Mark, il était tourné vers Shawn et le regardait comme si le ciel était tombé.

\- Shawn ? demanda t-il.

Toute l'équipe se retourna vers nous.

\- Eh, oui ça fait longtemps.

\- Je m'inquiétai pour toi, il parait que tu n'es plus le coach du collège Alpin, annonçai-je.

Ma sœur et Mark m'ont regardé avec des airs surpris, je n'avais pas voulus leur dire tant que je n'étais pas sûr.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, dit Minami en se levant du banc.

On se retourna tous vers la sentinelle du 5ème secteur. Je savais qu'elle était en mission pour l'empereur sacré, mais elle ne nous avait pas dit que c'était elle qui s'occupait de virer les coachs rebelles.

Enfin je supposai que je ne devrais pas être surpris. Elle ne partait pas juste pour faire la sieste.

\- C'est ta faute ? demanda Riccardo.

\- Oui, répondirent Minami, Shawn et Victor en même temps.

\- Ça faisait déjà un moment que j'avais placé un impérial dans son équipe, mais l'empereur trouvait qu'il mettait un peu de temps à prendre le contrôle de l'équipe, j'y suis donc aller hier, et j'ai fait le nécessaire pour que ces joueurs respecte le 5ème secteur. Et j'ai aussi fait en sorte de leur mettre un coach plus...adapté à la situation.

Je savais que c'était Minami qui s'occupait des coachs envoyé par le 5ème secteur, car c'était grâce à elle que Mark avait eut le droit de venir à Raimon. Mais je ne pensai pas qu'elle s'occuper aussi des équipes, c'était plutôt le rôle des impériaux.

En même temps, elle avait peut-être juste remis l'impérial dans le chemin du 5ème secteur, et il s'était occupé de l'équipe. C'était pour ça que je me posais des questions sur Minami.

Elle était très utile à la Révolution, mais elle ne nous donnait jamais toute les informations qu'elle avait. Par exemple le jour où elle était venu nous voir pour la première fois.

Elle était arrivée comme ça, et nous avait dit qu'elle était là pour nous aider. Mais elle ne nous avait pas expliqué comment elle nous avait trouvé, ni qui elle était.

On avait d'ailleurs mit du temps à comprendre que Minami était au 5ème secteur, mais quand on a fini pas l'apprendre, Minami nous avait déjà suffisamment aidé pour qu'on sache qu'elle ne voulait pas nous détruire.

Ce qui n'avait pas empêcher de me poser des questions, surtout sur son nom. Mais à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait où était son père, Minami te regardait avant de hausser les épaules et de partir.

\- Bref, je suppose que tu vas leur demander de libérer le collège Alpin de l'emprise du 5ème secteur, continua Minami en se retournant vers Shawn, qui était venu s'asseoir sur le banc de touche.

Shawn, la regarda avec un air ahuri.

\- Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres, et on ne m'a pas demandé de vous en empêcher, donc allez-y faites ce que vous voulez, expliqua la sentinelle.

Shawn nous regarda avec un air encore plus surpris, il faudra peut-être qu'on lui explique pour le rôle de Minami dans la Rébellion, sinon il allait se demander ce qui se passe dans notre équipe.

PDV: Gabi

Finalement Shawn demanda de l'aide au collège Raimon et nous expliqua la super-technique du collège Alpin, la Barrière Absolue.

\- Elle consiste à former un bloc de glace qui se déplace latéralement et qui renforce la défense. Même votre Tonnerre Ultime n'y viendrait pas à bout.

\- Mais comment on va faire pour les battre si on ne peut pas passer la défense ? demanda Eugène, qui commençait une autre crise de panique.

\- La Barrière Absolu réunit tous les joueurs dans une seule partie du terrain, ça laisse une faille sur un côté. Pour passer il faut les attaquer des deux côtés à la fois, expliqua Minami.

J'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle nous avait suivit à l'intérieur. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi elle est train de nous aider ? Parce que c'est ce qu'elle fait en nous donnant la façon de battre la Barrière Absolu.

Je regardai nos deux coachs qui ne semblaient pas surpris de l'intervention de la sentinelle, mais plutôt réfléchir à ces paroles. Je me demandai s'ils avaient pensé que ça pouvait être un piège de Minami.

Victor nous avait dit qu'elle attendait sûrement de nous affronter avec son équipe pour agir. Mais rien nous prouvait qu'il avait raison. Et en même temps elle n'avait rien fait contre nous depuis le début.

Bon, j'en avait marre de réfléchir, si oui ou non cette fille était vraiment du 5ème secteur, ou si elle nous aidait. Tout à l'heure quand on ira s'entraîner, je vais lui poser la question.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, finit par dire le coach Sharp.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, si on réussi cette super-technique on est sûr de gagner ? demanda Mlle Hills.

\- Non, ce n'est pas aussi simple, la coupa Jude, Pour cette super-technique il faut deux joueurs à la fois rapide et puissant.

\- Arion et Victor sont les joueurs qu'il faut, non seulement il sont rapides, mais aussi ils peuvent utiliser leur esprit guerrier, décida Michael.

\- Mais toi tu vas faire quoi pendant ce temps ? demanda Adé.

\- Moi, je vais faire diversion, il faut bien que quelqu'un le face, s'expliqua t-il.

\- Merci, dit J-P.

\- Soyons clair, je ne le fais que parce que c'est la meilleure solution pour gagner.

Ah, Michael, tu ne changeras jamais.

\- Bon, maintenant on va s'entraîner, ordonna la coach Evans.

On se leva tous, et on se dirigea vers le terrain intérieur, vu qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Mais Minami au lieu de continuer à nous suivre se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

Victor la suivit, et à mon tour je décidai de les accompagner sans qu'ils me voient. Une fois que tout le monde fut parti, Minami se retourna vers Victor qui s'était arrêté au milieu du passage.

Je me cachai dans un angle du mur pour les écouter. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, et même si je ne pouvais pas les voir, je pensai qu'il devait être en train de se dévisager, pour savoir lequel allait parler en premier.

\- Mais à quoi tu joues ? finit par demander Victor, qui avait apparemment perdu se petit défi.

J'avais loupé un truc entre ces deux là ? Victor était, j'en était sûr, de la rébellion. Mais Minami n'avais jamais montré qu'elle en connaissait l'existence.

\- Tu veux bien être plus précis, parce que sinon je vais te répondre que je vais chercher mes affaires pour rentrer au 5ème secteur.

Minami avait décidé de répondre à Victor de manière à être vite débarrasser de lui, car sa voix indiquai clairement qu'il l'énervait.

\- Mais bon sang, j'ai l'impression que tu changes de camps tous les jours ! Un jour tu aides l'équipe adverse pour nous battre le lendemain, tu nous cries dessus car tu as étais obligée d'envoyer de impériaux au Sanctuaire. Après tu viens t'entraîner avec nous comme si c'était normal, tu nous aides à mettre au point des super-techniques pour gagner, mais tu détruis les autres équipes qui se rebelle !

\- Et ça te poses un problème ? demanda t-elle sans se formaliser qu'il venait de lui crier dessus.

Mais je fus content de voir qu'une autre personne avait remarqué l'étrange manège de la sentinelle de 5ème secteur. Elle ne faisait jamais ce qu'elle disait.

\- Tu es dans quel camp ? demanda Victor en se calmant.

Apparemment il avait compris que ça ne servirait à rien de se mettre en colère. Minami soupira.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à te poser la question. N'est-ce pas Gabi?

Oups! C'était pas prévu qu'ils me voient. Alors que je pensai découvrir les deux impériaux en colère, Minami me regardait d'un air impassible, et Victor était tellement concentré sur la première, su'il ne me prêtait pas d'attention.

\- La prochaine fois que tu veux espionner quelqu'un fais attention à ton ombre, me dit-elle.

Enfin de ne pas le voir plus en colère, car Victor semblait avoir atteint le paroxysme de sa patience je hochai la tête, Victor poussa un sifflement d'impatience, il semblait ne pas apprécier de perdre du temps et que Minami se défile.

\- Minami.

Minami soupira une seconde fois en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

\- Victor, Gabi, vous venez, on a besoin de vous pour la super-technique.

On se retourna vers le bout du couloir où Michael et Riccardo nous attendaient. Victor leur lança un tel regard que les deux devaient se demander ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal.

A ce moment là, le deux joueurs de Raimon remarquèrent la présence de la sentinelle. Ils me jetèrent un regard interrogateur, auquel je répondis par un simple haussement d'épaules.

Victor et moi on rejoignit les autres, pendant que Minami ne bougeait pas. Alors qu'elle allait partir, elle nous rappela. On échangea un regard surpris avec Victor.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas répondre à notre question devant Riccardo et Michael ?

\- A votre avis ? nous demanda t-elle avant de partir.

* * *

Et votre avis à vous, Minami fait partie du 5ème secteur ou elle est pour la Rébellion ?


	16. Chapitre 16: Le passé revient

_PDV : Victor_

J'allais la tuer ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de nous faire croire qu'elle allait répondre, et ensuite nous laisser en nous disant de deviner nous-mêmes. Bon, en même temps, j'avais compris sa réponse.  
Ou du moins je l'espérais, je devrais peut-être mieux demander au coach Sharp. Je le dirai à Gabi si j'en ai la confirmation.  
Sauf si je le laisse se débrouiller tout seul? Mais ce serait méchant, et puis ça serait utile qu'il y ait plus d'un joueur dans l'équipe qui soit au courant.

\- Vous faisiez quoi ? finit par demander Michael.

Gabi ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais je parlais avant lui.

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

Gabi me regarda avant de hocher la tête. Cela voulait probablement dire qu'il avait compris qu'il ne fallait rien dire aux autres. Michael me jeta un regard noir, un de plus.  
Mais Riccardo ne se vexa pas, il ne cessait de contempler l'endroit où la sentinelle du 5ème secteur avait disparu. Peut-être que lui aussi se posait des questions?  
En réalité, combien de personnes s'interrogeaient sur Minami ? Ca aussi j'allais devoir le demander au coach Sharp.

\- Je reviens, dis-je en voyant l'ancien entraîneur de la Royal quitter le terrain d'entraînement.

Gabi me jeta un regard interrogateur, mais je l'ignorais. J'étais bien décidé à avoir mes réponses.

* * *

 _PDV : Minami_

J'avais du temps vu que mon bracelet indiquait quarante, mais je savais qu'il allait baisser très vite. Je décidais donc d'utiliser le moyen le plus rapide pour rentrer au 5ème secteur.  
Les maisons de la ville étaient assez proches les unes des autres pour qu'on puisse sauter, et cela permet de ne pas de perdre du temps dans la ville.  
Les impériaux n'ont jamais compris comment je faisais pour aller si vite d'un endroit à un autre. Victor m'avait posé la question, mais je n'étais pas sûre qu'il ait vraiment trouvé.  
D'ailleurs, il allait falloir que je décide avec mon père et la rébellion à propos de ce que j'allais leur dire. Mais je n'eu pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à ça, mon bracelet venait de tomber à trente.  
Apparemment, c'était une crise fulgurante, comme celle d'avant le match contre la Royale. J'avais donc grand intérêt à ne pas m'arrêter, et j'accélérais pour arriver le plus vite possible.

Je n'étais plus qu'à une centaine de mètres du 5ème secteur, la seule partie que j'étais obligée de faire sur terre. Je regardais mon poignet, j'étais à 27. Bon, je devais arriver à ma chambre sans problème.  
J'entrais dans le bâtiment, et me rendis dans la salle de réunion.

\- Ah Minami, tu tombes bien.

Mon père et Austin étaient heureusement seuls dans la pièce.

\- Victor et Gabi ont compris, dis-je avant de montrer mon bracelet.

Une fois qu'ils eurent vu, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre.

\- Ça arrive de plus en plus souvent, entendis-je.

Le pire, c'est que c'était vrai. Au début j'en avais une toute les deux ou trois mois. Maintenant, si je n'en avais pas une toute les deux semaines, alors c'était un exploit.  
Je n'eus que le temps de m'allonger sur mon lit avant que mes sens ne commencent à se brouiller. Plus qu'à espérer ne pas voir des choses étranges comme lors du match contre la Baie des Pirates.

* * *

 _PDV : Jude_

Pourquoi Victor avait-il l'air près de tuer quelqu'un ? Et pourquoi venait-il vers moi ? J'avais l'impression que le fait que Minami soit partie y était pour quelque chose.

\- Minami est de la rébellion ? demanda Victor.

Que devais-je faire ? Lui dire oui et m'attirer la colère de Minami, ou dire non, et m'attirer celle de Victor ? Ou alors je ne lui disais rien, et le laissais demander à Minami ? Oui, bonne idée.

\- Tu lui as demandé ?

Victor poussa un grognement qui me laissa entendre que oui, il avait demandé, et que non, elle ne lui avait pas répondu.

\- Donc c'est à elle de dire dans quel camp elle est.

Victor se retourna sans répondre, en marmonnant un truc qui ressemblait à «Si ses actes ont été choisis...». Il allait falloir que Minami surveille ce qu'elle dit et ce qu'elle fait.  
Si toute l'équipe savait, elle aurait encore plus de mal à rester secrète. Ce qui était un peu la principale utilité d'un agent double.  
Mais bon, il fallait d'abord faire l'entraînement des Raimons. Je me demandais ce qu'avait prévu Marc. Ce qui, du reste, devait sûrement ressembler à nos entraînements. Ils étaient vraiment bien, avec Axel et Marc.

D'ailleurs il serait bien que je demande moi aussi des réponses au sujet de Minami. Mais j'avais comme l'impression que Shawn ne voudrait pas perdre de temps avec ça,et qu'ils n'étaient pas non plus les meilleurs amis du monde.  
Il préfèrerait probablement s'occuper de son équipe. Je ferais sans doute pareil si c'était Caleb et non pas Axel.

Après un entrainement classique à la Raimon, c'est-à-dire du grand n'importe quoi, je pus enfin essayer de joindre Minami, afin de lui demander ce qu'il fallait dire ou ne pas dire à Victor.  
Au bout de sept essais je dus me résigner. Elle ne répondrait pas aujourd'hui, je verrais demain.

* * *

 _PDV : Minami_

Malheureusement, je n'avais décidément pas de chance aujourd'hui. Cette fois-là, je me retrouvais devant trois enfants, dont mon double aux cheveux bruns. Nous étions dans une clairière entourée d'arbres.  
Le premier enfant avait comme mon double les cheveux bruns, et comme moi des yeux violets. A côté de lui, une jeune fille rigolait ; elle avait les cheveux couleur lavande et des yeux verts.  
Les trois enfant devaient avoir 5 ans tout au plus. Un autre enfant, plus petit, aux cheveux vert pastel et aux yeux de même couleur, arriva en courant.

\- J'ai fait ça pour qu'on reste ensemble tout le temps. Mei a pris le sien.

Il tendit la main, laissant apercevoir des bracelets avec un croissant de lune noire.  
Alors que les trois enfants prenaient leur bracelet, un grand flash surgit, m'empêchant d'en voir plus.

Quand je pus enfin rouvrir les yeux, je me trouvais dans une salle, avec comme toujours mon double aux cheveux bruns. Dans cette scène, elle devait avoir entre 8 et 9 ans. Pendant que je regardais autour de moi, elle tendit les mains vers la porte.  
Au début, rien ne se passa. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, des boules d'énergie violettes claires jaillirent de ses mains pour fuser contre la porte, qui vola en des milliers de morceaux.  
Mon double s'élança alors dans un long couloir.

D'un seul coup, je retrouvais tous mes sens, redécouvrant la réalité d'une manière violente.  
J'entendais ma respiration sifflante, je sentais mon cœur battre très rapidement, je voyais mon père et Austin courir vers moi. Je les entendais me demander comment j'allais et je m'entendais les rassurer.  
Mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Mon esprit restait bloqué sur ce que j'avais vu. Alors d'un seul coup, j'attrapais une feuille et un crayon, et me mis à dessiner les quatre enfants. Puis la pièce et le couloir.  
Je ne savais pas très bien dessiner, mais leurs traits étaient gravés dans ma mémoire. Tellement que j'aurais pu les dessiner les yeux fermés. Une fois fini, je me levai pour me diriger vers le tiroir de ma table de nuit et y attraper le bracelet qui s'y trouvait.  
Je sentais le regard des adultes sur moi, mais continuais malgré tout ce que j'avais commencé. J'attrapai un collier que mon père m'avait offert quand j'étais petite, puis enlevai le pendentif pour y mettre mon bracelet.  
Je passai la chaîne autour de mon cou avant de prendre mon portable et les dessins, puis je partis. Il fallait que je réfléchisse.

* * *

 _PDV : Sol_

Je réfléchissais au meilleur moyen de fausser compagnie à Camelia quand j'entendis des pas dans le couloir. Evidemment, au moment où je pensais à partir, il fallait qu'elle revienne.  
Je regardais l'heure, mais il y avait encore trente minutes avant les nouveaux examens. Je n'avais encore rien fait de mal, alors pourquoi Camelia viendrait-t-elle me voir ?  
La porte s'ouvrit et je vis Axel. Il avait l'air un peu triste.

\- Tout va bien ? demandai-je avant qu'il ait pu parler.

Axel sourit en fermant la porte.

\- Je crois que Minami a besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

\- Où est-elle ?

Axel me regarda avant de hocher la tête.

\- Si tu veux venir, je trouverai le moyen de t'y emmener.

\- Bien sûr que oui.

Axel hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, avant de rouvrir la porte. Une femme aux cheveux roses entra alors.

\- Julia, peux-tu emmener Sol ?

La rose approuva.

Julia me laissa devant une clairière entourées d'arbres. Minami se tenait au centre, avec une feuille dans les mains. Je m'avançai, curieux.

\- Tu regardes quoi ?

Minami sursauta avant de se détendre.

\- Sol !

Je ne dis rien, attendant une réponse. Elle finit par me tendre la feuille. Dessus, il y avait un dessin avec la même clairière que celle où nous étions.

\- Je suis venu ici quand j'étais petite.

Et cette fois, je compris les paroles d'Axel. Minami avait besoin de raconter ce qu'elle savait à quelqu'un. Elle avait très peu de souvenirs de quand elle était petite, et le peu qu'elle avait commençait à ses huit ans.

\- J'étais brune, je pense que j'avais un frère. Mais j'ai été enfermée à cause de choses que les autres ne peuvent pas faire.

Je savais qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus, mais je savais aussi qu'elle ne m'avait pas tout dit. Alors pour la faire parler, il allait falloir lui faire évacuer ses émotions.  
Je pris le ballon que m'avait donné Julia avant de partir, et le lançai sur Minami. Elle me sourit avant de me le renvoyer. Elle voulait donc attaquer. Pas de problème.

On joua une petite heure, avant que je commence à ne pas me sentir bien. Je m'asseyais par terre, et Minami arrêta le ballon avant de me prendre le poignet.

\- Ça va ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

* * *

 _PDV : Riccardo_

Aujourd'hui, nous jouions contre le collège Alpin. On avait finalement réussi à mettre au point les Ailes Jumelles, et étions bientôt arrivés sur le stade. D'ailleurs, je me demandais quelle allait être sa particularité.  
J'étais presque certain que la sentinelle du 5ème secteur le savait, mais je n'avais pas pu lui parler, car elle était partie dans une grande discussion avec Victor et Gabi.  
Je pense que je savais à quel sujet, mais comme je n'étais sûr de rien, je n'avais rien dit. L'un des trois finiraient bien par la trahir sans le faire exprès.

\- C'est quoi ce terrain ?!

Je m'avançais pour être au même niveau qu'Arion, et pouvoir voir ce qui l'avait interpellé.  
Un terrain de glace. Nous allions jouer sur un terrain de glace.

* * *

Je remercie CharliePerfec pour m'avoir corriger ce chapitre.


	17. Chapitre 17: Le collège Alpin

PDV: Minami

J'avais eu une longue discussion avec mon père et la rébellion, pour savoir que je devais dire à Gabi et Victor. Finalement sur avait choisi la vérité; ils ne vont pas cherché et éviteront d'alerter le reste de l'équipe. Même si je pensais que Riccardo le savait déjà, il était trop observateur pour ne pas l'avoir vu.

La surprise de Raimon face au stade de glace a été très agréable à regarder. J'eus quand même droit à un regard noir des trois quarts des joueurs. Mais ce n'était pas grave.

Le collège Alpin avait de grandes chances de gagner, surtout maintenant que le joueur qui avait appris de Shawn était avec le 5ème secteur. D'ailleurs, il a falloir que je demande à Jude par rapport à ce dernier sujet du collège Alpin.

Au moment où le reste de l'équipe était dans les vestiaires, j'arrêtai Jude, pendant que Shawn et Marc allaient voir de plus près le fameux terrain.

\- Que sait Shawn? demandai-je directement seuls.

\- Je voulais justement savoir si tu étais d'accord pour qu'on lui dise ...

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Il a notre confiance.

\- Pas tant que ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Jude hocha la tête, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop en demandant.

Je partis me changer, me retrouvant comme d'habitude seule dans les vestiaires géants. Une fois prête je rejoignais l'équipe, qui semblait rencontrer un petit problème.

Le sol de banc de touche était aussi gelé, et le coup les joueurs n'arrivaient pas à rester debout. Je m'avançai et rattrapai Jade qui allait observer la glace.

\- Attention, dis-je.

Elle me considéra étrangement, comme si elle n'était pas sûre d'être de ce que je suis là, l'air totalement incrédule sur le fait que ce soit moi qui rattrape.

\- Merci.

J'ai hâte de voir leur tête à la fin du tournoi. Sauf si le collège Alpin les éliminait avant. Hum ... Je me demande ce que je préfèrerais?

Et puis ce n'était pas grave, dans les deux cas j'étais contente. Les joueurs ont-ils commencé à se placer sur le terrain pour s'échauffer, mais j'avais comme l'impression que ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu.

Les Raimons n'arrivaient pas à faire une passe sans finir par terre, alors qu'en face, le collège Alpin se déplaçait sur la glace comme s'ils avaient fait leur vie.

Ce qui était le cas en fait, mais bon.

\- Tu veux jouer?

Je me retourne vers Marc.

\- Ils n'arrivent pas à marcher, tu arrive presque à courir, tu peux les aider, me dit Jude.

C'était le moment de savoir si je voulais qu'ils aient ou pas. Génial, moi qui ne voulais pas trancher, m'y voilà obligée. Sinon, je me suis coupé la poire en deux: je les aidais à l'entraînement, mais ils se débrouillaient pour le match.

Je fais partie de mon idée aux entraîneurs, qui poussera un soupir de soulagement. Je les ignorai, pour moi diriger vers les joueurs. En me voyant arriver, tout le monde m'attend pour regarder.

Il fallait dire que jamais je n'étais pas là. Mais il y avait un début à tout, comme sur dit.

\- Vous n'arrivez pas à marcher, ne cherchez pas à courir.

De l'équipe, seul Victor, Gabi et Riccardo ne me jetèrent pas de regard noir. De quoi rendre encore plus crédible l'idée que le capitaine savait.

\- Posez vos ballons, essayez de vous habituer à la glace.

Ils finirent par les poser. Mais il n'y a pas vraiment de progrès, et j'ai déjà rattraper Arion à plusieurs reprises.

\- Mais c'est impossible de marcher sur la glace, finit par s'énerver Michael.

Je lui sourit.

\- Contente que vous ayez fini par le remarquer.

Cette fois, toute l'équipe se retourna vers moi, se demandant si j'étais devenu folle.

\- Vous ne pouvez jamais jouer normalement sur un terrain pareil, finis-je par expliquer.

\- Et commentez vous voulez faire sinon? me demanda Gabi, qui commençait à s'énervé.

\- Regardez le collège Alpin, ils vous montrent l'exemple.

Et après avoir donné mon conseil, je sortais du terrain car j'avais vu l'arbitre se mettre en place. Je savais que, pour l'instant, aucun n'allait y arriver. Mais il y en aurait bien un qui finirait par comprendre.

Shawn fixait Njord Snio, attaquant vedette du collège Alpin. Je savais qu'il s'étaient rencontrés avant le match d'aujourd'hui, mais que ça ne s'était pas très bien passé pour l'ami du coach Evans

Je m'asseyais toujours loin des joueurs et des managers. J'avais peux être un peu aidé l'équipe, mais il ne fallait pas abuser. Je commençais à sortir mon livre quand j'ai sentit mon téléphone vibrer.

Mon père me l'avait donné quand je rentrais dans le 5ème secteur, pour que je puisse prévenir en cas de crise. Depuis, il me servait aussi pour me prévenir lors de réunions avec les supérieurs.

Je le pris rapidement pour voir un message d'Austin qui me prévient d'une réunion importante. Si, enfin, je pouvais avoir une réponse, ça serait bien. Je rangeai promptement mes affaires, encore plus rapidement que je ne les avaient sorties.  
Les coachs Evans et Sharp m'ont regardé d'un air surpris. J'ignorai celui des Raimons, et moi retournai vers Jude.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, ils m'attendent, commençai-je.

Marc Evans me regarde avec un air encore plus surpris, alors que Jude hocha la tête.

Je suis rentré dans une dizaine de minutes au 5ème secteur, et arrivais dans la salle de réunion.  
Il y avait déjà l'empereur sacré, Austin, le chef, et mon chef impérial, qui jouait au Mont Olympe.

Je m'asseyais à la seule place libre, entre mon père et Austin.

\- Bien, nous avons commencé. Minami j'ai pris connaissance de ta demande et je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Nous nous préviendrons lorsque ce sera près.

Je souris, contente que le chef soit d'accord avec moi. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il était souvent, mais j'étais satisfaite quand même.

\- Bien, ensuite je veux savoir, où est la Rébellion? continua le chef.

Je regardeai mon père, pour savoir lequel de nous deux parler parler. Il m'a fait signe d'y aller.

\- Ils sont réunis derrière l'équipe Raimon, et se veulent faire élire M. Hillman comme empereur sacré. Le coach Jude Sharp est venu soutenir Marc Evans dans leur entraînement. Ils sont en ce moment en train de jouer contre le collège Alpin sur le Stade de Glace. La Rébellion a déjà les données de toutes les équipes étant dans le tournoi; ils cherchent à percer nos dossiers cryptés, mais ils sont loin d'y arriver.

Axel hocha la tête tout le long de mon compte-rendu.

\- A combien était le match contre le collège Alpin quand tu es parti ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, surprise qu'il ne soit pas au courant que j'étais partie avant que ça commence.

\- Je n'ai pas pu assister au début du match, mais je peux demander à quelqu'un qui saura, si vous le voulez.

Le chef hocha la tête. Je monte dans une chambre pour pouvoir téléphoner tranquillement à Sol. J'appelai d'abord l'hôpital, et heureusement je tombe sur Camélia.

\- Bonjour je peux parle à Sol s'il te plaît?

Camélia me demanda d'attendre le temps qu'elle transmette l'appel.

\- Hé, ça va? me salua Sol.

Il avait l'air de bonne humeur.

\- Oui, mais désolée je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Tu regards le match des Raimons?

J'entendis un rire en bruit de fond. Vladimir devait être avec lui.

\- Bien sur !

\- Ils sont à combien?

\- 2 - 0 pour le collège Alpin, c'est la mi-temps.

\- Super, merci.

Et sans plus je raccrochai et redescendis dans la salle de réunion. Apparemment mon chef impérial avait reçu ses ordres car, il était parti.

\- 2 - 0 pour le collège Alpin à la mi-temps, annonçai-je.

\- Bien. Je pense que de toute façon, même si tu es partie maintenant, tu n'arriverai jamais à l'heure pour la deuxième partie du match.

\- Sûrement, affirme mon père et Austin au même moment.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais ne dis rien car il avait raison.

\- Donc tu viens t'entraîner avec le reste de l'équipe.

Et sans moi laisser le temps de discuter, il partit. Connaissant la prochaine question de mon père, je me retourne vers lui.

\- Oui, je vais faire attention.

Austin sourit d'un air entendu. Je poussai un petit soupir, avant que je dirige vers le terrain d'entraînement. J'y retrouve le reste de mon équipe, et mon capitaine de remplacement pour superviser un match.

Je n'avançait pas pour de voir comment se comportait l'équipe pendant mes absences, qui arrivaient de plus en plus fréquemment.

\- Elle revient quand la capitaine? s'exclama un de mes défenseurs.

\- Quand elle sera plus en mission, expliqua le gardien, restant impassible.

\- En mission, bien sûr. Tu ferais mieux de rester capitaine tout le temps, de toute façon elle n'est pas utile.

Le coach, sur le banc de touche, me regarda sans rien dire. Je me levai, restant discrète pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Je m'avançai jusqu'au bord du terrain.  
Le premier qui m'aperçut était mon capitaine de remplacement. Il sourit, sachant que le défenseur n'allait pas s'enfuir facilement.

\- Veux-tu me défier? demandai-je, sans leur montrer mes émotions.

Je savais qu'il allait le faire quand il me regardait dans les yeux.

\- Oui.

Mon gardien lui jeta un regard rempli de pitié, et tout le monde le suivit quand il sortit du terrain. Le coach m'envoya un ballon.

\- Quel défi ? continuai-je.

\- Le premier qui marque la marque gagne.

Je sourit intérieurement, le pauvre ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

* * *

PDV: Gabi

Le match contre le collège Alpin était fini depuis un moment, mais la sentinelle n'était toujours pas de revenu. Je commençai à m'inquiéter, maintenant que je connaissais son vrai rôle dans la Rébellion.  
Victor m'avait pourtant dit qu'elle allait sûrement très bien, elle était juste occupée ailleurs.

\- Et tu as vu la discussion entre le coach et Shawn Frost?

Je me retourne vers Riccardo qui rentrait avec moi, comme tous les soirs.

\- Oui pourquoi?

\- Je me demande de quoi ils parlaient.

Je haussai les épaules, n'en ayez aucune idée.

\- D'ailleurs, de quoi aviez-vous parlé avec Victor et Minami?

Je me figeai, la sentinelle du 5ème secteur a clairement dit qu'elle ne veut rien que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant. Je ne répondis pas, mais devinais que Riccardo avait compris.  
Il allait falloir que je dise à Minami. Espérons qu'elle ne soit pas trop en colère ...

* * *

Et je remercie CharliePerfect pour sa correction.


	18. Chapitre 18: Six mois

_PDV: Minami_

Je viens de descendre pour dire bonjour à mon père, quand Austin entra.

\- Minami aujourd'hui tu as rendez-vous avec Camellia.

Je poussai un soupir, moi qui avais tout fait pour oublier, c'était loupé.

\- Je viens avec toi, me dit mon père.

Non, c'était une mauvaise idée. A chaque fois il y avait des mauvaises nouvelles, et ça ne sert à rien qu'il. Je pouvais m'en occuper seule, non je devais m'en occuper seule.

\- Vous avez rendez-vous avec le chef, le contre-dit Austin.

Je vis Axel hésitait, il voulait vraiment venir, mais il ne pouvait pas.

\- C'est dans combien de temps? soupirai-je.

\- Dans une demi-heure.

Je poussai un autre soupir, j'envoyai un message à Jude pour le prévenir que je n'étais pas sûr d'arriver à temps pour l'entraînement. Je passe aussi voir mon capitaine de remplacement, pour lui dire que de faire un match contre une équipe de leur choix pour ce soir .  
Je savais qu'il prendrait le plus difficile à battre possible, donc je lui fis confiance.

Il me reste maintenant vingt minutes pour traverser la ville, donc je suis allée par les toits, pour arriver à un peu en avance, et comme ça pour aller voir que je pourrai voir Sol et Vladimir ensuite.

* * *

J'avais finis série d'examen, qui avait compris une prise de sang. Et j'avais vraiment horreur des prises de sang, même si je ne savais pas pourquoi. Heureusement que c'était Camélia qui la faisait, sinon l'infirmière inconnue aurait volé de l'autre côté de la pièce.  
Et elle devait en avoir conscience, vu comment elle s'est dépêchée.

\- On a fini.

Je hochai la tête soulagé. Bon rester plus que les mauvaises nouvelles. Camélia moi tendit une feuille, je savais que c'était mauvais, car d'habitude elle était souriante, mais là elle reste impassible.  
Je commente à lire, je le relève la tête au milieu de la feuille.

\- C'est tout?

Je m'assied, même si je m'y attendais, c'était quand même dur.

\- Ça s'accélère, et on ne peut rien faire.

Je continue à lire jusqu'à la fin.

\- Merci, je peux aller voir Sol et Vladimir?

Camélia me sourit, avec un regard doux dans les yeux. Je me suis pris ça comme un accord et partit. Je suis un d'abord entrai chez Sol.

\- Hé! Minami, tu vas bien?

Sol et sa joie éternelle.

\- Oui, et toi?

\- Super bien. D'ailleurs les Raimons ont fait un match super.

Et là il y a commencer à me raconter tout le match. En plein milieu de son récit, on toqua à la porte. J'ouvris la porte, sachant que j'allais découvrir Vlad. Et évidemment j'avais raison.

Une peine est dans la chambre qu'il faut continuer monologue. Vlad poussa un soupir en même temps que moi. Finalement, après quelques minutes de silence Sol se retourne vers moi.

\- Merci pour le duel de la dernière fois.

Je pense à ce que j'ai appris ce jour là.

\- Merci de m'avoir écouter.

Vladimir ne dit rien, mais que je sentais que j'allais avoir bientôt des questions. Ce moment là je suis reçu un message de Jude qui me dit que l'entraînement va commencer. C'est vrai, je suis avais oublié.

\- J'y vais. Je te ramène? demandai-je à Vlad.

* * *

 _PDV: Vladimir_

Je voulait poser des questions, mais j'ai eu l'impression que Minami n'était pas du même avis. Elle m'aida à me remettre au lit. Heureusement d'ailleurs elle était là, et que Camellia lui avait dit comment faire, sinon j'aurais dû me débrouiller seul, et ce n'était pas simple.

Elle me sourit, avant de me dire en revoir et partir avant que j'ai eu le temps de lui poser des questions. Elle m'avait légèrement agacé du fait qu'elle savait que j'allais lui parlé, mais qu'elle était partit. Je regarde autour de moi.  
Je connaissais ma chambre par cœur, chaque meuble avait une place, ils ont jamais bougé depuis que j'étais là. Heureusement que j'avais des livres, et le droit de me déplacer dans l'hôpital, parce que sinon je serai mort d'ennui.

Un détail attira mon attention, sur la table à côté de mon lit il y avait une feuille. Je la pris, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle faisait là. C'était un papier d'examen, comme ceux de Sol ou les miens. Étrange.

Il était au nom de Minami, je continue de lire, avant de m'arrêtai. Il me me falloir une grande discussion avec Minami.

* * *

 _PDV: Minami_

J'avais encore une fois pris les toits, c'était le plus rapide, et j'était arrivé en cinq minutes. Jude m'avait dit que Marc était parti, et j'avais souris. Ça a commencé

\- Tu sais où il va?

Jude me regardait avec un air très sérieux.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu ne diras rien?

\- Oui.

Jude me regarda un moment, avant de hausser les épaules, il finit par croisait mon regard, et je vis une lueur calculatrice.

\- Je crois que tu peux m'aider.

Il m'exposa son plan. Une fois qu'il est fini je souris.

\- Je veux bien t'aider. Mais ça ne marchera pas pour tout le monde, le préviens-je.

Je ne veux pas qu'il soit convaincu que le plan allait marcher sur tout le monde. Il me regarde avant de faire une moitié de sourire.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi, dit-il confiant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et je suivis le terrain. L'équipe était vraiment triste. Bon je dois dire que je n'en ai rien à faire.

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui, le programme d'entraînement va changé. Et Minami va participé.

Et comme je m'y attend de la part de l'équipe, ils étaient surpris. Jude commença alors l'entraînement que beaucoup allait détesté.

* * *

Alors qu'on allait commencer les tours de terrain, Jade m'appela.

\- Je crois que quelqu'un t'appelle, dit-elle en me tendant mon téléphone.

Quand j'eu découvert qui me téléphonait, je me crispai. Pourquoi Vlad voudrait-il m'appelait, alors que je viens de partir? Je décrochai, pendant que Jude ordonnai une pause aux autres joueurs.

\- Un problème?

\- Tout dépend.

\- De?

\- Si tu expliques pourquoi tu étais de mauvaise humeur ce matin, et s'il te plait ne nous cache rien.

Je me penchais vers mon sac, voulant vérifier si j'avais toujours les papiers que Camélia m'a donné. Je me redresse.

\- Lequel de vous deux l'a ? demandai-je inquiète.

\- Moi. Viens nous expliquer. Maintenant.

Et il raccrocha sans moi laissait le temps de parler.

* * *

 _PDV: Sol_

Camélia était venue me chercher sur la demande de Vlad. Une peine étais-je entrer qu'il me tendit une feuille. Je haussai un sourcil, il savait très bien que je détestai lire.

Quand il a vu ma réaction Vald secoua la tête d'un air navré. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mot pour comprendre que je ne veux pas lire aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi tu me voulait voir? dis-je pendant qu'il reposait la feuille.

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer.

J'était curieux, mais je savais que quand il avait décider quelque chose, il était quasiment impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

\- Alors si c'est pas toi, c'est qui ?

\- Je suppose que c'est moi.

Je reviens pour voir Minami à la porte. Elle avait l'air indifférente, alors qu'elle était plutôt joyeuse quand elle était venue nous voir. Elle regarda Vlad, et tendit la main. Vlad lui remet le papier qu'il voulait que je lise. Pourtant, elle n'y jeta même pas un coup d'œil, et le rangea dans son sac, avant de prendre une chaise et de s'asseoir.

\- Bon que veux tu savoir? demanda t-elle en regardant le frère de Victor.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit?

Minami la regarda avant le lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu veux que je dise ça comment ? Bonjour je viens de faire mes examens et il me reste 6 mois à vivre si je fais pas de connerie.

Quoi?! Comment ça il reste 6 mois à vivre? J'ai loupé quoi? Je regarde Vald, mais il n'est pas surpris.

\- Tu savais.

Vald me regarda du coin de l'œil.

\- Les papiers.

Ah ...

\- Pourquoi il ne reste que 6 mois à vivre? demandai-je après avoir surmonter mon choc.

Minami me regarda, mais je ne sentais pas son exaspération habituelle. Elle pas vraiment concerné.

\- Tu le sais, je fais des trucs que les autres ne font pas.

Je regarde, cherchant un signe de tristesse.

\- Tu ne sembles pas affecte, remarqua Vladimir.

Minami soupira.

\- Non ... Oui .. Je sais plus trop. Je découvre mon passé, j'ai un frère et des amis que j'ai perdu. Depuis que j'ai huit ans je sais que je peux mourir d'une minute à l'autre. Alors non, je ne suis pas vraiment triste, je suis plutôt contente qu'il me reste déjà 6 mois.

Elle sourit avant de se lever et de sortir.

Je regarde Vladimir qui a perdu dans ses pensées. Je me lève à mon tour et moi rendit dans ma chambre. Il fallait que je réfléchisse, il était hors de question de la laisser mourir et je l'aiderai, qu'elle le veuille ou pas.


	19. Chapitre 19: Dessin et punition

_PDV: Riccardo_

Ça faisait un maintenant une semaine que le coach Sharp nous avez expliquait le pourquoi du comment de ses entraînements, et j'avoue avoir étonner par le rôle de Minami dans le programme. Elle l'avait aider à comprendre le pouvoir et le potentiel de chaque joueur. Surtout ceux qui était partit.

Michael lui avait demander pourquoi elle nus avait aider. Elle l'avait regardé d'un air surpris, comme si elle demandé pourquoi il poser la question. Elle finit par dire que comme ça elle pouvait garder un œil sur l'équipe.

Après ça Michael était devenu encore plus froid envers la sentinelle, si c'était possible. Mais j'avais remarqué le manque de réaction du coach Sharp et les sourires discrets de Gabi et Victor.

\- Minami, pourquoi tu es la seule fille impériale qu'on est vu ? demanda Gabi en se retournant.

Au moment où elle allait répondre, son téléphone sonna. Elle jeta un regard au reste de l'équipe avant de le sortit de son sac, et partit du terrain, où on avait finit l'entraînement, mais où on restait en attendant le début des cours.

* * *

 _PDV: Minami_

La question de Gabi m'avait surprise, et je ne avais pas vraiment comment lui expliquai ma solitude au 5ème secteur niveau fille. Parce que j'avais quelques amis garçons. Bon, peut-être qu'un seul, mais c'était déjà ça. Alors l'appel était vraiment tomber au bon moment pour moi.

\- Allô ?

Je n'avais pas reconnu le numéro, donc ce n'était ni mon père, ni Austin, ni le chef. J'avoue être curieuse, pour une fois que je ne pouvais pas deviner.

\- Sentinelle. J'ai un message de l'Empereur Sacré.

\- Je vous écoutes.

Donc c'était officiel, sinon il m'aurait juste appelé lui même. Avec un peu de chance c'était ma réponse.

\- C'est prêt.

En entendant ça, j'aurai pu sauter de joie, j'avais la réponse que j'attendais.

\- Merci.

Je raccrochai, et retourna au terrain. L'équipe Raimon me regarda d'un air curieux. Je devais être trop contente pour eux. Je les ignorai, pour m'asseoir et continuer de lire. L'équipe Raimon finit par décider de jouer au foot, sous le regard attentif de Jude qui leur donnai des conseils de temps à autre.

* * *

Je continuai à lire, quand j'entendis des pas. Apparemment l'équipe aussi car tous les ballons s'arrêtèrent en même temps. Mais je ne relevai pas la tête, je voulais finir mon chapitre avant de retourner au 5ème secteur.

\- Ex-chef impérial Victor Blade, nous avons ordre de vous menez à l'Empereur Sacré. De grès ou de force.

Cette fois, chapitre ou pas, je relevai la tête. L'équipe Raimon avait fait un cercle autour de Victor, indiquant clairement qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas partir de grès. En face d'eux il y avait trois impériaux.

* * *

 _PDV: Riccardo_

Je jetai un regard à Minami, mais elle ne réagit que quand elle entendit les impériaux parler. Elle croisa le regard de Victor, et son visage devint froid. Pas froid comme à son début à Raimon, mais vraiment froid, on aurait dit que plus rien ne la concernée. Elle ferma d'un coup sec son livre, et se leva.

On remarqua tous son corps, tendus à l'extrême. Et c'était vraiment déconcertant, par rapport à d'habitude.

Aussitôt deux des trois impériaux s'inclinèrent, pendant que le troisième la fixait d'un air suffisant.

\- Jamais je ne m'inclinerais devant une fille.

Cette fois le visage de la sentinelle n'était pas froid, il était de glace. Elle avait une espèce d'aura noir, non pas autour d'elle mais sur elle. La sentinelle leva la main, et gifla l'impérial qui avait parler et qui se trouver à droite.

\- Ne manque plus jamais de respect à tes supérieurs.

Elle le regarda un instant, surement pour vérifier s'il avait compris.

\- Relevez-vous.

Minami rayonnait d'autorité. Les deux impériaux se relevèrent, tout en jetant un regard noir à leur camarade, lui indiquant qu'ils lui en voulaient pour avoir mis en colère leur sentinelle.

\- Un impérial de second ordre, et deux impériaux de premier ordre, pour un ancien chef impérial, et une équipe qui ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir. Vous n'aviez aucun espoir de le ramener. La question est donc: Que faites-vous vraiment ici ?

Alors ça, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Et vu la tête du reste de l'équipe, eux non plus. Seul Victor n'avait pas l'air surpris, mais il n'avait pas semblé surpris par la venu des impériaux, non plus.

Je me retournai vers Victor qui était juste à côté de moi, pour lui demander d'expliquer cette histoire de premier et deuxième ordre. Avant même que j'ai pu parler, il chuchota "plus tard" avant de se retourner vers Minami. Chose que je trouver étrange, c'est que Minami se mettait entre nous et les impériaux.

L'impérial du milieu lui tendit une feuille pliait en deux. Elle la parcourut du regard, un sourcil se levant au fur et à mesure. Une fois finis elle redressa la tête, ses doigts pliant la feuille.

\- Je vais m'en occuper.

L'impérial de gauche voulut parler, mais celui du milieu lui donna un coup de coude. Ils s'inclinèrent, et partirent en quelques secondes.

Minami resta dos à nous, et quand Gabi voulut allait la voir, Victor le retient. Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait je remarquai les muscles de la sentinelle se détendre.

Elle finit par se retourner, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Victor, elle lui tendit le papier.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda t-elle.

Son visage retrouver petit à petit ses expressions, mais sa voix restait totalement gelé. Victor ouvrit la feuille et la parcourut. J'essayai de regarder mais si j'arrivai à voir ce qui était écrit, je ne comprenais pas. C'était clairement une langue que je ne connaissais pas. Et pourtant j'en connaissais beaucoup.

Victor était très pâle quand il eut finit de lire.

\- C'est une blague, chuchota t-il.

J'étais apparemment le seul à l'avoir entendu, car le reste de l'équipe le regardait toujours avec un air impatient. Il finit par rendre la feuille à Minami. Les deux récupérèrent leur sacs, et commencèrent à partir

Au dernier moment Miami se retourna, et regarda Gabi.

\- Je crois que tu as compris pourquoi je suis la seule fille.

Et les deux partirent.

* * *

On avait passé un journée de cours horrible. Tous mes coéquipiers qui étaient dans ma classe étaient déconcentrés, et moi aussi. Heureusement les professeurs avaient pensés que cette à cause de tournoi de la Route du Sacre.

A la fin des cours, on s'étaient précipité à la salle de détente où le coach Sharp et Mlle Hills nous attendaient. On attendit encore dix minutes avant que les sixièmes arrivent.

Malheureusement Victor n'était pas avec eux.

\- Je vois que ce n'est pas la peine de commencer un entraînement pour le moment, dit Jude en regardant notre équipe.

Je me retournai, l'équipe était totalement léthargique. Comme le jour du départ du coach Evans. Je sourit en repensant à la façon dont nous avaient secouez Minami et Victor.

Ils nous avaient expliquaient à leur façon de penser, et qu'ils désapprouvaient clairement notre réaction. Que le coach Evans faisait se qu'il voulait et que ça n'était pas à nous de l'en empêchait.

\- Hé bien, vous faîtes une de ses têtes.

Tout le monde se retourna. Minami et Victor se tenaient à la porte. Victor nous regardait comme s'il cherchait l'origine de noter mauvaise humeur, et Minami retenait visiblement son rire.

\- Alors ? demanda le coach Sharp une fois que les deux nouveaux venus se furent installer.

Victor jeta un regard curieux, comme si lui même ne savait pas quoi répondre. Minami commença à jouer avec une de ses mèches de cheveux qui n'était pas attaché.

\- Alors, que veux-tu savoir ? On a réglé le problème pour l'instant.

Victor, semblait aussi surpris que nous en apprenant la nouvelle, mais j'avais l'impression que j'étais le seul à l'avoir remarquer. Comme j'étais le seul à avoir remarquer le "pour l'instant".

* * *

 _PDV: Victor_

Je repensai à ce qui s'était passé. La sentinelle m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps, et m'avait emmener par les toits au 5ème secteur.

Et j'avoue que même si c'était a première fois que je passais par les toits, j'avais trouver très grisant. Je pouvais facilement concevoir pourquoi Minami les utilisait tout le temps.

On avait l'impression de voler. Mais elle ne me laissa pas vraiment en profitai, et on était arrivé très rapidement au 5ème secteur. Au début le gardien à l'entrer nous voulait pas nous laissait passé, mais Minami a su se montrer très convaincante.

Elle m'avait emmener dans sa chambre, et m'avait dit d'y rester. Et elle était partit. En l'attendant j'avais remarquait un carnet de dessins. Et même si je savais qu'elle allait m'en vouloir, j'avais commencer à regarder les dessins qu'elles avaient fait.

Il y avait un cœur. Et non pas un cœur que l'ont fait quand on est amoureux, mais un cœur comme celui que tu as dans ton corps. Il était entouré de nature. Et si ça aurait pu paraître glauque, et réalité c'était vraiment joli, même si il n'était pas totalement finit.

Il y avait sur une autres feuille, des ampoules, chacune racontant une histoire différente. Et chaque ampoules étaient dans une qui les englober toutes.J'avais pas vraiment compris la significations de ce dessin. Il y avait même un dragon qui prenait toute la place et qui donnait l'impression de te fonçait dessus.

Je m'étais vaguement demandé combien de temps il lui avait fallut pour tous les faire. Et quand elle avait eu l'occasion.

Mais Minami avait interrompu mes réflexion en entrant. Elle avait regardé le carnet dans mes mains, avant de me le prendre et de le poser sur son bureau. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit.

Elle m'avait mener à la salle de réunion où son père m'avait expliquait en détails de quoi ils avaient parlés, et que "quelqu'un" avait autorisé Minami à prendre toute l'autorité dont elle avait besoin pour régler mon problème.

Je savais pas qui était ce "quelqu'un", mais pour le coup je lui devait une fière chandelle. Je me demande ce que j'aurais fait si j'étais obligé d'y retourner. Mais si c'était pour aussi peu de temps, je pense qu'ils auraient trouver le moyen de me faire rester plus longtemps que ça.

\- Hé Victor ! Ça va ?

Je me retourner vers Riccardo, Gabi et Arion. Ils avaient clairement tentés de me parler depuis un moment vu les airs ennuyés des deux premiers et inquiets du troisième. Je me demandai si je leur en voulait de m'avoir interrompu.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je dans un soupire.

\- Hé bien comme Minami ne veut pas nous dire qu'elle était le problème, on a pensé que tu pouvais.

Je les regardai avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Non.

Riccardo et Gabi hochèrent la tête, comprenant que je ne voulais pas en parler, mais pas Arion, à ce qu'il était têtu celui-là...

\- Tu ne nous fait pas confiance ?

Il avait l'air sur le point de pleurer.

\- Si, si. C'est pour ça que je ne vous le dis pas.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je partis. Parce que sinon je sentais que j'allais finir par me mettre en colère contre lui. Je vis Minami toute seule, qui visiblement était redevenue la Minami qui voulait parler à personne.

J'avais compris une chose sur la sentinelle, grâce à ses dessins. C'est qu'elle n'avait pas la même façon de voir la vie que nous.


	20. Chapitre 20: Explication et réunion

_PDV: Minami_

Demain l'équipe Raimon allait joué contre le Collège des Kirkwood.

Je m'étais levai et habillai en quelques secondes, puis j'étais allé dans la salle à manger. Comme Axel et Julia n'avait pas l'air d'être debout, je me rendis dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre du jus d'orange.

D'après mon père, il n'était pas normal que je ne puisse prendre que ça le matin, j'avais déjà essayer plus mais mon estomac avait trouver qu'il y en avait trop, et j'avais juste finis malade.

Comme il n'y avait encore personne, je retournai dans ma chambre. Je ramassai mon matériel à dessin et mon carnet avant de me mettre sur mon lit et de continuait mon cœur.

J'avais eu envie de le faire après ma dernière crise, quand j'avais vu ce qui me semblait être mon frère. J'avais demandé à Sol de ne rien dire à mon père. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que petit à petit mon passé revenait.

Après une heure de dessin, j'entendis enfin du bruit en bas. Je descendis avec mon carnet et mes crayons voulant finir les détails du lierre qui entourait l'un des arbres.

Je saluai mon père et ma tante, Julia me regarda avec un grand sourire avant de m'indiquer le siège à côté d'elle. J'attrapai mon crayon noir pour faire les nervure des feuilles.

\- Pourquoi tu as toujours des crayons dans tes cheveux quand tu dessines ? me demanda Julia.

Je soupirai, je lui avais déjà expliquer plusieurs fois, mais elle n'avais toujours pas compris.

\- Un: ça garde mes cheveux attacher. Deux: je sais où sont mes crayons. Trois: j'ai l'habitude de faire les choses comme ça.

Axel cacha son amusement en voyant la tête de sa soeur. Je regardai mon dessin, maintenant que j'avais fini le lierre, il me restait plus qu'à décider si je voulais mettre de la couleur et si oui comment.

J'ignorai mon père et Julia, qui commençai une discussion sur qui allait faire les courses cette semaine. J'allai mettre de la couleur, décidai-je en jouant avec le bracelet qui me servait de pendentif. Mais pas avec des crayons. Peut-être de la pastel ?

Sauf que je n'avais plu les pastels blanches, noires et vertes, je m'avais finis sur mon dernier dessin. D'un seul coup je trouvai la réponse à ma question. Je repartie à toute allure dans ma chambre, cherchant sur mon étagère un cadeau de Noël dernier.

Je pris une boîte et en sortit ma peinture. J'allais le faire à l'aquarelle. Je redescendis et posai mes affaires sur la table, je passai dans la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau.

\- Je vais devoir convaincre quelqu'un et je voudrais que tu l'aides.

Je relevai la tête vers mon père, reposant mon pinceau et lui accordant toute mon attention. J'avais déjà une petite idée, de comment j'allais devoir aider, mais il me restait à deviner qui.

\- Kirkwood ? Tu sais qu'ils jouent dans deux jours ? demandai-je, curieuse.

Axel hocha la tête, avant de sourire.

\- Ils ont grand besoin d'ordre dans leur équipe, et j'ai remarqué que tu es très doué pour remettre de l'ordre.

Je ricanai à la remarque sarcastique de mon père.

\- Et d'ailleurs l'impérial de second ordre est au Sanctuaire.

Cette fois je ne ricanai pas, mais je savais que mes yeux montrai ma satisfaction.

\- Il lui remettra les idées en place. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit qui tu veux que j'aide.

\- Un ancien ami, répondit Axel tout en souriant.

* * *

 _PDV: Riccardo_

Aujourd'hui, on devait jouer contre le collège Kirkwood. Mais avant Victor avait accepter de nous expliquer l'histoire avec les impériaux de premier et de second ordre.

\- Bien, comme je l'avais déjà dit il y a une hiérarchie au 5ème secteur, commença le première année.

\- C'est quoi le rapport ? demanda Michael.

Je soupirai, s'il voulait nous parler de ça d'abord c'est qu'il doit avoir une raison. Victor lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Je vous l'avais expliquer de manière très simplifier pour que vous puissiez comprendre l'importance de la sentinelle, mais même moi je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir toutes les pièces.

Victor resta pensif, pendant qu'on digérait l'aveu.

\- Hé bien moi, je suis sûr qu'il te manque des pièces.

On se retourna, mais on savait tous que nous allions trouver la sentinelle en train de nous regarder. Et évidemment Minami était à la porte en train de nous regarder.

\- Alors, tu pourrais nous les montrer ? proposa le coach Sharp, très sérieusement.

J'entendis Wanli dire, que de toute façon on ne devrait pas la croire, vu qu'elle était au 5ème secteur. Je levai les yeux ciel. Ils allaient peut-être finir par comprendre que la sentinelle ne nous ferait rien, elle attendait le bon moment pour attaquer.

Minami regarda le coach pendant quelques secondes avant de faire le tour des personnes présentes. Elle avait l'air de se demander si on valait la peine de faire l'effort de nous expliquer.

Elle finit par poser ses affaires et s'asseoir sur la table inoccupé du fond, comme à chaque fois qu'on était dans la salle de réunion.

\- Victor vous racontait les différents "statues" de notre autorité. Les impériaux, les chefs impériaux, la sentinelle, l'Empereur Sacré et le crans au-dessus. Mais dans certain statues, à l'intérieur il y encore des crans, des échelons. C'est le cas des impériaux.

Tout le monde l'écouté, même ceux qui avait protester au début semblait curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite.

\- Les impériaux de premier ordre sont les plus courant. Ils ont une grande force physique, une excellente endurance. Ce sont les joueurs avec du talent physique. Ensuite il y a les impériaux de seconde ordre. Ils ont la puissance, le plus un esprit guerrier, sinon des supers-techniques extrêmement puissantes. ce sont les joueurs avec du talent psychique.

Elle nous regarda tous, un à un pour vérifier qu'on suivait toujours ce qu'elle disait, la plupart se détournèrent, pensant qu'elle avait finit, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il nous manquait encore une donnée. Je voyais pas Victor restait dans un seul de c'est ordre.

\- Après viennent les impériaux de troisième ordre. Grande puissance physique, avec obligatoirement un esprit guerrier puissant. Ce sont les meilleurs joueurs, et ceux qui sont formés pour devenir des chefs impériaux en cas de problème. Ce sont les joueurs avec du talent physique et psychique.

Oui, là je trouvai ça plus normal.

\- Donc tu étais un impérial de troisième ordre ? vérifia Jade.

Victor hocha, Arion se retourna d'un coup vers Minami.

\- Tu es dans quel ordre ? il la regarda avec tellement d'innocence et de curiosité qu'il te mettrait presque mal à l'aise.

Minami attrapa son collier et joua avec. Elle parcourut encore une fois les personnes présentes avant de se fixer sur Victor. Elle avait l'air de se demander comment il allait réagir. Victor haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et la sentinelle soupira.

Elle leva quatre doigts, sans lâcher Victor du regard. Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quatre ? Quatre quoi ? demanda Adé, la curiosité s'entendant dans sa voix.

\- Quatrième ordre, finit par dire Minami, presque comme si elle ne voulait pas le dire.

Victor secoua la tête.

\- Mais il .. il y en a eu qu'un..

Il s'arrêta, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

\- C'est toi, l'impérial de quatrième ordre. La seule depuis le début du 5ème secteur.

Minami haussa un sourcil, indiquant clairement que Victor été tomber juste sur sa supposition. Elle allait encore parler, mais son téléphone sonna. La sentinelle le regarda, avant de soupirait. " Jamais tranquille" marmonna t-elle.

Elle rangea la peu d'affaire qu'elle avait sortie de son sac, avant de commencer à sortir.

\- Quel était ton indice ? s'écria Victor, alors qu'elle atteignait la porte.

Elle se retourna.

\- Tu ne vas pas me croire, affirma t-elle.

Elle avait l'air plutôt sûr de ce qu'elle avancer. Victor haussa un sourcil, et Minami leva les yeux au ciel. On aurait dit qu'il se parlait sans rien dire, c'était un peu étrange.

\- Quatre.

Victor resta quelques secondes figeait avant de revenir sur Terre.

J'avais l'impression de suivre une partie de tennis, ma tête allai d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce. Minami pencha juste la tête vers l'ancien impérial, comme si elle lui disait qu'elle avait raison.

Elle finit par nous regarder tous avant de fixer la coach Sharp.

\- Et il est évident que je ne veux pas que cette information sorte de cette pièce. Du moins sans mon accord.

Le coach la regarda avant de hocher la tête. Elle sourit à moitié avant de sortir. On se retourna tous vers Victor.

* * *

 _PDV: Minami_

Sérieusement, pourquoi l'Empereur Sacré avait t-il avancer cette réunion ? Bon, ça veut aussi dire que j'aurais plus de temps pour aider Kirkwood. Mais quand même la tête de Victor quand je lui ai dit mon ordre, c'était trop drôle. Et aussi comme il pensait que j'étais devenu la sentinelle ?

Comment j'aurai fait pour recadrer les troisièmes ordres, si j'avais la même puissance qu'eux ? Franchement. Au même moment mon téléphone sonna.

Mon pied glissa par surprise. Je me rattrapai, et restai immobile quelques secondes le temps de reprendre mon équilibre. Une fois fait, je pris mon téléphone, me promettant de passer un savon à la personne qui m'avait envoyé un message.

Sauf que quand je vis l'envoyeur je me dis que peut-être je vais attendre. Sol me demandait de venir, il voulait parler. Je lui écrit que je passerai plus tard dans la journée, sinon demain et me remis en route.

* * *

J'entrais dans la salle de réunion, où mon père m'avait dit de venir. Et je vis le coach de Kirkwood. Je savais qui je devais aider.

\- Byron Love.

* * *

 _PDV: Victor_

Je me massai les tempes, sentant venir un mal de tête. Je sentais aussi les questions qui allaient arrivé. Je relevai la tête, près à répondre. Et le premier à commencer fut Riccardo.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire d'indice ? me demanda t-il.

\- Le 5ème secteur à créer une échelle pour mesurer la puissance d'un esprit guerrier, pour vous donner une idée, le mien est de 2,6.

Bon, j'aurais peut-être du être un peu moins direct dans mon exemple vu les têtes que fait Raimon. Mais il faut dire que j'étais aussi surpris qu'eux.

\- Donc il faudrait deux fois la puissance de son esprit guerrier pour battre le sien ? vérifia le coach Sharp.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Un peu moins.

Il eu un silence, le temps que tout le monde comprenne à quel point elle devait être puissante.

\- Mais alors pourquoi n'a t-elle encore rien fait ? Si elle était aussi puissante, il lui aurait suffit de nous écrasez dès le début.

Je me retournai vers Eugène, qui commencer clairement à paniquer.

\- C'est évident.

Je regardai de l'autre côté de la salle, pour croiser le regard de Riccardo.

\- Elle nous a dit que nous devions garder l'information pour nous. Elle veut garder cela secret. Pourquoi, on ne sais pas. Mais elle ne vaut surtout pas que ça se sache.

J'étais surpris que quelqu'un est fait attention au dernière parole de la sentinelle.

\- Mais alors pourquoi nous le dire ? demanda Aitor.

Excellente question. Tout le monde se tut, cherchant à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Et j'ai finalement compris.

\- Elle nous a donner des munitions, mais nous n'avons pas d'arme pour tirer.

La coach Sharp hocha la tête, comprenant sûrement ce que je voulais dire, mais les autres semblaient avoir avalé de travers. Je sens que j'allais devoir réexpliquer.

\- Nous savons qu'elle est puissante, d'accord. Mais maintenant qu'allons nous faire. Le dire à la rébellion ne servirait à rien, car du point de vue de a loi, comme du règlement de la route de sacre elle n'a rien fait de mal. Le dire au 5ème secteur car ils ne le savent pas ? Ils vont te remercier en comprenant, et utiliser toute sa force. Donc nous avons des balles, mais pas de pistolet.


	21. Chapitre 21: Complication

_PDV: Minami_

Je regarde les deux adultes que j'avais devant moi. Le coach de Kirkwood est retourné vers moi, avant de regardait de Axel. Ce dernier sourit en comprenant que Byron se demandait comment je connaissais son nom.

\- Je suis Minami Blaise, sentinelle du 5ème secteur.

Le regard de l'entraîneur allait de moi a l'empereur avant de revenir sur moi. Il y eu un éclair de compréhension dans ses yeux. Apparemment il avait compris. Je me demande s'il a compris que je suis la fille d'Axel, ou que je suis sentinelle?

\- En ce qui concerne le terrain ...

\- Je ne veux rien savoir, on va jouer contre Raimon à armes égales, et on va gagner.

Je me retourne vers Axel.

\- Et à quoi je sers dans tout ça? demandai-je, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'être utile.

\- Comme je disais ce matin, tu es doué pour mettre de l'ordre, et je pense que tu serais utile,si bien-sûr Byron accepte ton aide.

\- Je suppose que tant que tu ne dis rien qui puisse nous avantager contre les Raimons ...

Je partage un petit sourire complice avec mon père, tout se passe comme prévu. Après tout, il n'était pas obligatoire qu'il sache que je m'occupe du stade, pendant que je venais l'aider à remettre l'ordre.

* * *

Je remarque le capitaine et arrêt Byron, il chercher autour de lui, puis me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- Laurel Bay, capitaine actuel de l'équipe de Kirkwood.

Cette fois Byron semble comprendre pourquoi je l'arrête. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je m'avançai vers Laurel.

\- Excusez nous, nous cherchons le collège Kirkwood.

Laurel releva la tête, il regarde d'abord Byron, puis se tourne vers moi avant de sourire.

\- Minami, ça fait longtemps.

\- Oui. Comment va équipe?

\- Je .. Elle .. ne va pas .. mal.

Je haussai un sourcil, Byron regarde autour de lui, nous laissant à notre discussion, mais je sais que Laurel ne dirait rien qui pourrait causer des problèmes à son équipe.

\- Vraiment?

Laurel me regarda, hésitant.

\- Non. Elle ne va pas mal, elle va très mal.

Je poussai un soupir, si même le capitaine reconnaît que ça n'allait pas, et connaissant Laurel ça lui coûte, l'équipe devait être catastrophique.

\- La moitié de l'équipe admirent Raimon, et l'autre les méprisent, l'esprit de cohésion n'existe plus, et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le faire revenir.

Laurier était totalement désemparé. Je savais que c'était mauvais, mais je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point. En regardant je savais que je devais prendre une décision entre les deux camps. Mais aucun des deux ne me plaisait.

\- Et toi Laurel, que voudrais-tu? finis-je par demandeur.

Laurel me regarda, avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir jouer avec mon équipe sans avoir à se soucier d'autre chose que ce qui se passe pendant le match.

\- Alors je pense que nous pouvons t'aider.

Je reviens vers Byron qui a décidé de se joindre à la conversation. Laurel me regardait avec espoir.

\- Oui.

* * *

Avec Byron, on avait vu l'entraînement de l'équipe, et clairement il n'avait aucune chance face à Raimon dans cette état. Je regardai mon dessin et sourit.

J'étais retourné à la clairière où j'étais allé après ma crise. Je voulais dessiner la clairière, comme moi je la voyais. Une fois qu'il ne me restai plus que la couleur à faire je me redressai.

Les rayons du soleil transperçaient les feuilles, illuminant la clairière du lumière verte émeraude.

\- Hé Min, tu fais quoi ?

Je me retourner pour voir Sol qui me regarder le sourire au lèvre. Un fin sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Il semblait allé plutôt bien aujourd'hui, Sol avait les yeux qui pétillait. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Il me prit mon carnet à dessin des mains, commençant à toutes les regarder. Il s'arrêta sur le dragon, attentif au moindre détails. Il finit par arriver sur les plus récents. Notamment celui avec ma famille.

Sol finit par reposer le carnet par terre.

\- Montre moi les choses que les autres ne peuvent pas faire.

J'hésitai, je savait que je pouvait lui faire confiance, mais je ne les avais jamais montré dans leur totalité à quelqu'un. Même pas à Axel.

Je tendis la main jusqu'à toucher un des rayons du soleil, j'étais tellement concentrée, que j'en oublié Sol, à côté de moi. Le rayon, qui ne touchait que ma main, finit par entouré mon bars mon épaule, et je finis par en être entouré, comme une aura.

Je regardai Sol, qui semblait passionné par mon aura. Il semblait hésité entre la toucher et attendre que je fasse un autre tour de magie.

\- Tends ta main.

Il fit comme je lui avait demander. Je réunis mes deux mains, me concentrant, finalement mon aura de soleil finit par revenir dans mes mains, formant une boule de lumière.

Je passai ma main au-dessus de la sienne, lui remettant la boule. Sol, poussa un petit cri, faisant tomber la boule qui disparût, absorbait par la terre. Je lui lançai un regard interrogatif.

\- C'est froid ?!

Sol avait un air indigné qui me fit éclater de rire. Rire qui ne s'arrêta pas quand il me tira la langue en me disant qu'il allait bouder. Il réussit pendant 3 secondes avant de rire à son tour.

Quand on finit par se calmer, Sol remarqua qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un quart-d'heure avant de rentrer à l'hôpital. Je tendis le bras pour prendre mon carnet à dessin, et le ranger quand mon bracelet attira mon attention.

Le chiffre venait de tomber à 23, je ne devrais pas être consciente. Au moment même où je fis cette constatation, une douleur aigu apparut dans ma nuque et remonta jusqu'à ma tête. Je ne put pas retenir un cri. Sol qui apparemment ne faisait plus trop attention à ce que je faisais se retourna.

\- Minami, tu saigne.

Ma main se porta à mon visage et revient couvert de sang. J'attrapait mon sac, alors que la douleur se it plus forte, m'empêchant de voir correctement. Je savais que d'un instant à l'autre j'allai perdre connaissance.

\- Mon père... appelle.. mon père, finis-je par dire

La dernière chose que je vu fut Sol me prenant mon sac et sortant mon portable.


	22. Chapitre 22 : A l'hôpital

_Pdv: Sol_

 *** Flash Back ***

J'appelai Axel, priant pour qu'il réponde rapidement, tout en essayant de contenir le sang qui continuait de couler avec des mouchoirs, tout en évitant qu'elle s'étouffe que j'avais trouver dans le sac Minami. Je sentais la panique s'infiltrer en moi. Minami perdait beaucoup de sang.

\- Allô ? Minami un problème ?

\- Tropdesangévanouiejesaispasquoifaires'ilteplaîtaidela !

Mes mots se mélangeaient les uns aux autres, formant un phrase incompréhensible, à cause de la panique.

\- Sol ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe et où êtes-vous ? Calme-toi, respire et explique.

Je pris une grande inspiration, essayant de faire ralentir mon cœur et de me calmer un minimum.

\- Nous sommes à la clairière, Minami s'est évanouie, elle crache du sang.

J'entendis toute une série d'insulte, Axel cria sur quelqu'un avant qu'il ne se calme, ou du moins qu'il ne cri plus.

\- Sol, tu peux voir si Minami porte son bracelet en argent ?

Calant le portable avec mon épaule, je pris son poignet droit, elle portait sa montre de ce côté. J'essayai l'autre, pour découvrir un fin bracelet argenté, avec un petit écran dessus.

\- Oui.

\- D'accord, dis moi quel est le nombre dessus.

J'enlevai une fois de plus le sang qui coulait de la bouche de Minami, évitant ainsi qu'elle s'étouffe, puis regarder son bracelet.

\- Quinze.

Une autre série de juron retentit. Je ne savais pas à quoi correspondait ce numéro, mais il n'avait visiblement pas fait plaisir à Axel. Il finit par se calmer et me dire qu'il arrivait.

Je raccrochai, continuant d'enlever le sang de la bouche de Minami.

* * *

Finalement, j'entendis des bruits de voitures, puis des pas précipiter. Axel, Camélia, et le gars dont je ne retenais jamais le nom était là.

Je laissai ma place à Camélia avec soulagement. Elle saurait quoi faire pour l'aider. Elle pourrait la sauver. Les adultes se disputaient ne semblant pas être sur quelques choses.  
Mais je n'écoutais plus, mon esprit c'était pris dans une toile, la toile des dessins de Minami. Un simple détails avait attirés mon attention.

\- On doit l'emmener à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas le choix Axel. Le cinquième secteur n'est certainement pas équipé pour faire face à un tel cas.

Je me retournai vers eux, mon esprit revenant brutalement à la réalité. Axel hocha la tête, finissant par donner son accord. Sortant de la clairière, on arriva au bord de la route. Une ambulance nous attendait, visiblement Axel ou quelqu'un d'autre les avait appelés en venant.

Camélia me fit signe de partir avec les autres, pendant qu'elle montait avec Minami.

 *** Fin du Flash Back ***

\- C'est tout, après je n'en sais pas plus, Camélia et d'autres infirmières sont avec elle, donc je ne peux pas aller voir, et Axel ne sais rien. Elle est en face.

-C'est pas grave Sol, merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Je regardai Vlad, il regardait son fauteuil, comme si le fixait allait lui permettre d'avoir plus d'information pour Minami. Je le saluai avant de sortir. Je fixai quelques secondes la porte d'en face. Je me détournai ayant l'objectif de rejoindre ma chambre, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Sol ? C'est bon tu peux aller la voir.

Je me retournai voyant les dernières personnes sortirent de sa chambre. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Camélia.

\- Ne reste pas trop longtemps, tu as d'autres examens à passer.

\- Oui Capitaine, je n'oublierais pas, lançai-je en rentrant dans la chambre.

\- Sol !

* * *

 _Pdv: Victor_

J'étais venus voir mon frère, quand une tête de cheveux blonds passa devant moi. Je le regardais entrait dans la chambre en face de mon frère, sous le regard attentif d'une infirmière qui secoua la tête en souriant.

Je l'avais déjà vu une ou deux fois sortirent de la chambre de Vlad. Je ne lui avais rien demander, après tout il avait le droit de se faire des amis, même à l'hôpital.

Mon regard se porta sur le nom écrit sur la porte d'en face. Mon esprit se figea en même temps que mon corps, ma main sur le poignée de la porte. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. En fait qu'il en ai un me rassuré un peu, il n'était pas tous seul à longueur de journée.

\- Tout ira bien, il faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps.

L'Empereur Sacré était là signe que ce nom sur la porte n'était pas une erreur. Le père de Minami se retourna vers moi et haussa un sourcil, me demandant de cette façon ce que j'allais faire maintenant.

Mon corps retrouva sa mobilité, j'entrai dans la chambre de mon frère, alors que mon esprit me remontrai le nom sur la porte d'en face. Pendant tout le temps que je passai avec mon frère je ne réussis pas vraiment à me concentrer.

Mais ça ne semblais pas le déranger non plus. Je finis par lui dire au revoir et sortit. Je m'arrêtait devant la porte ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je regardais le nom marquait sur la porte.

De toute façon, je ne risque rien à entrer. Enfin pas à ma connaissance. En même temps, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de personne qui, quand elle visitait quelqu'un rendait visite à une autre personne sur un coup de tête.

Ma décision prise je passai le seuil de la chambre, refermant derrière moi. Je me retournai vers le lit. Finalement elle était bien là. Minami était pâle, ses cheveux blancs se confondant avec les draps de son lit.

Elle dormait, son bras droit était bandé, et elle avait une poche de sang relié à celui de gauche. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour se retrouver ici, mais elle avait apparemment perdu du sang.

Ses doigts s'étaient enroulés autour des draps, les agrippants fermement. Son visage était.. dérangeant. La seule fois que je l'avais vu comme ça, c'était après une "séance d'apprentissage" particulièrement violente au 5ème secteur.

Quand tu regardais, tu ne voyais rien au premier abord, mais quand tu savais quoi cherchais les signes étaient frappants. Et je connaissais les signes. Ses lèvres pincés, ses yeux se plissant légèrement, ses épaules crispés, ses muscles tendus. Minami avait mal, et quelque soit la cause, elle était grosse. Minami avait trop de fierté pour laisser voir quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle avait mal.

Cette expression me mit mal à l'aise, et j'eu d'un seul la nausée. Je sortais de la chambre essayant de remettre mes idées dans l'ordre. Je ne savais pas si je devais le dire au reste de l'équipe. Parce qu'après tout Minami en faisait partie.

Certes elle ne jouait jamais, et n'en était pas vraiment ravie, mais elle restait une membre de l'équipe. C'était elle qui m'avait aidé à rejouer vraiment au football, elle qui nous avais aidé à passer la barrière absolue. C'était elle qui faisait avancer la Rébellion.

Mais je savais que Minami était une personne têtue, et qu'elle n'aimait pas montrer une faiblesse, elle verrait ça comme une trahison de ma part. Non, je ne dirais rien à personne. Elle me tuerait sinon.

Et quoi qu'on dise, malgré être entrer au 5ème secteur et l'avoir trahit, je ne suis pas suicidaire. J'aime ma vie, et je compte bien la vivre encore un peu plus longtemps..


	23. Chapitre 23: Oups !

_Pdv: Victor_

Toute l'équipe s'entraînait pour le match contre Kirkwood, quand en plein d'un exercice du coach Sharp, je remarquai qu'un garçon avec l'uniforme des premières ordres arrivait.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était là, mais décidé de l'ignorais. Je repensai aux trois impériaux de la dernière fois, avant de secouer la tête, Minami s'en était occupé, et avait dit que le problème était réglé.

Je continuai tout de même à surveiller l'impérial, vérifiant qu'il ne faisait rien qui pourrait nous nuire plus tard. Finalement il finit par entrer sur le terrain, le parcourant du regard avant de se figeait sur moi.

D'un pas décidé il s'avança, forçant toute l'équipe à s'arrêter pour le regarder. Il me tendit un papier, avant de faire demi-tour, et de partir. Au moins je savais que ce n'était pas la même raison que la dernière fois, sinon il m'aurait attendu pour être sûr que je venais bien.

L'équipe se réunit autour de moi, curieux de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien être écrit. Je l'ouvris parcourant rapidement le texte avant de hausser les épaules. Je sentis le regard de Riccardo sur la feuille, je me retournai pour le voir fronçait les sourcils.

C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse lire ce qu'il y avait écrit, sauf s'il avait appris le latin chez lui, car le collège ne le proposait pas. Gabi avait un air curieux sur le visage, pendant que le reste de l'équipe se retournai vers Riccardo pour voir s'il avait compris.

Finalement, ils finirent tous par me regarder et je leur fis signe de venir sur le banc. Ce qu'ils firent avec autant de vitesse que s'ils fuyaient le diable. Franchement leur curiosité les tuera.

\- Que se passe t-il ? me demanda le coach Sharp quand tout le monde fut installer.

\- Vous savez lire le latin ? demandai-je curieux de savoir si je pouvais cachait se qu'il y avait d'écrit.

Il secoua la tête. Bien, ça m'arrangeait. Je me voyais mal leur dire que Minami était sur un lit d'hôpital inconsciente, mais je ne me voyais pas non plus servir de traducteur.

\- He bien, il est juste dit que Minami est indisposé, et qu'elle ne viendra pas pendant un moment.

Le pire c'est que je ne mentai même pas, il était vraiment dit que Minami était indisposé et qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Je n'avais pas juste préciser la raison. Je me demande si l'Empereur Sacré savait que le coach Sharp ne savait pas lire le latin, et qu'il voulait juste savoir ce que j'allais faire avec l'information.

Mais en même temps, il aurait laisser quelqu'un ici pour le savoir, hors il n'y avait personne. Sauf que si il leur aurait dit, Raimon aurait insister pour aller la voir et donc il aurait pu savoir.

Il n'était pas si bête que ça l'Empereur, à la fin.

\- Victor !

Je me retournai vers Samguk qui m'appeler. Il secoua la tête quand il comprit que je n'avais pas entendu sa question.

\- Est-ce qu'il est dit la raison pour laquelle elle n'est pas là ?

\- Non.

Ce n'était pas vrai, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir pour l'instant. Je leur dirait peut-être si l'absence de Minami se prolonge trop. Disons au delà de un mois. Oui, un mos c'était bien.

\- Je me demande où elle peut être.

Je me retournai vers Skie, puis regarder le reste de l'équipe. J'avais eu raison en sortant de sa chambre, Minami faisait vraiment partie de cette équipe,mais si elle ne jouait pas, elle était là.

\- Elle passe sûrement du temps avec sa famille, proposa Aitor en haussant les épaules, visiblement pas inquiet.

Je grimaçait intérieurement, sachant très bien que non, et même si elle voulait passer du temps avec son père... et bien ça ne serait pas compliqué d'aller voir l'Empereur.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle ne parle pas beaucoup d'Axel, approuva le coach.

L'équipe se tut, certain réfléchissant au fait qu'elle était la fille d'Axel Blaze, d'autres cherchant visiblement de quel Axel parlait le coach Sharp, si on en croyait le soupir de Michael.

\- Mais au fait, Axel Blaze n'a pas le même âge que vous coach ?

Le coach Sharp haussa un sourcil, seul signe de sa surprise face à la question d'Arion. Un léger sentiment de malaise monta en moi, comme si je savais que je n'allai pas aimer la suite de cette discussion.

Mais je ne dis rien, curieux de savoir à quoi avait penser Arion. Car tout le monde avait connaissance qu'il savait que les deux anciens joueurs de Raimon avait le même âge.

Le coach hocha la tête lentement, se demandant sûrement s'il voulait savoir pourquoi Arion lui posait cette question.

\- Alors, ça ne voudrait pas dire qu'Axel est eu une fille à peut-près notre âge.

Un grand silence se fit après ça, chacun cherchant à calculer pour savoir la réponse.

\- Non, il l'aurait eu à 15 ans, corrigea Riccardo, mais c'est toujours aussi étrange.

Arion leva les yeux au ciel à la correction, et se prit une petite claque derrière la tête par Samguk. Il se frotta là où il avait frapper, tout en faisant un sourire d'excuse.

L'équipe commentait, pendant que Gabi me regardait, m'interrogeant du regard. Je haussai les épaules, lui disant que je n'en avais aucune idée. Après tout, pourquoi serai-je au courant des histoires de famille de la Sentinelle du 5ème secteur ?

* * *

 _Pdv: Vladimir_

\- C'est bon, j'ai finis. Tu peux aller voir Minami, me dit Camélia avant que j'ai le temps de demander.

Depuis trois jours, avec Sol, nous alternions avec faire nos examens, être Minami et dormir. Même manger nous le faisions dans sa chambre. Au début Camélia avait bien tenté de nous empêcher, mais que pouvait-elle faire face à Sol et moi avec des regards suppliants.

Oui bon, on pouvais dire qu'on l'avait manipuler un peu, mais c'était pas grave.

Je retrouvai Sol dans la chambre de Minami, ou plus tôt sur son lit, il regardait un plan, un stylo en main. En regardant par dessus son épaule je reconnu le plan de l'hôpital. Même pas la peine de lui demander comment il l'avait eu, il avait encore du supplier une des stagiaires.

Étrange cette capacité qu'avait le blond pour faire des visages innocents, et des yeux doux à n'importe qui et à réussir à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. J'attrapai le livre que j'était en train de lire, et m'assis dans le fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre.

Pendant un long moment, les seuls bruits furent les pages tournaient, et le stylo parcourent la feuille.

\- Dis, on est quel jour ?

Je regardai Sol, il avait arrêter son stylo au milieu d'une flèche, visiblement les déplacements de Camélia, et me fixai d'un air préoccuper.

\- Sam..

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'il était sorti de la chambre. Je haussai les épaules, maintenant habitué aux mania bizarres du joueur. Je savais qu'il reviendrait à un moment ou un autre me dirent ce que je n'avais apparemment pas réalisé. Sûrement la fête national de la framboise, ou autre chose du même genre...

Quelques secondes plus tard, il revenait, me tendait la feuille des programmes télés distribuait au début de chaque semaine aux patients "réguliers".

Je compris enfin pourquoi il avait l'air préoccuper, nous avions faillit loupé le match Raimon VS Kirkwood. J'entendis des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Regardant le plan que Sol avait récupérer, je le pris le pliant en quatre, pour m'en faire un marque page.

Au moment où j'avais finis, Camélia entra, pendant que Sol allumai la télé, pour voir le match. Notre infirmière leva les yeux au ciel, changeant le bandage du bras de Minami.

Elle partie quand elle eut finit, nous faisant un signe de la main, je fus le seul à répondre, Sol déjà trop concentré sur le match pour faire attention. Et ils n'avaient même pas encore fait le premier coup d'envoi...

J'était moins attentif que lui, sachant que Raimon allait gagner, car.. eh bien, c'est Raimon.

Je repris le livre tout en écoutant les commentaires de Sol, hochant la tête de temps à autre, pour montrer mon accord. Même si je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait, il me permettait de suivre le score facilement.

Un léger gémissement attira mon attention, je me retournai vers Minami. Elle s'était replié sur elle même, apparemment dans un autre de ses moments où elle avait mal, sans qu'on sache la cause.

Son bras gauche avait glissé hors du lit, tirant sur la perfusion. Je m'approchai, dans l'intention de le remettre à sa place, mais où moment où je le touchait, une vague de douleur me parcouru, partant de mes épaules pour finir dans mes mains.

Ma vision se troubla quelques secondes, avant de revenir normal. La douleur diminua, sans toute fois disparaître, je replaçait le bars sur le lit, me demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Je retournai à ma place regardant Minami.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir un peu moins mal que d'habitude lors de ses moments de douleurs inexplicable, mes mains me piqué encore. Au même instant où les picotements disparurent, Minami se détendit.

Serait-il possible que j'ai ressentis sa douleur ? Mais comment aurais-je pus ressentir une douleur intérieur de quelqu'un d'autre seulement en la touchant ?

Sol se retourna vers moi, souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Raimon à gagner ! Ils ont fait 3-2 !

Je levai les yeux au ciel face à son enthousiasme, il voulait que Raimon continue de gagnait, jusqu'à rencontrer son équipe. Pour une raison étrange, il semblait persuadés que son équipe et lui devait absolument joué contre Raimon.

Je me demande sa réaction quand Raimon ne pourra pas arrêter le tir Feu follet du collège des Mirages, leur prochain adversaire. Non pas que je souhaite que mon frère perde, mais je suis juste réaliste.

Le pourcentage de chance pour qu'il trouve la technique qui marche contre celle là était ridiculement faible. Enfin qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.


	24. Chapitre 24: Peut-être que oui Ou non

_Pdv: Jude_

Je regardai toutes les personnes autour de la table. La rébellion s'était encore une fois réunie pour chercher des informations sur le Collège des Mirages, mais sans résultats.

Habituellement c'était Minami qui nous donnais ce genre d'information, mais depuis le jour où cet impérial avait donné le message à Victor, on n'avait pas eu de nouvelle.

Victor disait qu'il n'avait rien eu d'autre, aucune nouvelle, de même que tous les joueurs et les manageuse. En plus du manque de nouvelle de Minami, il y avait aussi Marc qui été partie dieu sait où. Une autre raison de mes inquiétude.

Au moins quand Minami était aux entraînements, je savais qu'elle m'aurait dit le moindre problème qu'aurait eu Marc, surtout qu'elle savait où il était aller.

\- Tu ne saurait pas comment pirater le système du 5ème secteur, sans qu'il le remarque ?

Je me retournait vers le coach Travis, qui attendait une réponse. Je réfléchis, j'avais déjà vu Minami le faire une fois, mais est-ce que je l'avais assez retenue pour pouvoir le refaire ?

Je passai devant Xavier, et m'installer devant un ordi, il fallait que je me concentre. Je l'avais déjà vu, je pouvais le refaire. Au moment où j'allai ouvrir les logiciels qu'avait installé Xavier et Jordan, je m'arrêtais. J'avais posé à côté le mot qu'avait eu Victor, je le fixai, même s'il avait enlever une partie du message, il restait encore la moitié que je voulais traduire.

Je connaissais le mot de passe. J'éclatais de rire, nous avions passé presque une semaine à chercher comment passer autre les protections, quand nous avions le moyen d'entrer légalement sous nos yeux.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Le reste de la Rébellion me regardait, alors que je riais plus doucement, avant d'arrêter.

\- Même quand elle est pas là, elle nous donne les réponse.

Cette fois la Rébellion semblait se demander si j'allais bien, pourtant c'était tellement évident. J'attrapai le message de l'impérial, allant jusqu'en bas, pour voir la signature.

Je pris le livre de latin et l'ouvris à la page de l'alphabet. Je traduis la signature, avant d'ouvris les logiciels. Ils finirent par arrivé au moment où on avait besoin d'un mot de passe.

Je sentais le regard des autres dans mon dos, Xavier regarder ce que je faisais. J'entrai la signature en latin. Xavier retenait son souffle, pendant que nous attendions.

Comme les autres fois une fenêtre s'ouvrit. J'attendis qu'elle charge, alors que Xavier relâchait son souffle pensant que je m'étais trompé. Et tous les dossiers des équipes participant au tournoi de la route du sacre s'ouvrit devant moi.

Un silence se fit, alors que tout apparaissait sur l'écran géant. Finalement Jordan me sauta dessus.

\- Finalement je comprends pourquoi ils te surnomment tous le Stratège.

\- Idiot.

Jordan se prit une claque derrière la tête par Xavier, pendant que le premier lui tirait la langue. C'est deux là ne changeront jamais.

* * *

 _Pdv: Riccardo_

Je savais que Victor nous cachait quelque chose, mais je n'arrivai pas à trouver quoi. En plus Minami qui était absente depuis deux semaines, je ne savais pas à qui demander de l'aide.

J'avais essayer de demande d'abord au personne qui savait que Minami travaillait dans la Rébellion, mais Gabi m'avait dit de ne pas m'en faire, que Victor avait sûrement une bonne raison de ne pas nous dire ce qu'il cachait.

Alors j'avais essayer de parler au coach Sharp, mais il m'avait à son tour renvoyer, sans m'écouter, pour partir à la base de la Rébellion. J'avais donc décidé de trouver seul ce que nous cachait Victor.

Raison pour laquelle j'étais en train de le suivre après l'entraînement, et me trouver maintenant devant l'hôpital.

J'entrais, accélérant pour ne pas perdre notre attaquant de vue. Il rentra d'abord dans la chambre de son frère, je n'étais pas surpris, il lui rendait visite presque tous les jours d'après Arion.

Je me mis au bout du couloir, pour pouvoir le voir sortir, sans qu'il me voit. Je pensais devoir attendre beaucoup de temps, il venait voir son frère. Mais il me prit par surprise quand il ressorti quelques secondes après, poussant son frère.

J'hésitai à partir, pensant qu'ils allaient dehors, mais il ne firent que traverser le couloir, rentrant dans la chambre d'en face. Je m'avançai pour regarder le nom qu'il y avait sur la chambre.

Je restai figeai quelques instant.

\- Vous êtes un coéquipier de Mlle Blaze.

Je me retournai, pour voir une infirmière qui me regarder.

\- Oui.

Elle sourit, avant de regarder les papiers dans ses mains.

\- Il va falloir repasser plus tard, elle à des examens à passer. Et je ne pense pas que ses gardes du corps vous laisse y assister.

Je haussai un sourcil, cherchant de qui elle parlait, ou si le cinquième secteur lui avait vraiment engagé des gardes du corps. Elle me dépassa, entrant dans la chambre.

Il y avait Victor qui parler avec son frère, et un garçon blond qui semblait absorbait par une feuille. Je ne vis pas Minami, mais Victor me regarda, avant d'incliner la tête.

Il me parlerait plus tard. Le frère de Victor donna un coup de coude au blond qui leva la tête, il regarda l'infirmière, avant d'essayer de cacher la feuille. Elle tendit la main, et il soupira avant de la lui donner. Je refermai la porte, voulant rentrer chez moi.

Au passage je croisais Gabi qui rentrer d'une visite chez Michael. On resta un moment silencieux après qu'il m'eu raconter sa soirée, j'attendais les explications de Victor avant d'en parler au reste de l'équipe. Il devait avoir une raison de rien dire. Je souris réalisant que c'était exactement la même chose que m'avait dit Gabi.

Comme il n'était pas tard, il me proposa d'aller sur le terrain du fleuve pour jouer. J'acceptai, voulant me changer les idées.

* * *

 _Pdv: Sol_

Camélia venait de ramener Minami, mais il n'y avait aucune amélioration, ni aucune cause trouver. Victor était finalement partit, après avoir demander à son frère de le tenir au courant de la suite.

J'en avais profiter pour essayer de rejoindre mon équipe, qui devait avoir juste finis l'entraînement, mais Camélia m'avait attrapé, et m'avait menacé de m'interdire de sortir de ma chambre.

J'avais donc promis de ne plus faire d'autres tentatives de fuites. Enfin tant que Minami était encore à l'hôpital, après je ne dis pas que j'allais pas recommencer.

Et c'est là que j'avais eu un coup de génie, qu'est ce qui m'interdisait d'aller dans la cour de l'hôpital pour jouer. Camélia m'avait juste fait promettre de ne plus fuir l'hôpital.

Du coup je me trouvais en train de suivre Camélia, pour trouver le meilleur moment. Heureusement Vlad avait accepter de lui dire que j'étais aller me douchait si Camélia venait lui demander.

Bon, il m'avait menacé de mort si je lui causait des problèmes, et avait maudit mes yeux, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient des "yeux de chiots". J'avais hésitai à lui dire qu'il avait des yeux de chats, mais je n'ai rien dit. Je voulais pas mourir après lui avoir dit ça, alors qu'il déteste les chats... Enfin, il avait accepté, j'allais pas rester me plaindre.

D'ailleurs pour le remercier je devrais demander à Camélia si on pouvait aller voir un match. Peut-être celui de Raimon contre le Collège des Mirages ?


	25. Chapitre 25: Au secours !

_Pdv: Minami_

J'ouvris les yeux. Je les refermai aussi fort que possible, ne voulant plus voir, ne voulant plus savoir. Mon cœur battait trop fort, mais il n'y avait aucun bruit. Seul le silence répondait aux échos de ma panique. Je rouvris doucement les yeux.

Il faisait noir, mais je voyais qu'il faisait nuit, les reflets de la lune éclairant faiblement la pièce. Je regardais autour, cherchant s'il y avait quelqu'un, luttant contre mon corps et mes souvenirs, je voulais rester avec mon père et ma famille.

Pourtant malgré mes efforts, je me sentais déjà repartir. Je devais attirer l'attention de quelqu'un, juste, je savais qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire, mais je devais attirer quelqu'un. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas supporter de voir et de ressentir encore une fois ce qu'il c'était passé. Je finirais brisé.

J'essayai de faire du bruit, mais je ne pouvais déjà plus bouger. Mon cœur accéléra, ma respiration devint saccader. Je sentis quelques choses me coulait sur les joues, mais je n'arrivai plus à comprendre pourquoi.

J'entendis des voies près de moi, mais je ne voyais que du noir, je n'arrivais pas à discerner ce qu'elle disait. Quelque chose de froid se posa sur mon cou, avant de repartir aussitôt.

Tout mon corps brûlait, on me brûlait de l'intérieur. Non ! Je ne devais pas ! Je ne pouvais pas ! Il fallait que quelqu'un m'en sorte, que quelqu'un m'aide.

Quelqu'un me parler, le ton était calme, doux, apaisant, mais je n'avais plus la force de luttait, alors doucement, une dernière fois, je rouvrit mes yeux, mon père devant moi. Il sourit, et alors seulement je lâchai prise. J'affronterai ce qui c'était passé, je serai brisée, mais il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour recollait les morceaux.

On me l'avait promis

* * *

 _Pdv: Samguk_

Je regardais le reste de l'équipe, nous venions de finir la première mi-temps contre le Collège des Mirages. Wanli semblait préoccupé, le coach Sharp, Mlle Hills et Rosie avait porté leur attention sur l'ordinateur du coach.

Le reste de l'équipe se reposait et semblait juste inquiet par le Feu Follet et des deux buts. Je dois dire que je l'était aussi. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais quand je remarquais Victor, Arion et Riccardo à l'écart. Rien quand les voyant je savait que je devrais plutôt être anxieux à cause d'eux.

Ensemble, ils pourraient détruire le monde en quelques heures, ou toutes les choses qui y ressemble de près ou de loin. Bon c'est pratique quand il utilise leur puissance et leur talent dans la stratégie destructeur contre l'équipe adverse. Mais quand il la mettait en pratique sur l'équipe c'était un peu moins drôle.

Je me souvenais plutôt bien de la fois où les trois avait transformer le terrain extérieur en champs de bataille. Vraiment et littéralement. Ils avaient creusés des tranchés et avaient utilisé le matériel du club de tennis pour faire des remparts. Et ils avaient forcés **TOUTE** l'équipe jouer différents soldats juste pour finalement nous annoncer qu'Arion ne comprenait pas vraiment la violence des combats et que Riccardo et Victor voulait lui expliquait.

En soit ce n'était pas très grave, mais le club de tennis n'avais pas totalement appréciait la destruction de plus de la moitié de leur filer et la disparition de six raquettes. Et le principal n'avait pas adoré de devoir refaire tout le terrain extérieur. Heureusement, la réputation du collège tenait sur le club de foot et pas celui de tennis, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment virés tous les membres et l'entraîneur.

Parce que, oui. Au lieu d'essayer de nous calmer le coach Sharp avait hausser un sourcil, regarder chaque joueur, avant de s'asseoir sur le banc de touche et d'annoncer que l'entraînement était reporter. Il avait même aidé les trois diable, en leur soufflant des idées pour améliorer leur "représentation" de la bataille de Verdun.

Il avait fallut plusieurs jours pour certain de pouvoir parler au trois démons. Surtout quand nous avions été de nous entraîner pendant trois semaines sur le terrain d'intérieur, où il fait très vite chaud.

Enfin, il faudrait trouver quelqu'un qui soit capable de les contenir, mais je n'étais sûr qu'une personne comme ça existe. Sauf un dieu, ou ange peut-être, et encore il aurait du mal. Mais bon avant qu'il arrive ça allait encore être à moi de m'en chargé.

Ils semblaient se disputer, mais avant que j'ai pu aller voir quel était le problème Skie tendit à Victor son téléphone qui sonnait.

Victor l'ouvrit avant de hausser un sourcil. Il chuchota quelque chose aux deux autres, Arion ouvrit la bouche cherchant visiblement quoi dire, et je savais que même si Riccardo ne montrait aucune émotion, il était curieux.

Je m'avançai pour savoir ce qui les prenait autant au dépourvu. Aucun d'eux ne réagit à ma présence, restant concentré sur Victor. Qui venait de passer de blanc à transparent. Victor avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme, ou plutôt d'en devenir un.. Je ne sais pas quel est le mieux.

\- Comment ça elle a réagit ?

Finalement Riccardo me remarqua, je haussai un sourcil, demandant ce qui se passait, et lui faisant comprendre d'un simple regard que j'aurai une réponse. Il me fixa, visiblement ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Il finit par hocher la tête, comme pour répondre à une question intérieur, mais il ne dis rein de plus, pour répondre à ma question, ce qui m'agaçai. Il m'indiqua Victor qui semblait mécontent des nouvelles qu'il recevait. Je hochai la tête comprenant qu'il voulait attendre que Victor est finit pour m'expliquer.

\- Donc elle est réveiller ?

Arion finit par fermer la bouche, réalisant à son tour que j'étais là. Je souris alors qu'il me regardait surpris avant d'interrogeait Riccardo.

\- Il a vraiment dit ce que j'ai entendu ?

Je haussai un sourcil, curieux de savoir de quoi il parlait, mais Riccardo se contenta de hocher la tête pour confirmer. Victor se retourna vers nous, son appel apparemment terminer.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe maintenant, et si possible avant que le match reprenne ? demandai-je mi agacé, mi amusé.

Victor regarda Arion, qui regarda Riccardo qui me fixait. Notre stratège finis par s'asseoir par terre, suivit par les deux premières années. Je fit de même, légèrement impatient de savoir, mais aussi inquiet.

\- Bien, il ne faudrait juste ne rien dire au reste de l'équipe.

Arion se redressa, visiblement pas d'accord avec Riccardo, mais les regards des deux autres le firent taire. Je pense que j'ai trouvé le sujet de la dispute..mais je restai inquiet. Que pouvait-il avoir d'assez grave pour ne rien dire au reste de l'équipe ?

\- Tu sais que Victor avait reçu un message du 5ème secteur au sujet de Minami et qu'on ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'était plus là ?

Je ne dis rien, attendant la suite pour me faire une idée de ce qui se passer.

\- Hé bien, on sait pourquoi. Elle est hospitalisée depuis presque deux semaines, elle est dans une sorte de coma.

\- Par contre on ne sait pas pourquoi elle est dans ce coma, informa Arion, sans me laisser le temps de parler. Il avait l'air étrangement sérieux.

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, et finalement peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça, vu que je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir à cette nouvelle Victor continua.

\- Elle s'est beaucoup agité cette nuit, et elle aurait ouvert les yeux. Mais la situation été toujours la même d'après l'Empereur.

Je mis un moment à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire, j'étais encore trop concentré sur l'état de Minami pour faire attention.

\- Attends ! L'Empereur ?!

Victor me fixait d'un air impassible et neutre plus que c'était physiquement possible, Riccardo attendait juste qu'on reprenne le match, et Arion souriait de manière étonnamment joyeuse.

\- Et Arion, je ne pensais pas te dire ça un jour, mais arrêtes de sourire, c'est glauque et ça rend le tout encore plus flippant, même plus que la tête de Victor !

Arion sourit encore plus, avant d'éclater de rire. Étrangement il me fit froid dans le dos.

\- Mais c'est le but Samguk, c'est le but...

Je jetait un œil au dit Victor, qui venait de haussait un sourcil, et dont les yeux faisaient la navette entre moi et Arion, cherchant visiblement lequel de nous deux étaient le plus dérangeant, le flippant ou l'horrifié ?

\- Hum... Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parliez, mais le coach vous nous donnait une nouvelle stratégie.

On se retourna vers Gabi, qui semblait légèrement perplexe.

\- C'est de sa faute !

Je pointai du doigt Victor, qui faisait de même sur Arion. Et celui-ci me désigner clairement comme coupable. Gabi pinça légèrement les lèvres, mais je n'arrivai pas à deviner si c'était de l'agacement ou de l'amusement. Riccardo lui ne se retient pas et éclata de rire. Le reste de l'équipe nous regarda, cherchant ce qui pouvait faire rire le capitaine.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, dépêchez-vous !

Et en souriant nous nous levâmes pour rejoindre les autres.

* * *

 ** _*Pdv: Neutre*_**

 _Il porta son regard sur les différents écrans devant lui. Il allait être temps de passer au chose sérieuse, Raimon avançait, et toute l'attention du public était concentré sur eux._

 _Même s'il perdait différentes équipes, une seule lui suffisait pour réussir, et il aurait toujours une équipe, de grès ou de force. Il changerait ce qui aurait dû se passer, car il le devait, c'était sa destiné._

 _Il aurait bientôt tous les éléments réunis pour pouvoir commencer. Et alors ils seront tous à ses il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que les premiers rouages prennent leur place. Patience serait le maître mot de ses plans._

 _Patience et enfin il serait là où il serait toujours du être.. Il aurait enfin le respect et la gloire qui lui est dû._


	26. Chapitre 26: Vraiment ?

_Pdv_ : _Arion_

J'arrivai en retard à l'entraînement, mais je m'arrêtai de courir quand je remarquai que l'équipe entière s'était réunis au milieu du terrain. Le coach Sharp était devant les joueurs et semblait en colère contre une personne que je ne voyais de la où j'étais.

Je finis de descendre sur le terrain et rejoignis Victor, Riccardo, Gabi et Samguk. Le coach faisait face au proviseur et son adjoint.

\- Tu es en retard.

Je jetais un regard d'excuse à Samguk qui leva les yeux au ciel, avant de me concentré sur ce que disaient les adultes.

\- Vous allez partir, vous et vos joueurs aujourd'hui même. Et ce, pour quelques temps, afin que toute l'équipe participe à un programme d'entraînement intensif.

Je partageais un regard avec Riccardo. Je regardai ensuite le reste de l'équipe pour voir leur réaction. J-P avait les yeux écarquillés et fixait le proviseur avec tellement surpris que ça en devenait drôle; le reste de l'équipe était plus calme, faisant visiblement confiance au coach pour éviter que cela se produise.

Le seul qui ne semblait pas vraiment concerné était Victor, il avait soudainement pâlit. Suffisamment pour que toutes les personnes autour de lui le regarde. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

\- Ça va ? lui demandai-je, curieux de savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

Il hocha mécaniquement la tête.

\- Attendez ! Nous sommes en plein tournoi de la Route du Sacre, pourquoi participer à ce camp d'entraînement maintenant ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Tous simplement parce que le 5ème secteur vous en donne l'ordre.

Cette fois des murmures inquiets parcoururent l'équipe. Je lançais un regard noir au proviseur, enfin autant que possible sans que j'ai des problèmes.

\- Voilà ce que vous récoltez à vouloir vous opposer à eux.

\- Ils font ça pour nous punir alors, murmura Samguk.

Riccardo hocha la tête, tout en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement inquiet de la suite des événements.

\- Ça m'en à tout l'air.

\- Cette nouvelle me traquasse beaucoup, pas toi Wanli ? demanda Addé.

\- Je me demande bien ce qu'il prépare.

\- C'est vraiment incroyable.

\- La révolution est arrivé jusque ici, c'est dommage qu'elle s'arrête maintenant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en entendant Eugène, comme si la révolution s'arrêterai maintenant. Même si ce n'est plus nous qui la faisons, les autres collèges le feront.

\- Riccardo, cette idée ne me plaît pas, affirma Gabi tout en regardant les deux responsable se disputaient avec le coach.

Il était temps de détendre un peu le reste de l'équipe.

\- Autant que celle de repeindre les buts, les maillots et les vestiaire en bleu et rose ? demandai-je innocemment.

Gabi et le reste de l'équipe me regardèrent fixement, avant rire, seul Michael marmonna quelques choses ressemblant à "c'était lui !". En soit ça n'avait pas été de ma faute, mais celle de Victor, qui m'avait au défi quand je lui avais dis que je m'ennuyai pendant un cours de maths. Et j'aime relevé des défis, surtout quand il peuvent ennuyés les autres membres de l'équipe.

J'avais adoré voir la tête de l'équipe quand ils sont entrés, encore plus quand ils avaient sortis les maillots de leur casier. Même celle de Victor qui avait pas réaliser que j'avais pris son défi au sérieux. Il m'avait jeté un regard noir, mais n'avait rien dit quand l'équipe avait demandé qui était responsable de cette "acte de barbarie".

Depuis j'avais surnommé Ryuma, La Reine du Drame. Parce qu'il nous avait sortit un monologue sur "l'outrage intolérable envers la splendide, la magnifique, la grandiose institution qu'était le football.

L'équipe avait finit par croire que c'était le club de tennis qui s'était vengé contre "La bataille de Verdun, version Raimon". Et du coup, les deuxièmes années nous avaient permis de nous déchaîné contre eux.

\- Arion ! C'était de ta faute ! Et en plus tu en as profité pour pouvoir attaquer le club de tennis.

Je ne savais pas que Subaru pouvait se montrer sermonneur, mais apparemment si.

\- Laisse tomber Subaru, il n'écoutera pas, il est trop heureux de se jouer de nous pour pouvoir s'arrêter. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi Gabi. Quelque chose se prépare et je ne pense pas que se soit en notre faveur.

\- Et d'ailleurs, où est-ce que nous devrions aller ?

\- Vous le saurez, quand vous y serez et pas avant.

\- C'est hors de question.

Cette fois le coach Sharp était vraiment énervé.

\- Un camp d'entraînement... Le cinquième secteur...

\- Tu sais ce qui se passe Victor ?

Victor regarda Aitor qui venait de lui parler, et nia. Mais quand il croisa mon regard, je vu qu'il savait, ou qu'au moins il avait une idée de ce qui allait se passer et de où nous devions aller.

Je haussai un sourcil, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il savait, mais il détourna le regard me faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas en parler pour le moment.

\- Il y aucune raison que nous y allions, coach, si nous n'en avons pas envie.

Samguk s'était avancé, la tête baissait, mais avec un regard tellement haineux que je n'aurais pas voulut être à la place du directeur, ni de son adjoint que l'équipe aimait encore moins depuis qu'il avait tenté d'interdire aux premières années de jouer.

Autant dire qu'il ne fallait pas à ce qu'il s'attende à être super bien accueillit lorsque qu'il visite le club. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il préférait le club de tennis. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était de nous que dépendait la réputation de l'école.

\- Ah bon ? Vous n'avez alors aucune envie de savoir comment va votre ancien coach, Mr Evans, si je comprends bien ?

Je savais qu'à partir de se moment là, le 5ème secteur avait gagné, nous irions dans tous leurs camps d'entraînement si nous pouvions voir le coach Evans.

\- Vous voulez dire, que nous verrions le coach Evans si nous rendons dans ce camps ?

\- Tout à fait, il a décidé d'apporter son soutient à nos services.

\- Vous mentez.

Ma voix avait claqué dans l'air, et j'avais l'attention de tout le monde. Je sentais le regard des élèves qui passait pour se rendre en cours, celui de l'équipe, mais je restai concentré sur celui du directeur.

Il était rare que je mettes en colère, mais le proviseur avait le don de me mettre sur les nerfs. Alors qu'en plus il mente sur le coach Evans, ça je pouvais pas le supporter sans rien dire.

\- Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareil, c'est lui qui nous a montré quel était le vrai football, il nous a appris à y jouer, alors il y réellement aucune chance que ça arrive.

Le coach Sharp me regarda avant de hocher la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je me dois de décliner votre invitation.

Cette fois c'est Riccardo qui s'avança. Je savais qu'il allait contredire le coach.

\- Je pense au contraire que nous devrions y aller, si la coach est là-bas, c'est qu'il cherche ce que cache le cinquième secteur. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici les bras croisaient.

Le coach sourit, visiblement il avait trouvé quelque chose qui lui avait plu dans la phrase du capitaine. Il hocha la tête.

\- Bien, nous irons.

* * *

 _Pdv: Minami_

C'était finis. J'ouvris les yeux. Cette fois il faisait jour. Sol était assis au bout de mon lit, et semblait absorbait par une feuille. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Vladimir lisait tranquillement à côté de la fenêtre.

Je me relevai légèrement, et si Sol ne fit pas attention, Vladimir releva les yeux d'un coup. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais je lui fis signe de se taire avant qu'il puisse parler. Il fronça les sourcils, mais il ne dit.

Je savais qu'il allait avoir des questions, mais pour le moment j'avais besoin d'oublier, juste d'oublier et profiter. Je continué d'avancer jusqu'à être derrière Sol. Je posai mes mains sur son cou, et appliquer une petite pression, avant de les retirer rapidement quand il sursauta et poussa un petit cri.

\- Hé bien, Sol, que t'arrives t-il ? Non, serait-il possible que tu es eu peur ? Aurais-je réussi à faire peur au grand Sol Daystar ? Mais oui, j'ai réussi.

Sol resta un moment immobile, le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais il finit par me sauter dessus, décidant que si je pouvais me moquer de lui, j'étais suffisamment en forme pour subir sa vengeance.

Je finis coincé sous le draps du lit, Sol assis au-dessus, et Vlad riant aux éclats en voyant mon air agacé, et le sourire satisfait du blond. Je vis Camélia passait la tête par la porte, me faire un clin d'œil et la refermer.

Finalement Sol finit par me libérer après m'avoir dit qu'il avait gagné et que je rêver de pouvoir battre le Grand Sol Daystar. Je m'assied sur le lit, la bataille m'ayant essouffler plus que je ne le pensais.

Quand je regardai Sol et Vlad,le premier prit soudainement un air très sérieux, qui m'inquiéta.

\- Toi, il va falloir qu'on parle.

Je ne dis rien, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance d'échapper à ce qu'il allait me dire.

\- Je pense fortement que tu devrais apprendre..à ne plus faire autant peur aux gens jeune fille. Quelle idée avez-vous eu de faire ceci. Avez-vous une idée des problèmes que vous avez causé ?

Je souris devant l'air théâtral que Sol avait pris. Il ne voulait pas vraiment parler de ce qui s'est passé, mais il voulait me faire comprendre qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés pour moi.

\- Merci.

Sol eu un grand sourire que seul lui était capable de faire, avant de descendre du lit pour aller chercher Camélia. Vladimir, qui jusque là n'avait rien, me regarda. Je savais que si jusque là, l'atmosphère restait assez joyeuse, elle allait devenir plus difficile, plus triste.

\- Ça fait trois semaines.

Je me mordis les lèvres. Jamais une seule de mes crises avait pris autant de temps, mais il s'était passé tellement de chose. Il allait me falloir du temps pour parler et oublier certaine d'entre elle.

\- Victor est passé, Riccardo aussi.

\- Mon père.

Les mots étaient sortis dans un souffle, mais Vlad les entendis. Il sourit.

\- Oui, il vient tous les jours. Tu lui a fait une belle frayeur l'autre jour.

Les larmes arrivèrent quand je repensais à ce qui avait suivit ce jour là. La main de Vlad se posa sur mon bras.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, mais nous serons là pour t'écouter si tu le veux.

Je souris. Camélia entra suivit de Sol, qui me sourit avant de sauter sur le lit pour reprendre la feuille qu'il lisait avant que je le surprenne.

\- Ton père est arrivé.

J'inspirai, il était temps de le voir. Je sortis de la chambre, Camélia à côté de moi, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Il n'y eu pas le temps d'en avoir. Des bras se refermèrent sur moi. Et s'en le vouloir les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, alors que je fondait dans l'étreinte protectrice de mon père.

\- Je suis désolé.

Ma voix se brisa sur le dernier mot. Des sanglots secouèrent ma poitrine de plus en plus fort. J'étais incapable de me contrôlait, toutes les barrières que j'avais érigé se brisait d'un seul coup, ne me laissant aucune défense contre mes émotions.

\- Chut, ce n'est pas grave. Je t'aime, ma fille.


	27. Chapitre 27: Retrouvaille

_Pdv: Victor_

Il n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça, si? Pourtant, je ne connaissais qu'un seul camp d'entraînement du 5ème secteur. Je soupirai, je savais que Arion allait me poser des questions, il avait très bien compris que j'avais une idée de ce qui se passe.

Enfin, il fallait attendre de voir, peut-être que je me trompais, et qu'ils n'allaient pas le faire. J'aurais bien voulu prévenir Vlad de ce qui est passer, ou Minami pour lui demander si mon hypothèse était juste, mais le bus du 5ème secteur était déjà là, et il n'était pas surement laisser nous rentrer chez nous.

Je montais dans le bus, et Arion s'assit à côté de moi, sans me demander mon avis. Riccardo se mit juste derrière nous, avec Samguk.

\- Allez-y, dis-je en soupirant.

Riccardo haussa un sourcil, me demandant ce que je voulais dire.

\- Je sais que vous avez des questions.

\- On va où?

Je me suis retourné pour pouvoir Samguk. J'hésitai à leur dire mon hypothèse, en même temps, j'aurais beau leur dire, ils n'auront pas la moindre idée de ce que je parle, alors ça ne servirait pas à grand chose. Autant ne rien dire, puisque en plus il était possible que je me trompe.

\- Honnêtement, que je vous le dise ne change pas grand chose, vu que vous ne le connaissez pas, et en plus je ne suis pas sûr.

Riccardo a eu la tête, comprenant mon raisonnement, Arion haussa les épaules, clairement, il s'en fichait et Samguk ne semblait pas gêné que je ne dise rien.

\- Au pire on verra bien où on sera et ce qui se passera, affirma Riccardo, concluant la discussion.

Je hochai la tête, en même temps qu'Arion qui souriait d'une façon étonnamment joyeuse. Je soupirai, comment Arion pouvait continuer à sourire dans cette situation? Ce garçon était décidément un être à pars du reste du monde, il n'y a pas d'autre explication à son comportement étrange. C'était un extraterrestre.

J'essaye de me concentrer sur le 5ème secteur, mais je n'y arrive pas, mon cerveau semblait tourner au ralentit. Je regardai que le reste de l'équipe, et remarquai qu'ils dormaient tous, étrangement, j'avais le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je mis du temps à comprendre pourquoi j'avais ce sentiment, mais je finis par comprendre, ils dormaient tous ! Même Arion, l'extraterrestre qui avait toujours trop d'énergie, même ne s'est pas emboîté Gabi, il dormait. Quelque a choisi se passe, mais je ne savais pas quoi.

J'en avais marre de réfléchir, je soupire et ferme les yeux.

* * *

 _Pdv: Minami_

\- Je vais bien! Je peux y aller, je veux y aller. C'est mon projet, je l'ai imaginé, je l'ai crée, je l'ai préparé. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'empêcher de le terminer.

Mon père m'a regardé, et je vis au fond de ses yeux ce qu'il ne me disait pas. Alors, j'ai fait appelle à tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui. Il était visiblement en train de cherchant visiblement un argument à utiliser contre moi, mais il a su que je pouvais y aller, ma crise était finie depuis hier, et je me suis vite remis.

Il savait aussi que je ne serais pas seul, et qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec moi, pour me surveiller.

\- Bien ... Mais à deux conditions. Un, tu n'es jamais seule, quoiqu'il se passe il y a quelqu'un avec toi, deux, je veux tout nouveau tous les trois heures, sinon je viens. C'est non négociable.

J'hésitai un moment, avant que je ne disais rien de mieux. Je souris à mon père avant de lui promettre de respecter ses conditions. Je remercie aussi Julia qui s'est empressée de convaincre mon père que je ne craignais rien là-bas et qui va m'emmener au bateau.

J'ai rapidement rassemblé mes affaires, juste ce qu'il fallait pour une semaine et partit rejoindre ma tante pour partir. Je fis un dernier signe à mon père quand Julia démarra. Enfin, je revenais.

* * *

 _Pdv: Gabi_

La première chose que je sentis, c'était l'herbe sous mes mains. Nous n'étions plus dans le bus. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir le reste de l'équipe par terre en train de dormir.

Je me leva et regardai autour de moi, mais je ne reconnaissais pas le lieu où nous étions, je finis par remarquer que Arion et Victor s'étai réveiller et les rejoignis. Au bout de quelques secondes tout le monde était debout et réunis.

\- Alors c'est ça le camp d'entraînement ? demanda Samguk.

\- Il manque le coach Sharp, et les filles, et Mlle Hills. Ils ont disparut.

Victor s'était éloigné et regardé derrière nous.

\- Je suis certain que le coach et les filles sont au main du 5ème secteur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça Victor ? demanda Riccardo en s'avançant.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Arion ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire pour finir sa phrase, je m'avançais à mon tour pour voir ce qui pouvait cette réaction au premier année. Et je vis le bâtiment qui semblait posait problème.

\- Ce site s'appelle le Sanctuaire, ils disent que c'est un paradis céleste, mais c'est un enfer.

\- Tu connais cet endroit ? s'étonna Arion.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, il était pourtant clair que Victor savais quel était ce lieu, s'il pouvait dire comment s'appelait cette endroit et se réputation.. Enfin c'était Arion, on ne pouvait rien dire, il était un génie, mais un génie des farces et de la gentillesse, pas de la logique, ni de la déduction.

\- C'est une île déserte, ils sont venus et en ont fait une infrastructure pour le 5ème secteur.

\- Une île déserte ? répéta Arion, visiblement surpris de la nouvelle.

Moi ce qui me gênais le plus, c'est que si c'est vraiment une île déserte, alors on a aucun moyen de parti sans que le 5ème secteur le sache, et que maintenant qu'ils tenaient les filles et le coach, et qu'il est évident qu'on ne partirait pas sans eux, ils nous tiennent clairement prisonnier.

\- Victor, faudrait que tu nous dises tout ce que tu sais sur ce Sanctuaire.

Victor baissa la tête, hésitant visiblement sur ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, je ne savais pas ce qui lui était arrivé ici, mais ce n'était de bon souvenir.

\- Je ne suis pas rester longtemps ici, j'ai reçu l'ordre de l'Empereur et de la Sentinelle de quittait l'île avec elle pour le collège Raimon du coup je ne sais pas grand chose de ce qui s'y se passe là-bas, mais il y a une chose que je peux affirmer, les entraînements ici n'ont rien à voir avec les entraînements qu'on connaît. Tous les impériaux ont peur de venir ici et ceux qui y sont aller feront tout pour ne pas y retourner.

\- En plus Mr Sharp et les filles sont retenus prisonnier, nous sommes totalement isolé du reste du monde, analysa Riccardo.

\- C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible.

J-P était complètement désespéré, et le reste de l'équipe ne semblait plus optimiste.

\- J-P ?

On se retourna vers Lucien, qui venait de parler. Ce qui était étrange de se part, il était rare qu'il parle.

\- Heu.. Oui ?

\- Dis encore une fois les mots "c'est", "pas" ou "possible et je te colle la bouche avec la glu qu'avait utilisé Arion et Victor pour coller des plumes de poules sur les maillots de l'équipe.

Et il dit ça avec un regard tellement sérieux que je frémis, avant de jeter un regard aux trois fauteurs de troubles de l'équipe. Déjà qu'ils avaient corrompus notre capitaine, voilà que maintenant Arion et Victor avaient influencé le premier année...

\- Je pense que Lucien a raison, même si je ne l'aurais pas formuler de la même manière. Nous devons chercher un moyen de récupérer les filles et le coach pour pouvoir partir.

Merci Samguk, la voix de la raison de notre équipe !

* * *

 _Pdv: Minami_

Cet endroit m'avait manqué, j'en connaissais les moindres recoins, le moindre arbres, le moindre caillou. Mais surtout les personnes qui y vivait m'avait manqué ! Je restai immobile, sachant que je n'avais pas besoin signaler ma présence pour qu'il sache que j'étais là.

Et j'avais raison. Quelques minutes après que je me sois arrêter, il était là. Je m'appuyai contre lui, ses mains autour de ma taille, et on resta là. Ensemble. Réunis. Heureux. Vivant.

\- Raimon est là.

Sa voix était toujours aussi douce, à peine plus fort que les bruits de la nature qui nous berçaient. La même que celle qui avait hanté mes rêves.

\- Je sais.

Puis dans un même geste, sans se lâcher, on avança vers l'arbre le plus proche. Il monta, et je le suivis. Les gestes que nous avions maintes fois fait venais à moi naturellement.

L'écorce sous mes doigts était la même qu'avant. La cime de l'arbre était toujours à la même hauteur. Puis il y eu le vide. Le sentiment de voler me prit, celui que j'avais vainement essayer de reproduire avec les toits.

J'étais chez moi.

Les arbres s'enchaînaient sous mes pieds, les lianes volaient entre ses mains et les miennes. Ma vision était flou, pourtant je savais exactement où nous étions.

Finalement on finit par atteindre les joueurs de Raimon.

J'eu du mal à me concentré, mais une fois attentive, je savais que Raimon était en mauvaise position. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Raimon puisse gagné contre l'équipe de Bailong, mais heureusement, je savais qu'il ne leur ferait pas trop de mal, du moins juste assez pour contenté Pinkus.

Enfin c'est ce que je croyais, mais je m'étais trompé, il n'avait aucune retenu dans ses tirs, aucune compassion quand un joueur tombait, juste un regard glacial de mépris.

\- Tous les Raimons sont là ?

Il me jeta un regard curieux avant de hocher la tête.

\- Va chercher leur coach le plus vite possible, mais ne te fais pas voir, et ne lui explique pas les détails, s'il te plaît.

Il regarda les membres de l'équipe par terre, Bailong en train de les briser.

\- Je fais au plus vite.

Il était parti. Je continuai de regarder le massacre de l'équipe Raimon. 12-0, je serrais les dents, ce n'était pas le Bailong que je connaissais, et cela me broya le cœur. Ces techniques étaient toujours les mêmes, mais il mettait tellement de rage dans ses tirs, qu'ils en devenaient de véritable ouragan.

Mais je ne disais rien, je savais que je n'étais pas encore en état de pouvoir faire face à Bailong pour l'instant, et puis le coach de Raimon allait bientôt arriver. L'équipe Raimon était mal, très mal. Ils ne pourraient pas supporter plus de coup.

Je regardai Bailong, croyant qu'il ne ferait rien de plus, mais je le vis préparer une nouvelle fois sa super-technique. Mon sang ne fit qu'un, il était hors de question qu'il recommence.

Et les Raimons adultes n'était toujours pas là... Tant pis, Axel me tuerais, si j'étais encore vivante, mais je devais le faire. Je sautais de l'arbre et courais vers le terrain. Bailong était déjà dans les airs, prêt à tirer.

Mais j'étais plus haute que lui, et d'une impulsion je l'avais rejoins. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand ma force lutta contre la sienne, mais il se repris vite et appuya contre le ballon.

Le vent tournait autour de nous, je ne voyais plus le reste de l'équipe Raimon. Les yeux noisettes de mon ami me fixais, je ne savais pas ce qu'il cherchait, mais je savais que je ne devais pas cligné des yeux.

Puis tous s'arrêta. Le vent disparus aussi vite qu'il était apparu, les joueurs de Raimon n'étaient plus là, Pinkus me regardais, mais ne dis rien et partie avec le reste de ses gardes.

Il ne restait que Lumière Éternelle et moi.

\- Tu es là.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais je hochai. Je ne dis rien de plus, sachant que Bailong avait besoin de me dire ce qu'il pensait.

\- Tu es partie sans rien dire.

Je savais, maintenant, ce qui l'avait petit à petit enragé. Je l'avais trahi. J'étais partie et il était resté. Je ne pouvais rien dire, j'étais fautive. Je fermais les yeux, désespéré de perdre celui que je considérais comme mon frère. Je portai deux doigts de ma main droite sur mon front avant de les tendre vers lui.

J'ouvris à peine les yeux, voulant, priant pour que Bailong me pardonne. Il me regardait, je le voyais hésiter sur ce qu'il devait faire mais je ne dis rien de plus, c'était sa décision.

Il porta sa main à son épaule et me fixa quelques secondes avant de la laisser pendre le long de son corps. D'un coup, le souffle que je n'avais pas remarquer retenir se libéra.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je remarquais l'air surpris d'une partie de l'équipe de Bailong. Je levais un sourcil, me demandant ce qui pouvait les surprendre.

* * *

 **Ps: Je l'ai fait Fairy, pas avec les personnages prévu, mais je l'ai fait. Donc penses à ta colle !**


	28. Chapitre 28: Vérité pour vérité

_Pdv: Minami_

Je m'étais réconcilier avec Bailong et on avait expliqué à la moitié de son équipe qui j'étais, parce qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de changement, et maintenant je les accompagner voir Tezcat. Il était avec son équipe en train de faire l'entraînement, et nous tourner le dos. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je les avais pas vu.

Contrairement à l'équipe de Bailong, Ombre Ancestrale n'avait perdu, n'y gagné aucun joueur. Toute l'équipe me connaissais et je les connaissais tous, au moins je n'aurais pas besoin de leur expliquer les codes mis place lors de mon passage au Sanctuaire.

Je rentrai sur le terrain et piquai le ballon pour l'envoyer sur Tezcat qui le rattrapa sans effort.

Yang me regarda d'un œil critique, avant de hocher la tête. Visiblement je n'avais pas trop changer pour lui. Je me demande si Tezcat les avait prévenu de ma visite. Au vue de leur manque de surprise je dirais que oui. Maintenant plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne m'ont pas préparé une de leur cadeau de bienvenu.

\- Salut maîtresse de l'ombre, ça fait un moment.

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant le vieux surnoms que l'équipe de l'Ombre m'avait donné. J'avais beau leur dire de ne pas le faire, ils continuaient à l'utiliser. Tout ça juste parce que j'avais fait parti de l'équipe il y 5 ans... En plus j'étais sûr qu'il avait plusieurs sens à ce surnom, et le premier qui me venait à l'esprit était juste.

\- Yang... Je voudrais dire que tu m'a manqué, et sincèrement tu l'as fait jusqu'à c'est 3 dernières secondes. En tout cas ravi de revoir le reste de l'équipe !

Yang prit un air boudeur, avant de lever le poing en l'air.

\- Vengeance ! La maîtresse à trahit ! Que le maladie et la mort s'abatte sur elle !

Et il me sauta dessus. Avec le reste de l'équipe de l'Ombre Ancestrale. Mais malheureusement pour eux, et heureusement pour moi, je m'étais réconcilié avec le capitaine de Lumière Éternelle et donc avec Lumière Éternelle.

Par malheur, ou par bonheur, ça dépend du point vue, Tezcat avait visiblement décidé de nous garder tous entier.

\- Le prochain qui bouge, je triple le menu d'entrainement. Et ne dis rien Bailong tu es d'accord avec moi.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui faire remarquer que je n'étais pas vraiment concerné par ces menaces là.

\- Non Minami tu ne bouges pas non plus, si tu veux pas que je me souviennes de ce que tu m'as dis avant de partir...

Et je la fermai sagement sous le regard inquisiteur de Bailong. Je secouai la tête devant le regard curieux qu'il me jeta, j'allai en entendre parler pendant un moment encore. Merci Tezcat, je te le revaudrais. Un bon petit 1 contre 1 devrait être amusant, resté à savoir quand j'allais le mettre au défi.

Avant de me rappeler d'une chose. J'allais mourir dans d'atroces souffrance... J'avais oublié d'appeler Axel ! J'avais 2 minutes de retard !

 _Pdv: Arion_

J'ouvris les yeux et me retournai vers Victor, qui commencer à se réveiller. Je voulais savoir si j'avais bien vu le coach Evans, mais avant j'avais une chose à faire.

\- Tout le monde va bien ?

Je me retourner vers Riccardo, alors que des voix et des gémissements lui répondaient. Je lui fis un signe de tête et reviens vers Victor.

\- Fais moi une promesse Victor.

Le dit Victor me regarda attendant que je lui dise de quoi je parlerai. Lucien nous regardait, curieux de savoir ce que j'allais dire. C'est vrai qu'on ne demandait pas souvent ce genre de chose.

\- Promets moi de ne jamais t'habiller en fleur.

Un silence prit place, alors que Victor me fixait, choqué.

\- Quoi ?

Riccardo soupira, visiblement décidé à m'ignorer, et commença à regarder autour de lui. Ou alors il trouvait juste plus intéressant de chercher où on était.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Non en fait je ne veux pas le savoir, je te promets juste de ne jamais le faire.

Je souris, mais ne dis rien. Je ne lui raconterais pas le rêve étrange que j'avais où il avait débarqué avec un déguisement de tulipe... Je crois que j'en referais des cauchemars.

\- Ou sommes-nous et que c'est-il passé ?

Et même si Riccardo avait posé de bonnes questions, j'en avais aussi une.

\- Est-ce que c'était bien le coach Evans ?

Un cri de douleur retentit au fond de la grotte, et Aitor ricana. Une insulte suivit un bruit sourd.

\- D'accord Samguk, j'arrête de me moquer de mes aînés, mais c'est pas ma faute si Gabi est trop drôle. Aïe ! C'est bon, j'ai compris !

\- Tu parles de notre coach ?

Je haussai un sourcil, Riccardo semblait bien décidé d'ignorai tous les trucs étranges de la journée ? Ça pouvait être drôle. Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Vous m'avez appelé ?

Il y eu un moment de silence où on c'est regardé, puis on a fixé le coach Evans. Je soupirai intérieurement. "Vous m'avez appellé ?" était la seule chose qu'il trouvait à dire après être partis sans explications ?

Non pas que je ne sois pas heureux de le voir, au contraire j'étais super exité, mais juste ça ? Oh ! Et puis je devrais être habitué...

Le coach fut pris d'assaut et rapidement il nous emmena vers le devant de la grotte. Je restais figé devant les personnes qui l'acccompagnait, avant de hausser les épaules.

Plu rien ne devrait me surprendre à ce stade. Nous avons été forcé à embarqué pour une destination inconnue avec l'assistant de notre coach, puis endormie. Ensuite onavait kidnapper les manageuses et le dit assistant, pour continuer par découvrir le Sanctuaire. Après nous avons été détruit par une des équipe de ce fameux Sanctuaire. Ensuite on avait été sauvé par un nuage de poussière et des ombres, et enfin on découvrait que c'était notre coach qui l'avait fait, avec l'aide de ses amis qui jouait en ligue pro.

Je ne comprends donc pas pourquoi mon esprit se bloqué sur une seule chose qui n'avait rien à voir. Enfin presque rien. _Juste sommes-nous le club de football ou de théâtre du collège ?_

Non, mais c'est vrai, déjà il y Ryoma qui nous fait des monologues, ensuite le coach, Riccardo et Victor qui se cachait dans l'ombre pour faire des effets et maintenant onse réunit autour d'un feu de camp, comme une sorte de clan secret...

Enfin ce n'était pas le sujet. Le coach Evans nous présenta ses amis qui lui été venu en aide et nous dis d'aller nous recoucher pour finir la nuit.

 _Pdv: Minami_

\- Ton père est arrivé.

Je ne me retournai pas, et Tezcat vient se mettre à côté.

\- Cet endroit à toujours été mon lieu préféré.

Le soleil était couché depuis plusieurs heures et la Lune entourait la forêt d'une lueur d'argent.

\- Tu devrais aller le voir.

\- Je devrais.

Tezcat ne dit rien.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Je m'assieds sans le regarder.

\- Je.. La dernière fois que j'ai eu une crise, et bien, je ne pense pas que ce n'était qu'une crise. Je l'ai senti tu sais.. Je n'étais pas sûr, mais je pense que la cause c'était elle.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Je voudrais que toi et Bailong l'aidiez. Que vous nous aidiez. Il faut que je sois capable de la contenir, de la rendormir.

\- Nous t'aiderons, tu le sais. Maintenant vas voir ton père.

Je me relevai. Victor avait dit que j'étais là seule impériale du quatrième, mais c'était faux. Nous étions trois et si il était resté, nous aurions été quatre.

\- Merci Tezcat. Pour tout.

Et je partis sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre, je ne lui avait pas encore tout dit, mais nous savions tous les deux que je parlerais, quand je voudrais, mais je parlerais.

Je rentrai tranquillement au Sanctuaire, et à peine je rentre que des bruits de course me parviennent. Qu'avait-il encore loupé, ratté ou détruit ?

Je retiens un des adultes qui courait.

\- Que se passe t-il ?

Il regarda d'un air anxieux le couloir.

\- Et bien, il semblerait que les prisonniers se soient échapper.

Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez, finalement je n'allais pas voir mon père tout de suite, de toute façon il devrait être occupé avec l'autre crétin. Et le pourcentage que Jude et les filles se fassent attraper est trop grand...

Je laissai l'adulte qui n'avait toujours pas bouger, pour m'enfoncer dans les couloirs. S'ils étaient dans les cellules supérieur, ils devraient rapidement trouver les salles d'entraînement pour esprit guerrier, et donc ils prendront la porte sud.

Je me rendis rapidemment à la porte sud, que je venais de prendre et qui n'était pas trop loin. Je vis Skie se retournait pour prendre l'appareil photo qui été par terre, et je m'avançai vers elle. Deux gardes du Sanctuaire été devant moi, et l'attrapèrent.

Je sifflai quand ils lui tordirent le bras. Quelle bande de brupte. D'une torsion du poignet je fis lâcher l'un des gardes. Le deuxième me fixa et je haussai un sourcil, et pendant qu'il me fixait, je tapai dans l'appareil qui traversa la porte.

Jude se retourna et se figea en voyant que je tenai Skie. Un bruit de frustration retantit et la porte se ferma alors que Jude se précipitait vers nous.

Je me retournai vers les gardes qui attendaient que je leur remette Skie. Ils pouvaient toujours rêver...

\- Je pense que je vais m'occuper de la prisonnière.. Vous n'avez pas réussi à vous en occuper avant, alors je ne pense pas que vous m'en voudrez.

Les deux gardes se regardèrent avant de partir sans demander leurs restes. Je lâchai Skie et me retournai vers elle.

\- Viens, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

Je sentis son regard sur moi, et sourit. J'allai avoir des questions, tant pis je n'allais pas me cacher pour l'éternité.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as aidé et pourquoi tu leur as donné l'appareil photo ? Tu es au 5ème secteur.

\- Skie.. Je suis la fille d'Axel Blaze, comment veux-tu que je ne vous aide pas ?


	29. Chapitre 29: Question dans le Sanctuaire

_Pdv: Skie_

Je regardai autour de moi. La chambre où m'avait confiné Minami était simple, mais confortable. Techniquement, elle ne m'avait pas interdit d'aller ailleurs, mais j'avais pas vraiment envie de me balader dans le Sanctuaire sans la seule alliée que j'avais et que des ombres se balladaient le long de ma porte.

C'était étrange de considérer Minami comme une alliée, on s'était toujours méfier d'elle et du jour au lendemain, elle devenait la seule personne à qui je pouvais faire confiance. C'était un peu étrange pour moi.

Enfin ça ne me dérangai pas qu'elle aide la Résistance, plutôt que le Cinquième Secteur. J'étais juste curieuse de savoir pourquoi elle ne nous avait rien dit avant, et pourquoi maintenant elle nous le disait.

On toqua à la porte, et j'allais ouvrir la porte après un moment de surprise.

\- On m'a demandé de vérifier le moussaillon qui était bloqué.

Je regardai le capitaine de la Baie des Pirates pendant un instant ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

\- La capitaine a dit que tu pouvais te balader si tu voulais, tant que tu étais avec un membre de mon équipe.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Je me doutais que la capitaine était Minami, mais en même temps je ne savais pas si je pouvais faire confiance à l'impérial. Mais Minami les avaient aidé, alors peut-être qu'il faisait la même chose. Il me regardai toujours, totalement indifférent à ma decision. De toute façon qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme on dit.

\- Donc je peux regardai ce qui se passe au Sanctuaire, tant que tu reste avec moi.

\- Et que tu ne t'échapes pas, bien sûr.

\- Evidemment. Je ne serai pas contre de voir comment ça se passe ici.

Davy haussa les épaules et me laissa passer devant. On dirait que j'avais vraiment le droit d'aller où je voulais.. C'était différent de la dernière fois, et j'en suis bien contente. De toute façon je pense qu'il est assez facile de faire mieux que la première fois que j'étais enfermé. Mais tant que j'avais le capitaine qui me suivait, autant essayer d'avoir des renseignements, et aussi de savoir s'il était du côté de la Rébellion ou du 5ème secteur.

\- Tu aides Minami.

\- Je dois des services à la capitaine.

\- C'est comment ici ?

\- C'est comme ça.

Davy ne m'avait pas répondue, mais si je devais le mettre dans un camp je dirais le camp de Minami, vu qu'il n'aidait pas la Résistance, mais qu'il avait pas l'air de se plaire plus que que ça ici. D'ailleurs je ne savais toujours pas si Minami aidait la Résistance, mais je savais au moins qu'elle ne nous voulait pas de mal. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, et que comme Victor elle était obligé de les aider.

Mais alors pour quelles raisons ? Elle n'avait pas de frère ou soeur, ou du moins personne ne le savait, elle n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir de problème avec sa famille, et puis les coachs Evans et Sharp l'aurait aider, vu qu'elle est la fille d'Axel Blaze qui est leur meilleur ami. Alors par quelles moyens le 5eme secteur la contraignait ? Est-ce qu'il la contraignait ? Je n'étais pas sûr, le 5ème n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir forcé, sinon elle ne serait pas à un poste aussi important non ? Pourquoi tout était-il toujours aussi compliqué avec la sentinelle ? Depuis le début, elle ne faisait que nous faire nous poser des questions, que se soit sur ses inactions, sur ses actions ou sur ses commentaires. Enfin dans tous les cas, je n'aurais pas de questions avant un long moment, enfin jusqu'à ce que je puisse poser la question à Minami en fait, donc autant en profiter pour regarder autour de moi, comment se dérouler la vie dans le centre de formation.

On se balada un moment, et Davy me déconseilla d'aller dans certain endroit. Pas interdit, mais déconseilla. Du coup je l'ai écouté, pour finalement atterrir totalement au hasard sur un terrain de foot. Un terrain de foot où deux équipes s'entraînaient. Il n'y avait que les joueurs, et ils avaient l'air détendu, comme Arion et l'équipe pendant les entraînements, même s'ils y avaient un petit quelque chose qui semblait différent. Une certaine retenue, que les garçons n'avaient pas quand ils jouaient.

\- Je me souvenais pas qu'ils étaient ici. Et je ne suis pas sûr que tu devrais rester, question de sécurité.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'y a t-il de dangereux avec ses deux équipes ?

Davy me regarda, et je le voyais clairement hésiter sur ce qu'il devait me dire. Finalement il me faisait penser à un mélange de Riccardo et de Victor. Je ne savais pas c'était une bonne chose pour moi.

\- Hé bien, une des deux équipes est secrète, l'autre va être l'adversaire de Raimon. Maintenant on s'en va.

Il m'attrapa le poignet et m'emmena de force dans les couloirs. Au bout d'un quart d'heure il me lâcha, et attendit que j'aille quelque part. Malheureusement, il m'avait fait tourner un nombre incalculable de fois, si bien que je ne savais absolument pas où était ma chambre ou le terrain de foot, ou même où j'étais à ce moment là.

\- Heu, en fait j'aimerais bien pouvoir aller dans ma chambre, mais..

Le sourire satisfait de Davy me fit arrêter. Il savait parfaitement que j'étais totalement perdue et il en était fier... Enfin, je ne lui en voulais pas, ça n'allait rien changer. Il me fit signe de le suivre et continua de me guider au travers des couloirs. Je n'avais pas pu voir grand chose des deux équipes, mais j'étais sûre d'avoir vu Minami jouait dans l'équipe qui avait des maillots blancs. Et c'est elle qui portait la bandeau du capitaine.

Ainsi Victor avait raison, Minami avait bien une équipe. Finalement, ça ne servait à rien, Minami faisait parti de la Rébellion. Ou du moins l'aider fortement.

C'était pour ça qu'elle ne réagit pas quand nous parlons de la Rébellion, elle est au courant depuis longtemps avant nous.

Je continuai à réfléchir à ce qu'il faudrait faire une fois que nous serions sortit du 5ème secteur - et je ne doutais pas de sortir d'ici rapidement, après je faisait parti de Raimon, et Raimon faisait des miracles - je finis par arriver à la conclusion qu'il ne fallait rien dire au reste de l'équipe.

Minami ne nous avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant, il était hors de question que je le fasse à sa place, mais je ne voulais pas non plus mentir au reste de l'équipe. A la fin, je réussis par trouver un compromis.

Je ne dirais rien, tant qu'ils ne me demandaient pas précisément si Minami avait une équipe. Comme ça je ne le mentirais, pas vraiment. Enfin, j'espère.

En tout cas, Davy me ramena dans "ma chambre" sans se défaire de son sourire narquois, et au lieu de m'agacer, je me dis que c'était peut être une façon de s'éloigner des choses qui se déroulait dans les centres du 5ème secteur.

Je me suis vaguement demander si Victor et Minami avait fait leur début ici, avant de me souvenir qu'ils en ont parlé. Du coup il était possible que j'avais raison quand je disais que les impériaux de ne pas rester bloquer dans le souvenir de leur formation. Après tout, aucun impérial que l'équipe avait joué n'avait été sympatique.

Sauf peut-être Njord, mais c'était un cas à part, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'être formé et il avait surtout pour but de se venger de Mr Frost. Ou alors je leur chercher juste des excuses sur les raisons qu'ils avaient pour me laisser autant de liberté. Enfin c'était pas très grave.

* * *

Finalement, les journées passait vite, même si Davy ou l'un de ses joueurs m'accompagner dès que je sortais dema chambre. Je n'avais pas revu Minami, mais Davy avait laisser entendre que ça n'allait pas tarder.

Aujourd'hui je décidais de rester dans ma chambre, et je réussi à convaincre Davy de faire une partie de carte avec moi, que j'étais d'ailleurs en train de gagner, quand un grand bruit nous fit arrêter. Le capitaine de la Baie des Pirates se releva d'un seul coup et se plaça à côté de la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes après.

\- C'est Inhumain ! Il est hors de question que vous faisiez ça !

Je regarder Minami criait sur la personne qui venait de rentrer, totalement pétrifié pour penser à faire autre chose que restait immobile, je n'avais jamais vu la sentinelle aussi en colère depuis que je la connaissais, même pas contre les trois impériaux qui été venu chercher Victor.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix Melle la Sentinelle, il me semble que vous êtes encore sous ma responsabilité.

Il m'attrapa violemment par le bras, alors que Davy se déplacer pour être de l'autre côté de la chambre. Minami s'avança à son tour dans la chambre, elle semblait prête à frapper l'homme. Mais il semblait prêt à en faire de même. Mon imagination s'échappa de mon contrôle, et je me mis à paniquer quand je réfléchis à tout ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !

L'homme me repoussa d'un geste sec et je trébuchais. Je sentis une vive douleur derrière ma tête et j'eu juste le temps de voir Minami se prendre un coup dans le ventre avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


End file.
